Bon choix
by fifidomi
Summary: Edward est parti, Bella est seule  mais enceinte, Jacob la soutiens, mais un malheur va les réunir ou presque.
1. Chapter 1

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer

Je me suis servie du fil conducteur qu'est son histoire pour écrire la mienne.

Tout les personnages sont humains.

Bonne lecture à vous, avec ma première histoire, sur le triangle amoureux Jacob, Bella, Edward.

Edward est parti, Bella est seule mais enceinte, Jacob la soutien, mais un malheur va les réunir ou presque.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

( Edward )

_**Bella et Edward sont dans les bois à coté de la maison des Swan. Edward annonce à Bella son départ.**_

- Non, ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris

Sa voix est faible, et moi je reste de marbre, ne voulant pas faire preuve de faiblesse.

- Je pars! nous partons…ma famille et moi

- Je viens avec toi, laisse moi le temps de mettre un mot à Charlie et …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer

- Je ne reviendrai pas. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Je n'interviendrai plus dans ta vie.

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, elle me regarde, elle ne comprend pas. Elle vient se blottir dans mes bras et je la retiens malgré moi.

Je baisse la tête, et fixant mes yeux dans un jeu d'indifférence, je lui demande:

- Promet moi une chose

Elle garde le silence, affirmant son étreinte autour de mon torse

- Ne te met pas en danger, lui dis je.

Je la regarde un instant et l'embrasse sur le front. Mon cœur est en miette et mon cœur ne souhaite que ses bras mais je m'écarte d'elle et ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de me convaincre, je cours, je disparais, je m'enfuis.

Il ne faut pas que je flanche, non, il ne faut pas. Si ma condition de salaud aux aboies me le permettait, je chialerais comme un gosse. Mais depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai plus versé une larme.

Dans ma course, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais face à la villa. Ma famille me fixait, silencieuse, espérant que j'ai changé d'avis.

- C'est bon, je l'ai fais, soufflai-je

- Si c'est ta volonté, je la respecterai mon fils

- Merci Carlisle

- Es tu sure de toi, Edward?

- Oui, Alice

- Alors nous sommes prêts, me dit Esmée, ma mère.

Mes frères et sœurs ne dirent rien de plus et ma décision une fois prise, poussa ma famille vers la cote Est, nous éloignant de nos amis et moi de celle que j'aime.

Je suis seul, allongé à même le sol. La douleur est telle, que je ne souhaite qu'une chose: m'en débarrasser. Mon téléphone sonne, pour la énième fois. Alice croit que je vais me foutre en l'air. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre ou de décrocher. Elle se fait du soucis. Mes parents aussi et je m'en veux. Mais ils s'inquiètent pour rien.

Je regarde l'écran de mon cellulaire, on est le 31 Décembre, il est 17h15 à Buenos Aires.

Les rats ont envahi ma chambre, ce taudis sans nom, que je squatte depuis plus d'une semaine. J'attends que le soleil se couche. À la nuit tombée, j'irai me soûler la gueule et sauter tout ce qui bouge.

Je ferme les yeux, pris d'une nausée. Je vois son visage, un cris s'échappe de ma gorge, un sanglot. Et merde pas ce soir.

Je descend lentement les marches qui mènent à l'extérieur.

- Bon Dia, Señor Cullen

- Bon Dia, Agreïa

Ma logeuse se prend pour une pin up, m'offrant sa gorge dans l'espoir que je la culbute, mais je l'ignore, l'odeur de patchouli qu'elle dégage me donne des hauts le cœur. Je sors rapidement de la bâtisse, la rue est pleine de monde, toute la misère c'est donnée rendez-vous dans les rues de cette ville. Il faut que je parte, je ne supporte plus l'odeur d'urine, de merde et de crasse. Il faut que je me taille ça urge.

Je ne prends pas le temps de récupérer mes affaires, tout se rachète dans la vie, ou presque. Je prends la direction du centre ville. Je marche vers la concession la plus proche. Une Volvo grise, identique à la mienne est de l'autre coté de la clôture. Pas identique, c'est la mienne. Je passe le portail et me dirige droit sur elle. On me l'a braqué à mon arrivé. Le vendeur approche. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire son pitch.

- Je peux l'essayer

- Je vais chercher les clefs, Señor

Ouais c'est ça, du con. J'actionne la poignée et à ma grande surprise la portière s'ouvre. Idiot. Je regarde à l'intérieur, rien à bouger. Je m'assoie, glissant une main sous mon siège à la recherche de la trappe confectionnée par Rosalie. Je l'ouvre, faisant glissé le couvercle et je sent le bout de métal me tomber dans le creux de la main.

- Merci sister

Et dire que je me moquais d'elle et de sa manie « d'entretenir » nos voitures.

Je glisse la clef dans le neiman, et je démarre en trombe. Le mec ressort en courant, m'invectivant.

- Qui est pris, qui croyait prendre! Connard.

Je prends de la vitesse dès que j'atteints la voix rapide. Demain je rentre à la maison. Demain je retrouve mon amour, et je lui demande de me pardonner.

Je profite de la route, roulant pour moi, fuyant cette ville, y laissant ma douleur. J'appuis sur l'accélérateur, ma voiture fait un bon en avant, une légère embardé, les pneus glissent sur la chaussée. Je prends la première sortie. Je veux profiter de la route et emprunter les petits chemins. Avec un seul but. Mon téléphone se met à sonner. Encore. Merde Alice, fout moi la paix, pensai-je. Je regarde le cadran de mon mobile. « Rose ». Je décroche.

- Quoi!

- Bonjour, Ed,

- Quoi?

- Elle est enceinte.

Elle a raccroché. Sous la surprise je rate le virage. Je tente de reprendre le contrôle, mais la route n'a pas de revêtement et mes pneus aucunes adhérences, glissant, crissant sur la terre battue. Heureusement, la voiture s'arrête sans mal. Je sors, encore sous le choc. Je suis seul au milieu de nul par. Je tombe à genoux, le dos contre la roue avant de mon véhicule.

- Elle est enceinte!

Les doutes m'assaillent. De qui, de combien, si vite. Je ne tiens plus, je compose le numéro de mon messager de mauvaise augure. Mais rien, je tombe sur son répondeur.

- bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Ros…

J'ai raccroché serrant les dents, j'appelle Alice. Ça sonne. Une, deux, trois…

- Edward, Edward, crie t'elle

- Oui, Al

- Edward, espèce de petit con invertébré et stupide.

- Al…

- Pourquoi tu ne décrochais pas. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de te joindre. Salopard …

- ALICE, je raccroche?

Elle garde le silence quelques secondes, souffle un coup et reprend.

- Non, mais tu es quand même un « c o n n a r d » p'tit frère

- Alice, c'est vrai, elle est enceinte? Bella est enceinte?

- Oh, tu le sais.

- Oui, Rose…

- La garce!

- Oui, elle est enceinte, de 3 mois

- Al, comment…

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres. L'émotion était trop forte.

- C'est papa qui l'a appris.

Je ne parle toujours pas, ma gorge est serrée.

- Tu le connais, il a appelé ses anciens collègues de Forks, et le docteur Carter lui a dit qu'il le rappellerait car une patiente l'attendait au planning.

- Bella…

- Oui, Bella Swan. Et le doc a fait une blague sur le fait qu'elle était accompagnée « tu vois Carlisle, elle ne passera pas les fêtes seule ». Il a demandé à papa si son fils ne la connaissait pas. Papa lui a dit que si et Carter lui a répondu qu'il avait failli être grand-père.

- Oh

- OH, tu peux le dire, en plus c'est des jumeaux, papa la remerciait.

Je n'y crois pas des jumeaux, Bella est enceinte et des jumeaux. Nos jumeaux. Je raccroche n'écoutant plus le palabre de ma sœur.

Je suis toujours assis dans la poussière d'une petite route d'Argentine et mes souvenirs me ramène à ce jour de Septembre, ou Bella me demanda de lui faire l'amour. Le 13 Septembre, le jour de ses 18 ans. 3 mois et demi, presque 4. Malgré ma fuite, elle avait préféré les garder

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis resté là, contemplant le ciel. Je me souviens simplement mettre haïs. Je l'avais laissé toute seule, au fond des bois, l'abandonnant par amour et par lâcheté. Elle était seule, seule et enceinte. Elle ne me le pardonnerais pas, pas avec ce que je lui avais fait.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre. Je ne peux répondre à Patoun, sur la décision que Bella prendra. Alors je vous laisse lire la suite et à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.

Je n'oublie pas et je le rappelle, cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à Stephenie Meyer pour avoir un jour fait un si beau rêve.

Chapitre 2

( Bella)

La colère envahit mon esprit, mon corps et mes poings se serrèrent, mes ongles pénétrèrent ma peau, atteignant la chair sans que je ne ressente la douleur. Au même instant, des larmes de haine, de dépit et de frustration coulèrent sans retenu sur mes joues. Mon regard croisa celui de la fille dans le miroir. Regard haineux, le visage torturé, les joues luisantes, moi. Je me hais, je ne suis qu'une merde, je ne suis rien. Elle ferme les yeux, je ne la vois plus, je ne vois plus rien.

31 mai, 6h30

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, les rayons du soleil me les font cligner. Je m'étire, 1, mes bras, puis 2, mes jambes. Je m'assois au bord du lit, les mains à plat sur les reins, 3, je bascule la tête en arrière, dans l'espoir que la douleur de mon dos disparaisse. Peine perdue. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, sur le nid de mes bébés. Un sourire fend mon visage, quand je sent, le petit mouvement que j'attends à mon réveil, celui de mes jumeaux.

Eh oui, moi, Isabella Marie Swan, 18 ans, je suis à mon 8ème mois de grossesse, 17jours et je regarde ma réveil, il est 6h30 donc…8 mois, 17 jours et 14h30.

Je suis là, seule, dans cette chambre impersonnelle, dans un foyer pour mère célibataire. Seule, dans une des villes les plus grise de la côte Ouest. Seattle.

- Oh, ouche, doucement mes chéris, maman est fatiguée

Aucuns signes de réponses. Bizarre. Je me sent lasse, comme toutes les femmes enceintes, je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est de manière générale, une faiblesse qui touche mon corps mais aussi mon esprit.

J'appuie une de mes mains sur le lit pour m'aider à me redresser, l'autre toujours sur l'abri de mes enfants.

Je me dirige avec difficulté jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Après l'accouchement, je me met au jogging, je n'ai plus de souffle des que je fais un geste… murmurai-je

Arrivé à la porte, de la salle d'eau, je fais une pause. Ce matin est un de ceux, qui, je le sent, sera difficile et par conséquence une journée difficile.

Seattle, oui, Seattle, une ville en permanence grise, de Janvier à Décembre, mais agréable l'été, bien loin de la canicule de Phoenix.

Une ville que j'avais quitté pour permettre à ma mère de vivre sa vie avec Phil, son nouveau mari. Deux êtres merveilleux, mais totalement immatures.

J'eus un cri de surprise et de souffrance, la douleur, si forte, tordait ma bouche en une grimace grotesque que me renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps debout. Je me retrouvais à genoux, la tête appuyée au chambranle de la porte, haletant quand une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir. Je risquais un regard vers la pendule de la chambre, 6h42. J'appuie les 2 mains de chaque cotés de l'encadrement et me relève doucement, avec une lenteur délibérée.

Remise sur pieds, je me tiens à la porte, puis à l'évier. Je lève les yeux vers la psyché.

- Quelle tête ma pauvre Bell's.

Je mets une main sur mes lèvres, ma joue, mon menton et mon front pour finir, tirant mes cheveux en arrière.

- Merde, bonjour les cernes, et ces cheveux, galère.

Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage, et me tourne vers la baignoire pour me faire couler un bain. Après tout, je le mérite bien et puis peut être, que mon corps se montrera un peu moins « présent ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en continuant mon introspection. De 55kg toute mouillée, je passe à 70. Une paille.

- Bon, c'est vrai que j'attends des jumeaux et j'ai pris 15kg, je suis énorme.

Énorme, rien que ça, une baleine qui va prendre son bain et qui ne porte plus que d'affreuses robes de grossesse.

Je m'empares de mon exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette, remerciant Shakespeare pour ce chef d'œuvre.

- Maman va faire la lecture mes anges, dis je à voix haute, sachant que je n'aurais aucunes réponses.

- Alors je m'étais arrêté où? Questionnai-je, ah oui, « Roméo pourquoi es-tu Roméo ooo oh, oh, oh, ouche »

Et sans que je ne puisse retenir mes larmes, poussant un cri terrifiant, celui d'une démente. Je ne suis plus consciente de ce qui m'entoure.

Je ressent une répétition de coups, de brûlure, une déferlante de douleur, un supplice supplémentaire.

Mes mains se portent automatiquement au point de souffrance. Ma robe est humide, j'ai perdue les eaux. Pourtant je n'ai rien senti. Je me rends compte que je suis au sol, je lève une de mes mains de la zone humide et la regarde. Elle est pleine de sang.

Je panique, la tête me tourne comme chaque fois que je vois de l'hémoglobine.

- Merde Bella fait quelque chose.

Les bébés, mes bébés. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé et cherche du regard une solution, mais rien. Je panique, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Je me mets à ramper sur le sol, dépassant la porte de la salle de bain. J'appelle à l'aide, une contraction, un cri, une autre contraction et enfin, au bout d'un effort surhumain, j'arrive à la porte de ma chambre. Mais alors que je tente de l'ouvrir. Mes bras m'abandonnent, des coups de poignard dans le bas du ventre me mettent chaos. Des voix qui se rapprochent et je perds connaissance.

Je ne sent pas la main sur mon visage, je n'entends pas le cri d'appel au secours. Je n'ai aucune conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

C'est la fin.

- Sauvez mes bébés

Offrez leur une chance. Une chance d'avoir l'amour qui leur manque.

Et alors que cela fait des mois que je m'interdis de dire son nom, je l'appelle:

- Edward, Edward reviens… ne nous laisse pas.

- Bella.

Je continue à divaguer.

- Je t'aime, ne pars pas, je t'aime, pleurai-je

- Bella, calme toi

- Edward…Edward, Edward, Edward…répétai-je

- Bella, ça va aller ma grande, tu vas à la clinique.

_**31mai, 10h**_

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, cligne des paupières, une impression de déjà-vu, de déjà-fait. Comme si la journée avait recommence à zéro. Je tente de me lever, mais oh surprise, un bout de tuyau est planté dans la chair de mon bras.

- Aouh, dis-je

- Ah, enfin

- Ahahahaha, criai-je

La lumière s'allume et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais à l'hôpital.

- Bella, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, m e r d e

- Désolée, Jake

- Excuse moi, Bella, mais quand Angela m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu avais perdu du sang, j'ai eu…

Il se tût, gardant le silence. Mon meilleur ami avait fait la route de la Push à Seattle, après 2h de route. Mais à 16 ans, il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait, même si son père lui laissait le champ libre.

- Jacob, ça va mieux. Le docteur est passé, il me garde à l'œil aujourd'hui, demain je devrais sortir, alors rentre si tu veux, lui mentis-je.

- Bella ne soit pas idiote, s'énerva-t-il

- Tu n'as pas à être là, lui dis-je avec douceur.

Il se tourne vers moi, sa mâchoire se contracte, ses yeux sont noirs comme l'ébène. Il est furieux. La colère soulève sa poitrine, le faisant trembler, mais il respire un coup. Je sent qu'il prend sur lui pour ne pas crier. Quand il est à nouveau maitre de lui, il s'assoie au bord de mon lit, le plus loin de moi, gardant un contact, sa main sur mon mollet.

- Bella, ne-dis-pas-ça, murmure t'il d'un ton las.

Je garde le silence, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il fait un effort sur humain pour se contrôler. Il se lève et viens s'assoir à côté de moi, passant son bras derrière ma tête, il colle son corps contre le mien. Je me pousse sur le côté, lui laissant plus de place, qu'il soit à son aise. Il s'installe le plus confortablement et se met à me caresser le ventre. Il me regarde et m'embrasse sur le front.

- Bella?

Je lui souris, il est complètement calme à présent, même si je le sent légèrement tendu. Puis il se redresse, un grand sourire au lèvre.

- Bella, ils bougent

- Hun, hun, lui dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- C'est… Super, se réjouit il

- Je sais

- Bella? Dit il, sérieux

- Oui Jacob, dis-je sur le même ton

- Bella, ma proposition tient toujours, souffle t'il à mon oreille.

Je le regarde, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Et je me souviens

_Flash back:_

- Jacob?

- Oui Bella

Il trafique encore sa précieuse voiture. Il est allongé sous elle. Je le regarde un instant. Je vois son torse puissant, et ses longues jambes musclées moulées dans un jean. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, mes joues sont brulantes. On est à la mi-novembre et il est torse nu sous sa guimbarde.

- Jacob sors de là s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle.

Il ne répond pas, et au son de ma voix, il s'est redressé

- Y a un problème, ma belle? Dit il anxieux.

Il se relève et se met face à moi. Il est trop proche, je sent l'odeur de sa peau. Elle est recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui le rend sexy. Je grelotte.

Il s'aperçoit de mes frissons et me colle contre son torse. Je suis troublée. Je n'ai qu'une envie, mettre mes mains sur son buste. Il me regarde un instant et prend mes bras, et les met autour de son corps.

- Bella, tu es gelée

- Je sais, Black, ronchonnai-je, par contre toi le froid ne te gêne pas

- Umh, tu sais, mes origines Quileute, ma chérie, fanfaronna-t-il

- Ouais ben moi je me caille

- Tu veux que l'on rentre, si tu le souhaite

- Non! criai-je, … euh, je suis bien… là.

Il ne dit rien mais j'entendis son cœur accélérer, il était aussi troublé que moi. Il resserra son étreinte, respira mes cheveux et me repoussa.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, souffla-t-il, toujours en prise avec ses émotions.

- Euh, oui… je suis …

- Oui, dit-il

- Jake, je suis…

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Je m'éloignais un peu plus de lui pour que son contact ne m'enlève pas le peu de courage qui me restait.

- Jacob, je suis enceinte

Le silence, puis ses bras qui m'attrapent avec violence. Je serais tombée à genoux si il ne me tenais pas. Puis il me lâche, aussi vite qu'il m'avait tenu. Alors mais genoux cèdent sous mon poids. Il est à l'autre bout du garage, faisant les cents pas.

- De lui, lâcha-t-il

- Oui, murmurai-je

- Et tu le sais depuis quand?

- Juste avant de venir te voir. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis…

- Ah, et tu comptes faire quoi?

Je le regardais un moment avant de laisser libre court à mon chagrin. Je pleurais. Je haïssais la facilité que j'avais de toujours fondre en larmes. Je me mis à me balancer d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir contrôler la crise de nerfs qui se propageait en moi.

Puis ses mains furent sur mes épaules et mes pleurs redoublèrent. Malgré l'épaisseur de mon anorak, la chaleur de son corps coula en moi. Il me remis debout, mais je n'avais plus de force et il me pris dans ses bras, passant l'un d'eux sous mes genoux. Il m'entraine près de son véhicule. Il me garde contre lui.

- Calme toi, Bella.

Il parsème mon front de mille baisers.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je mets mes bras autour de son cou, mes larmes sont en train de se tarirent, mais je n'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'assoit lentement au sol, appuyant son dos contre le métal.

- Bella, qu'elle est ta décision, que vas-tu faire de cet enfant?

- Je ne sais pas, Jake, dis-je à l'agonie.

Il me caresse le visage, et mon regard se pose sur sa bouche, puis ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il baisse la tête, allant à la rencontre de mes lèvres.

- Non, Jacob, je ne peux pas, …

- Bella, tu sais que je tiens à toi, me dit-il

- Oui, mais…pas de la même manière que moi je tiens à toi

- Regardes moi, dit-il, prenant mon menton dans sa palluche, écoutes quelle que soit ta décision, je serai là.

Je garde le silence, trop lâche pour le regarder et trop heureuse de savoir qu'il restera avec moi.

- Je t'aime

- Jake, je t'en pris…

Il me met un doigt au travers de mes lèvres.

- Je sais, Isabella Mary Swan, mais je serais là, dans ta vie et la sienne.

Il embrasse mes mains, puis mes yeux et mon nez. Il regarde une nouvelle fois ma bouche, mais ne tente rien.

- Je serais patient, je te le jure.

Il ris, me berçant contre lui. Et il m'offre un de ses merveilleux sourire solaire. Le sourire que j'aime.

- Je ferais tout pour toi et pour lui, dit-il, posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Sur eux, l'informai-je

J'ose enfin croiser son regard, et à mon tour je me permet de rire.

_Fin du flash back_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je n'oublie pas et je le rappelle, cette histoire m'a été inspiré **_

_**par la Saga Twilight. Merci à Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Tout les personnages lui appartiennent. **_

Chapitre 3

( Jacob)

_**31 mai: 11h27**_

- Monsieur Black ?

Je me trouvais dans la salle d'attente de la maternité, cela fait une heure et demi que Bella a été admise.

- Oui.

- Votre… femme vous attend.

- Ce n'est pas ma…

L'infirmière ne tient pas compte de ma remarque et se dirige déjà vers la chambre de mon amie.

- Elle est très fatiguée, je vous demanderai de faire attention et de nous prévenir si il y a le moindre changement.

- Oui… oui, bien sûr

- L'accouchement ne devrait pas tarder, elle a perdu les eaux avec vous il y a près d'1h.

- Dans combien de temps.

- Monsieur, il faut laisser le temps à la nature de faire son œuvre.

Elle me sourit, pose une main sur mon bras. Je suis jeune, ça je le sais, Billy me le rabâche assez, mais depuis quelque semaine mes rapports avec le sexe opposait, est… troublant et je jurerai que cette femme me fais du rentre dedans. Du haut de mes 17 ans, j'aurais pu en être flatté, mais là je la trouvais irrespectueuse envers Bella. Je retire mon bras de son emprise et elle parait vexée, tant mieux, si cela peut permettre que l'on me prenne un peu plus au sérieux.

- Son col est dilaté de combien, la questionnai-je

- 4cm, ce n'est que le début, …

- Elle a eu une péridurale, la coupai-je

- Oui, monsieur, mais dans le cas d'une grossesse multiple il ne faut pas écarter une césarienne.

- Lui a ton proposer ?

- Oui, mais elle refuse…

- Je vais en parler avec elle. Merci.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de reprendre sa tentative de flirt, lui tournant le dos. Je pousse la porte, Bella se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

Ses cheveux sont trempes, les traits de son visage sont tirés et ses yeux dégagent une peine intense, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle.

- Jacob, murmure t'elle.

- Ma belle

- Arrête, je suis… tout, elle reprend son souffle, …sauf…belle. Elle retient un petit cri.

- Si, es-tu le sera toujours pour moi.

Elle me fait une grimace et je lui tends ma main, qu'elle sert immédiatement, à la broyer.

- Tout doux ma grande, lui dis-je en desserrant ses doigts.

Elle ris, respirant par saccades.

- N'abîmes pas mon outil de travail.

Elle me sourit, mais de suite une grimace passe sur son beau visage.

- Bella, t'ai-je dis que j'avais été embaucher pour un spot publicitaire.

- Ah oui, dit-elle, curieuse.

Je savais que lui changer les idées, était le meilleur moyen de la détendre, enfin essayer.

- Hey, ma petite dame, je peux dire en toute modestie, que je suis un beau mec.

- Pour quoi?

- Parce que je suis beau, c'est eux qui me l'on dit, fis-je faussement outré.

- mais non, elle ris, pour…quoi? Quel produit?

- Ben, le produit c'est pas important, …pfiou.

- Jake, gronda-t-elle, la douleur la rendant impatiente.

- Prévention.

- Prévention de quoi?

Je lui fais les gros yeux, rougissant. Elle me regarde et essaye de garder son sérieux.

- Tu veux dire les condoms.

- Han, han.

- C'est…bien.

- Plutôt, ma grande, regarde le cachet que je vais percevoir.

Je lui tends le chèque que l'on m'a remis avant de venir la voir.

- 12 000 Dollars! , s'écrie t'elle.

- Eh oui, ma vieille, je te le dis, ils me trouvent sexy.

- Ben, moi aussi, ricane t'elle

- Moques toi tant que tu veux, mais avec cet argent, je paye mon école.

Elle me regarde, posant sa main sur ma joue, elle reprend:

- Oui, Jacob.

- Oui ! dis-je incertain.

- Oui, tu es beau, très beau.

- Ah, ben, merci, dis-je timidement.

- 12 000 dollars, quand même, répète t'elle.

- Hey! Je ne vais pas rien faire, pour le gagner ce pognon.

- Ah… et que vas-tu faire?

- Ben, 2 spots télé, un à la radio et une série de photos. Les gars à la Push vont me charrier, mais les clichés et les spots sont tous pour la côte Ouest.

- Ton père et tes sœurs seront fièrent de toi. Moi aussi.

- Merci, Bella.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher une nouvelle fois son ventre. Je la dévisage. Cherchant dans son regard, un espoir pour nous.

Je sent un coup sous ma main, je souris, et je la vois se contracter.

- Ah, ah, ah crie t'elle

- Bella, j'appelle le docteur !

Je sors dans le couloir et intercepte le premier médecin que je croise.

Il me suit sans poser de question. Devant la porte de ma belle, je reste à l'extérieur, gardant une oreille sur ce qui se dit.

- Madame Black, je suis le docteur Matthews.

- B'jour, chuchote t'elle

- Bella, je vais regarder de combien est dilaté votre col.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

- Bella, je vous le répète, pour votre bien et celles des enfants, il faut que vous acceptiez la césarienne.

- Mmph.

Je rentre sans que l'on me demande quoi que se soit.

- Bella, tu es mon amie, accepte

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'elle est terrassée par une contraction. Elle pousse un cri à vous retourner le cœur.

- Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le pour les bébés, la suppliai-je.

- Ok

_**31 mai: 15h10**_

Je suis là, devant cette vitre depuis 1h ou presque, ils sont beaux. Je les aime déjà, je les aime depuis des mois, depuis que leur mère c'est mise à pleurer dans mes bras, ce jour de novembre, dans mon garage.

L'infirmière qui est dans la nurserie me voit et me fait signe de venir. Elle me l'a proposé plusieurs fois, mais je n'ose pas. Elle mets ses mains sur ses hanches. Je ris, j'y vais, j'en meurs d'envie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le cris des nourrissons me sortent de ma bulle.

- Vous êtes monsieur Black?

- Oui, je suis l'ami de mademoiselle Swan

- Swan?

- Oui, votre collègue l'a inscrite sous mon nom, mais c'est Swan…

- Pour le moment? Avec des petits bouts comme les vôtres, papa et maman…

- Je ne suis pas le papa

- Oh, pardon, de vous voir…là, j'avais cru, … pardon.

- Ce n'est rien. Je me sent l'âme d'un père depuis que je les ai vu.

- alors, dit elle en ce penchant, voici votre fille et votre fils, Papa!

- Merci, dis je heureux, les tenant dans mes bras.

- La maman a déjà réfléchi à leurs prénoms ?

- N…non, je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je.

Elle me regarde, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne me juge pas et comprend ma joie, je dois pas être le seul à être déboussolé.

- Je peux les emmenai voir leur mère.

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous aider, dit-elle en prenant l'un des nourrissons.

- Merci.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. J'arrive à la chambre de la nouvelle maman. Je toque à la porte en rentrant, elle a les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, elle a encore pleuré.

- Hello maman, regarde qui v'là.

Elle se tourne vers nous, elle déglutit.

- Madame Black, vos enfants, lui dit l'infirmière.

- Attendez, lui dis-je.

- Oui!

- Je vais prendre ce précieux coli.

Elle m'aide à caller les 2 enfants aux creux de mes bras et sort de la chambre. La porte se referme sur elle, alors, doucement, je me dirige vers le lit de mon amie, de celle que j'aime, de la mère des petits anges qui gazouillent dans l'arche de mes bras.

- Bella Swan, je te présente nos enfants.

- Jake, arrête ça.

- Notre fille.

- Jacob, s'énerve t'elle

- Et notre fils

- Stop, de quel droit fais-tu ça ?

Elle me regarde, elle est en colère, mais je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi, mais contre elle, contre lui. Alors je m'approche, et lui glisse son fils dans les bras, puis sa fille. Je l'embrasse sur le front, et sors de la pièce. Une fois dehors, je n'y tiens plus et je m'assoie à même le sol du couloir, repliant mon mètre quatre vingt dix, et en silence, la tête entre les jambes, je laisse couler les larmes que je retiens depuis des mois. Image grotesque d'un géant qui pleurs.

_**( Bella )**_

Ils sont beaux, si beaux. Ma fille me regarde, avec de grand yeux marrons et de ses petites lèvres rouges, elle me sourit. Je l'embrasse sur le front puis je tourne la tête vers son frère. Il est roux foncé, cuivré et ses yeux sont clos, mais je sais qu'ils sont verts.

Une petite « moi » et un petit « lui ». Je sais quels noms je vais leur donner, ce sera le seul héritage de leur père.

- Toi, mon petit gars, tu seras Macen, c'est le nom de ta grand-mère paternel et toi ma chérie tu porteras son prénom, Élisabeth, Béthie.

Ils se tiennent par la main, ils dorment, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Mes chéris je vais vous présenter votre papa.

Ils sont inconscient qu'à cet instant j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main.

- Jacob, dis-je, attendant sa réponse

- …

- Jacob, JACOB, criai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux

- …

- Jake tu es là, murmurai-je, un sentiment d'abandon naissant au creux de ma poitrine

Il y a du bruit dans le couloir, puis la porte qui s'ouvre en grand, sur un Jacob en pleur. Merde.

- Jacob, lui dis-je, je te présente Béthie et Macen, nos enfants.

On est le 31mai, il est 15h30, je ne suis plus seule, ma famille est avec moi et j'aime ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'oublie pas et je le rappelle, cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à Stephenie Meyer.

On m'a demandé pourquoi Jacob au précédent chapitre appelle les enfants de Bella, Ses enfants. Une seule réponse, fleur bleue sans doute, mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on aime tout d'elle, même, et surtout ses enfants

Chapitre 4

_**Huit ans plus tard:**_

Je suis en retard, et les enfants vont sortir. Je ne serai pas là, « merde, merde, et remerde ». Foutus réunion de dernière minute et Jacob qui ne répond pas au téléphone.

« grgrgrggr »

Et cette vieille qui se traine devant.

16h27

Allé, je ne suis pas loin, 1km au plus, mais avec cette vieille c…

Alors que j'invective la voiture devant moi, mon portable se met à sonner

- Ahahahahah

Du calme, du calme, Bella.

- Allo, oui.

- Bella.

- Oui! Qui Est-ce?

- Bella! C'est papa.

- Bonjour p'pa.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone, alors que tu es au volant?

- Papa, je suis en route pour récupérer les jumeaux à l'école. Je suis…comment tu savais que je suis au volant?

- Regarde dans ton rétro.

J'obtempère et je le vois me faire un signe de la main.

- Tu patrouilles?

- Non, je suis parti plus tôt pour voir mes petits enfants.

- Ah, et qui te remplace au poste.

- Mon nouvel adjoint, le jeune Lautner

- On ne sera jamais à l'heure, j'espère que Jake y est déjà.

- Nous ne serons pas en retard ma grande.

Et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il fait hurler ses sirènes et passe devant, me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je rentre la tête entre les épaules et le suis, regardant droit devant moi, sachant que je suis le point d'attention, ce que je déteste. Mais vite je me reconcentre sur ce qui est important, mes enfants.

Arrivée devant leur école, je me gare et descend de voiture pour rejoindre mon père. À mon approche il me sourit. Il est heureux. On me l'aurait dit 8 ans plus tôt, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

_**Flash back **_

**Décembre **

Je me tenais face à lui et je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous disputions. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis toute petite, depuis que je suis venue vivre avec lui, jamais il n'a eu à élever la voix. Avec Charlie, on pouvait rester des heures cote à cote, sans que le silence entre nous ne devienne désagréable. Il était silencieux et peu bavard, en cela je lui ressemblais. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier:

- Non papa, je-les-garde

- Je suis ton père

- Oui, tu es mon père. Tu es mon père, et tu ne comprends pas, il est trop tard, je les garde, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Je suis chez moi, Bella et tant que tu seras chez moi, tu respecteras mes règles.

- Pourquoi Charlie, pourquoi ne comprends tu pas?

- Ma chérie, tu es trop jeune!

- Je suis leur mère, tu peux essayer de comprendre ça? Non?

- Bella? Tonna-t-il

- Non CHARLIE, si tu ne veux pas de mes enfants alors je ne resterait pas une seconde de plus ici

- BELLA!

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste, j'étais sortie, montais dans ma voiture. Je pensais, ce jour là, être parti pour toujours.

_**Aout**__**, **_

_**près de 3 mois après la naissance des jumeaux**_

- Bella, ramène tes fesses.

- Non Jacob

- Ecoutes, tu as accepté de devenir ma femme et tu sais que c'est la plus belle chose, que tu m'offres. Tu me donnes une famille Bella et Charlie en fait parti.

- Je sais Jake, mais il ne voulait pas de nous…

- Bella, tu es partie, il venait d'apprendre que sa fille unique, n'était plus…, enfin était une femme. Fais un pas vers lui. Ça te coûteras moins que de ne plus jamais lui parler.

- Non, il y a des mois qu'il…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, cette conversation, on l'a eu des dizaine de fois.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant?

- Il se moque de ce qui nous arrive.

- Ne soit pas injuste, Billy te l'a dit, il ne fait plus rien. Ils ne vont plus pêcher, rien.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il embrasse mon visage, d'abord avec tendresse, puis avec passion. Je sent mon cœur qui s'affole.

- Jake, non.

- Non! Murmure t'il, tout en caressant mon dos. Je vois un léger sourire naitre sur sa belle bouche.

- Jac…ob, non, lui dis-je me retenant de rire

Il picore mon cou de mille baisers, et je sent des papillons dans mon ventre. Une chaleur réconfortante envahie mon corps.

- Jake, les jumeaux, soufflai-je

- Au lit, changés, nourris, et endormis.

Il se frotte contre moi et sa virilité me rappelle que nous n'avons jamais été amant. Alors laissant parler nos 2 corps, je lui rends son baiser.

- Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille

Je le regarde et acquiesce de la tête. Alors avec des gestes tendres et emplis de douceur, il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à notre chambre.

Je me souviens de ses doigts qui tremblent quand il défait le premier bouton de mon chemisier. Je le regarde enlever son tee-shirt, et je mets mes mains sur le haut de son pantalon, il respire avec difficulté. Je lui ouvre lentement la boucle de sa ceinture. Puis le bouton de son jean.

Je laisse le vêtement se dérober à mes doigts et le voit glisser le long de ses cuisses musclées. Je rougis et baisse la tête, mais je me ravise, sa virilité est tendue sous son boxer et je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise.

En levant les yeux, nos regards se croisent et je lis dans les siens le désir et l'amour qu'il a pour moi, alors je laisse mon corps répondre à son appel.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes le tirant vers notre lit, que nous avons partagé comme des amis, ne nous dispensant que de chaste caresses.

Je m'assoie au bord de ce qui sera notre couche conjugal. Le tirant vers moi, je m'étend et l'attire contre ma poitrine nue, il frissonne encore une fois, pourtant son corps est brulant.

Et lui si bavard, garde un silence timide. Il détaille ma personne, les bras de chaque coté de mon torse, il regarde mes seins, montaient et descendre au fil de ma respiration. Calquant la sienne sur la mienne, il embrasse mon ventre.

Je me souviens de sa main sur mon sein. Il tremble. Puis la mienne qui dessine les muscles de son torse ne pouvant me lasser de la douceur de sa peau.

Et durant cet après-midi d'août, je pris le plaisir que m'accorder mon ami, mon amour, mon amant. Lui, si patient, m'offrait sa première fois.

Je fus à plusieurs reprise, éblouis par son sourire solaire, et stupéfaite des caresses qu'il m'appliquait, jouant avec mon plaisir, ne se lassant pas de m'entendre crier son nom.

Après des heures de ravissements, jouant avec sensualités de ses charmes, nous arrivions dans la soirée chez mon père. Jacob avait gagné. À partir de ce jour, je pus compter sur mon père comme allié pour l'éducation de nos bébés.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je regardais mais enfants sortirent de leur classe. Jacob parlait avec Victoria, la maitresse des jumeaux. Je pris le temps de regarder leur échange, leurs gestes et pour je ne sais quelle sombre raison, je ressentie de la jalousie.

Victoria est une très belle femme, c'était indéniable. Rousse, avec de belles boucles soyeuses, des yeux bleus magnifiques, un sourire hollywoodien, sans oublier un corps de rêve. Et ce sourire ultra brite, elle le faisait à mon mari.

Elle se tortillait devant lui, bombant les seins sous un chemisier ne cachant quasiment rien de son opulente poitrine. Elle se mit face à Jacob, et leva la main vers lui, un geste presque commun mais tellement intime. Je crus qu'elle allait toucher son visage mais d'un geste agacé, Jake la lui repoussa. Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse. Là, mon esprit se mit à travailler à une vitesse folle.

Jacob a un garage, il est à son compte. Ce n'est pas le seul garage de la ville, et pourtant cette femme lui avait demandé de réparer sa voiture, une Cadillac Fleetwood Eldorado Convertible rouge de 1971, le rêve pour un mécano comme lui.

Je ne vois pas le visage de mon homme, il me tourne le dos, mais je vois ses épaules se contracter, geste de colère chez lui.

Il se passe quelque chose de pas net entre ses 2 là. Je détourne les yeux et me retourne vers mes petits qui arrivent en courant vers moi. Je me met accroupis pour réceptionner mes 2 précieux colis.

Je les embrasse, Macen est un très beau petit garçon, les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux émeraude, la peau pâle et le charme de son…

Je secoue la tête. Béthie est dans mes bras elle aussi, elle détaille mon visage, elle est magnifique avec ses yeux chocolats si expressifs, ses longs cheveux bruns avec des anglaise elle est mon double. Elle met sa main sur ma joue, je la regarde, elle est si mignonne. Mon mini moi essaye de lire dans mes pensées.

- Bonne journée, mes chéris.

- Oui m'man j'ai 8ans aujourd'hui, me dit ma fille.

- Moi aussi, je te rappelle, ronchonne son frère.

- Je le sais ça mes bébés, leur souris-je

- Maman, s'offusquèrent-ils, faussement boudeur.

- Eh non Bella, me dit mon père, à 8 ans, on est plus des bébés depuis longtemps, pas vrai les gamins

- Ouais, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Oh, eh bien, excusez moi, mes grands, dis-je en les embrassant.

Je me relève, leur caressant la tête, un sourire au lèvre

- Alors les grands, maman veut un bisou.

- M'man, y a nos copains, souffle Macen

Il regarde sa sœur, échange silencieux, propre à leur statut de jumeaux. Et la seconde d'après, je suis au sol, mes 2 petits monstres contre moi, pour un combat de chatouilles.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Comme ils grandissent vite. Charlie vient à ma rescousse, en attrapant sa petite fille et lui faisant de petits baisers dans le cou. Quand à Macen, il avait sa tête contre mon torse et riait. Je lui embrassais le sommet de la tête. Il mis ses bras autour de mon cou et il enfouie son visage dans mes cheveux, secouait d'un rire joyeux.

Je me redressais, gardant mon merveilleux fardeau contre moi. Je tendis une main à ma fille. Elle nous rejoint, puis mon père.

- Alors, il y a une séance de câlins et je suis pas invité?

Jacob venait de nous rejoindre. Il arborait son sourire solaire qui me faisait tant chavirer. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais de glace et il l'avait senti.

- Papa, dit Béthie en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon amour.

La petite se mis à glousser et rosir, embrassant son papa.

- Et toi, fils, tu ne viens pas?

- Pourquoi tu parlais avec mademoiselle Victoria

Jacob garda le silence et son sourire se fana. La question de notre enfant était celle qui me brûlait les lèvres, et comme dans un mauvais film de série Z, je vis mon ciel s'obscurcir.

Je regardais mon époux. À la question de notre fils, il avait baissé les yeux, les dérobant à ma vue.

- Une conversation de grand, p'tit gars, lui lança-t-il.

Macen garde le silence un instant, puis l'air perplexe, il dit:

- Oh, je croyais qu'elle te parlait du spectacle de l'école!

- …non, quel spectacle, mon chéri, lui demanda son père.

- La kermesse, papa, la kermesse avant de partir en vacances.

- Un spectacle, répondit son paternel, faignant l'ignorance.

- Tu te moques, papa, dit Béthie, tout sourire.

- Ah, ma grande fille, aussi intelligente que sa maman!

- Alors, se plaignit Macen.

- Non champion, lui dit Jake, pourquoi?

- C'est une surprise, lui dit Béthie

- Oui, rajouta Macen, tu parles beaucoup avec la maitresse.

- Moi j'ai cru qu'elle te disais tout, ajouta Béthie.

- Non… non, mes grands, termina Jacob, troublé.

Un silence pris place, et mon mari essayait de capter mon regard. Moi, fuyant la connexion qu'il tentait d'établir entre nous.

Je regarde en direction de l'établissement qui accueil mes enfants. Victoria nous regarde, je suis au bord de la crise, heureusement la conversation reprend et j'en remercie intérieurement l'investigateur.

- Bon, repris mon père, alors qui a 8ans aujourd'hui?

- Moi, moi, moi, crièrent les jumeaux.

- Et qui veut une glace? Continua leur grand père.

- Nous, nous, nous, répondirent les enfants en sautant et en se tenant par les mains.

- Allé, vous venez les mômes, leur dit leur papi.

- Papa, ça te dérange de les prendre avec toi ce soir?

- Non, ma chérie, rie t'il

- Merci, je t'aime, lui dis je ne le serrant contre moi.

Il était comme toujours mal à l'aise avec les démonstration en public.

- Allé, hop, mes petits monstres, en voiture.

Je regardais mon père et les enfants s'éloignaient dans la voiture de patrouille. Quand la voiture tourna au coin de la rue, je me mis face à mon époux.

- Que ce passe t'il, Jake ?


	6. Chapter 6

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Le chapitre qui suit, est très cours mais c'est pour donner de la consistance à l'histoire. Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 5

Nos regards étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Je pris le temps de le détailler, Dieu qu'il est beau. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait sacrifié au profit d'une coupe courte, plus pratique dans son travail. Sa peau mate, que je savais douce et sucrée. Sa bouche pleine, toujours prête à me sourire et ses grands yeux noirs, dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je ne connaissais plus l'homme qui me faisait face. Son regard était noir, la petite lumière qui les anime habituellement, a disparu et sa bouche reste close.

Je sais que mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps, trop, mais je suis à un tournant de ma carrière, et sur une affaire…difficile.

Je lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, et il ne répondait pas. Je voyais à l'encre de ses pupilles, qu'il était partagé entre colère et la recherche des mots à venir. Je me mis à frissonner.

Je reculais d'un pas quand il bougea sa main dans ma direction. Son silence, qui se prolongeait, était pesant et lourd de sens.

- Elle et toi…,m'étranglai-je

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Elle et TOI ? Répétai-je.

Je reculai d'un pas de plus, ne supportant pas notre proximité, identique à celle qu'il venait de partager avec elle. Comme à mon habitude, l' émotion, trop forte, laissa place à une rivière de larmes.

- Bella, supplia-t-il

- Non…, commençai-je, mais n'insulte pas mon intelligence

- Bella, dit il faisant un pas vers moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir, mais…

Je le stoppais d'un geste de la main, effleurant malgré moi son torse. Il frissonna à mon contact et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je voulus la lui retirer, mais il la maintint contre lui. Je repris:

- Non…Jacob, pas maintenant.

Il respecte ma demande, et garde le silence sans jamais me quitter des yeux, ni lâcher ma main. L'amour que j'ai pour lui est fort mais le sentiment de trahison se confond avec une souffrance passée.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des enfants, lui dis-je

Il acquiesce, son regard ne faiblit pas, il m'aime je le sais, mais le doute est le pire des poisons et celui-ci prend rapidement.

- Le programme est le même. Le restaurant, les glaces, le cinéma et la nuit chez Charlie, nous on ne compte pas. C'est leur jour.

- Ok, souffle t'il d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu vas les rejoindre, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je alors qu'il tentait de parler.

- Moi, je rentre à la maison et je récupère des affaires pour la nuit et leurs cadeaux.

- Bella, écoute…

J'arrache de son emprise, ma main, essuyant rapidement les larmes sur mes joues.

- Je fais vite, je prends ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils passent une bonne nuit chez leur grand père. D'accord?

- D'accord, dit il

Sa voix est calme, trop calme. Je sais qu'il faut que je le laisse parler.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Je le sais mais là, maintenant je lutte contre moi-même, entre l'envie de mettre une baffe et celle d'aller voir cette… cette…femme.

- Je comprends mais tu es à coté de la plaque, Bella, tu me connais depuis que je suis tout môme.

- Jacob, après-les-enfants

- Ok

- Je te jure, Jacob Ephraïm Black que tu vas pouvoir parler et tu auras intérêt à le faire, lui crachai-je, sentant ma voix partir dans les aigus, mais les enfants sont « P R I O R I T A I R E S », tu es d'accord?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors rejoints notre famille.

Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire, qui fane aussitôt. Je lui tournais le dos, lui restant sur place. Alors que je rentrais dans ma voiture, je le vis approcher de la sienne et s'assoir sur l'aile, tenant sa tête dans une de ses mains. Quand je passai près de lui au volant de mon monospace, il se retourna vers moi, je vis ses lèvres bougeaient et sans même l'entendre, je savais qu'il me disait « je t'aime ».J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, fuyant son image.

Je conduisis jusqu'à notre domicile, en larmes et le cœur empli de questions. Pourquoi ? Pas Jacob? Pas encore? Mais bordel qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça?

Je prends une bouffée d'air, prends ce pourquoi je suis venue, je passe par la salle de bain, me rafraîchis rapidement et repartant pour le restaurant, je m' encourage pour retrouver mon calme, pour Charlie, pour les enfants.

Devant la vitrine du restaurant, je profite du spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Ma famille, dans une scène de bonheur, qui sonnait faux, car Jake ne souriait pas. Mon père me vit et me fit signe de rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le bruit me surpris. La musique trop forte, les cris des enfants. Je mis ma main sur le comptoir, regardant la serveuse qui me sourit. Je lui rends la politesse.

- B'oir Bella

- Bonsoir, Leah.

Je me dirige vers la table, mais mes jambes sont si lourdes, j'ai dû mal à avancer, j'ai le trac. Je regarde mes pieds et me remémore mes jeunes années ou pas un jour je ne me blessais. Je ris toute seule, et relève les yeux, croisant ceux de mon père. Il me regarde, il est heureux et fier d'être là. Je le vois rire à une blague de mon époux. Je m'assois à coté de lui, faisant face à mes enfants et leur père. Un échange rapide entre nous et le jeu de la comédie commence, je lui souris, puis à mes enfants. Il se détend et me rend son merveilleux sourire solaire. Macen l'imite, suivi par sa sœur.

- Alors, papa?

- Oui, chérie.

- Ça te dérange pas de garder les petits ce soir.

- Tu te moques de moi

- Steuplé, papi, demande Macen, excité comme une puce.

- Steuplé, Steuplé, Steuplé, sautillait Béthie.

- Bon d'accord, les p'tits, mais il y a des règles à suivre

- Papa!

Il me serra contre lui nous faisant un clin d'œil à l'ensemble des individus autour de la table.

Le reste du repas fût agréable, les petits mangèrent leurs assiettes respectives, avec la volonté de bien faire, mais pour surtout voir arriver l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux. À la fin du repas, j'avais réussi à me détendre, le vin aidant et quand Leah arriva, en chantant, portant le gâteau des jumeaux, mon bonheur était parfait. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Jacob tenait les petits dans ses bras, riant d'une joie sincère.

Ils avaient leurs petits coudes sur la table et tapaient dans leurs mains, euphoriques, à l'idée de souffler leurs bougies.

Nous entamions le « happy birthday », quand l'homme entra dans le restaurant. Nous continuions, les petits appelant Leah, frappant dans sur la table. Je riais à pleine gorge, mon chapeau de fête, ceux que nous avions tous mis pour l'occasion, mon chapeau tomba sur mes yeux à force d'appuyer ma tête contre le dossier de la banquette en cuir. Jake tendis le bras par-dessus la table pour me le remettre en place, c'est la qu'en levant les yeux, je vis l'homme à coté de notre table. Il avait une arme au poing, elle était dirigée sur moi.

Mon cri me surprît, autant que les autres occupants du restaurant. Une détonation, une décharge dans l'épaule, je m'affaisse lentement. Les visages de mes enfants, en pleurs, que leur père protège de son corps.

La main qu'il tend vers moi quand il voit que je glisse de mon siège. Puis le silence. Je crois que c'est la fin.

Mais une seconde détonation. Une douleur dans la poitrine, mon père qui tire à son tour et le black-out. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan black, 26 ans, adjointe du procureur de la ville de Seattle, je viens de me faire tirer dessus.

Une sale journée.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

CHAPITRE 6

( Edward )

Je venais de rentrer chez moi. Un appartement de 250 mètres carrés, en haut de l'un des plus beaux immeubles de New York. Le mien. Au centre de la grosse pomme. Face à Central Park.

Moi, le musicien, le rêveur, le solitaire, j'avais repris le dessus, reprenant ma vie en main. En tout cas je donnais le change, pour que les autres y croient, que ma famille le pense.

Le choix que j'avais eu il y a près de 9 ans, avait été destructeur pour notre famille. Emmet et Rosalie ne vivaient plus avec la famille, Alice et Jasper s'étaient mariés, Carlisle et Esmée vivaient à présent seuls dans une maison en périphérie de New York. J'avais mis leur vie en l'air, par lâcheté.

Contre toute attente, j'avais choisi une voie différente de celle que mon père avait souhaité pour moi. Mais égal à lui-même, il accompagna chacun de mes choix, et les applaudis plus tard.

Ma mère avait tout de suite adhérer à ma reconversion. Mon travail lui apportait de la fierté et depuis 4 ans que j'étais à mon compte, elle était devenue ma partenaire.

Aujourd'hui je pouvais me venter d'être, l'architecte le plus en vogue des Etats Unis, de l'Amérique du Nord. Mon entreprise avait des contrats jusqu'à Dubaï, et le japon me faisait de l'œil.

Ma mère avait fais la décoration de mon dernier chantier, un magnifique palais en Inde. Je l'avais restauré, respectant les traditions de ce merveilleux pays.

Actuellement à Las Vegas, Esmée finissait la déco du casino que je venais de livrer à mes clients.

Oui, après toutes ses années de peine, de doute et de solitude, j'étais fier d'avoir réussi ma carrière professionnel, quand à ma vie privé, je n'en avais aucune, plus depuis mon départ de Forks, depuis ma fuite. Pas de vie personnelle depuis que j'avais eu peur de m'engager, laissant seule celle que j'aimais, incapable de me battre pour elle.

Après des mois à foutre en l'air ma vie et ma santé, j'avais appris par ma sœur , la pire des nouvelles. Je me tenais au volant de ma Volvo, perdu en périphérie de Buenos Aires, quand Rosalie me prévint que Bella, ma Bella était enceinte. Rien de pire comme révélation à la veille du nouvel an. Ce soir là, comme les précédents, j'avais renoncé à être heureux, en m'essayant à un cocktail drogue, alcool, en évitant le sexe comme la peste.

Je m'était réveillé le lendemain, nu ou presque, délesté de mes effets personnels, mais avec l'envie de tourner la page, ce que je fis.

Deux mois plus tard, ma famille m'avait récupéré et les idées claires, j'avais repris mes études. Plus aucuns membre de ma fratrie ne me posa de question ou ne prononça son nom.

Voilà huit ans que je suis sorti de l'enfer, huit ans et neuf mois que j'avais tout perdu, par ma seule faute, quittant la chaleur d'un cœur aimant, pour la froideur de ma solitude actuelle.

Je pris une vodka dans le bar de mon salon, et me mis face à la baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville.

« voilà mon empire, ris-je de moi même »

Le carillon de la porte se fit entendre. J'appuyais sur la télécommande à distance:

- Oui.

- Monsieur Cullen, dit la voix de mon majordome, madame Hale, votre sœur, désire vous voir.

- Faites la monter.

- Oui monsieur.

- Merci, Anthony.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur Cullen.

- Anthony ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Prenez votre soirée.

- Monsieur est sûre?

- Certain, bonne soirée Anthony.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Une dernière chose, Anthony.

- Oui monsieur Cullen.

- Arrêtez avec les monsieur, je vous les dis appelez moi Edward.

- Bien mons…, Edward.

- Bonne nuit Anthony.

Je mis fin à cette échange, ma sœur entrait dans la pièce, je me détournais de la vue que m'offrait la grosse pomme et lui fit face.

- Que me vaut la visite, de ma styliste de sœur, déclamai-je. Si souvent occupée qu'elle délaisse le pauvre frère que je suis.

- N'inverse pas les rôles, Edward, me dit Alice.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant un instant contre mon cœur, puis la repoussant pour mieux la regardais, je lui dis:

- Est-ce une visite amicale, ou bien viens tu me reprocher, encore une fois, un de mes éventuels oublis.

- Ed, il fallait que je te vois.

- Une urgence? Un problème avec Jazz? Tu as une heureuse nouvelle à m'annoncer?

- Non, non…

- Alice qui a un problème pour s'exprimer, dis-je, mmmmh

- Edward, je …

- Al, les parents ont des soucis, Emmet et Rose?

- Non, la famille va bien.

- Alors, pourquoi fais tu cette tête? Qu'y A-t-il ? M'énervai-je

- Edward…il y a 1 semaine, commença-t-elle.

- OUI, m'impatientai-je.

- Vendredi dernier, elle est morte, souffle t'elle.

- Elle? Dis-je, elle qui? Ne comprenant pas.

- E D W A R D! Elle est morte, Bella est MORTE, hurle t'elle.

Je la regarde, un silence de plomb empli la pièce. Je fixe ma sœur dans les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer. Puis son nom, juste de le penser me fais souffrir, mais le sentiment de perte est monstrueux, je n'arrive pas y croire. Je m'attends à ce que ce soit une de ses blagues et qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Mais elle garde cette expression de sérieux qui ne colle pas avec sa personnalité. Je sus qu'il n'y avait aucune malice et le chagrin que je ressentis à ce moment là, me fit reculer devant elle.

- Edward, je suis navrée.

- Alice, soufflai-je sous le choc, pars, s'il te plait.

- Edward…

- Pars, s'il te plait, lui dis-je d'une voix atone.

- Ecoutes moi, je t'en pris.

Je détournais difficilement mon corps de la présence de ma sœur.

- Vas t'en, la suppliai-je, le cœur en lambeaux.

- L'enterrement n'a pas eu lieu… et …

Je garde le silence, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle mis sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il aura lieu ce Jeudi, après demain.

- oh, dis je.

- Edward, je ne veux pas y aller seule et je voulais…

- …que je vienne avec toi, finis-je pour elle.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Elle garde à son tour le silence. Je sent ses bras autour de ma taille, ses mains sur mon torse et sa tête contre mon dos. Je mis mes mains sur les siennes. Elle pleure, je sent l'humidité de ses larmes traverser le tissu de ma chemise.

- D'accord, Al.

Je perçois le tremblement de son corps. Je la fais tourner lentement son corps autour du mien, pour qu'elle se tienne face à moi.

- Je l'aimais, murmure t'elle, c'était mon amie.

- Chut, chut, fis-je, la berçant.

- Pourquoi? S'énerva-t-elle , pourquoi être parti?

- Du calme, Lili.

- Ed, pourquoi tu l'as quitté.

- Alice, la prévenais-je.

- Pourquoi? Dis moi, t'es même pas heureux, merde!

Elle s'est éloignée, sa colère est palpable et la mienne monte d'un cran.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse le mauvais choix, lâchai-je.

- Le mauvais choix, ricane t'elle, mais c'est toi qui l'a fait ce mauvais choix. Dis plutôt, que tu as eu peur, Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Oui, hurlai-je à mon tour, peur qu'elle le choisisse lui, qu'elle ne m'aime pas, qu'elle ne me choisisse pas.

Elle me regarde, elle est triste et finit pour moi.

- et qu'elle ne croit pas en votre amour, dit elle, mais vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, petit frère.

- Elle m'a vite remplacé, me moquai-je

- Tu l'avais abandonné, Edward, m'invectiva-t-elle, comment voulais tu qu'elle réagisse, elle devait attendre que Saint Edward revienne après son escapade dans la ville du tourisme sexuel, et qu'elle t'accueille à bras ouverts, MERDE, TU AS QUEL AGE.

- Je ne cherche pas à rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, ma chère sœur. Mais elle a vite oublié sa peine, bien plus vite que moi qui suis parti.

Je sent la douleur avant de voir sa main partir, et je ne sais pas si je peux retenir la haine que je ressent.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire au lieu d'être lâche, s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Lâche, LACHE, m'énervai-je, incapable de retenir ma colère. JE N'AI PAS ÉTÉ LACHE.

- Ah bon, railla-t-elle

Je me mis devant elle, l'attrapant par les épaules, je la secouais et à chaque secousse je lui criais:

- J'ai laissé mon cœur avec elle, je lui ai facilité la vie, en partant elle n'avait plus de choix à faire.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je ne sais pas si je lui ai fais mal ou si elle sonde enfin la profondeur du trou dans lequel je sombre depuis près d'une décennie.

Je la relâche, et recule d'un pas pour ne plus être en contact avec elle.

- Je te demande de sortir, dis je calmement.

- Non

- Vas t'en

- Viendras-tu avec moi?

- Je te l'ai dis.

- Alors je m'occupe des billets!

- si tu veux.

- Edward ?

- QUOI ?

- Je t'aime, dit elle et elle quitte la pièce.

Quand la porte se referme sur elle, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je fus au sol, sans force. « elle est morte ». Les mots de ma sœur tournent dans ma tête, sans fin. L'espoir n'existait plus. Jamais plus je ne sentirais son parfum, ne toucherais sa peau, ne verrais ses yeux et n'embrasserais sa bouche.

Un sanglot, énorme, m'engloutit tout entier. Mon corps était parcourus de tressautements, mes jambes étaient hors de contrôle. Je me faisais l'effet d'un toxicomane en manque.

La crise fut longue et la peine ancienne. L'étau de mon cœur, m'empêcher de respirer.

Je ne pourrais jamais me faire pardonner. Jamais, plus jamais, ni rire, ni haine. Mon corps fondait lentement et l'abysse de mon cœur se ré ouvrait et s'élargissait. La douleur immense me cloua au sol. Ma cage thoracique se levait avec difficulté, au rythme de mes pleurs. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, la suivre dans son trépas, pour mieux la retrouver.

Je glisse doucement dans la nuit, sombrant dans le monde des rêves et des souvenirs.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

CHAPITRE 7

( Jacob)

Jeudi, jour de l'enterrement.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis debout que pour toi, mon amour. Je me suis levé, Quil et Embry ont dormi dans le salon, ne voulant pas me laisser seul.

Je revois tes yeux, puis le bruit et la tâche sur ton chemisier. Par réflexe, je me suis couché sur les enfants. Et tu as glissé au sol. Une autre détonation, le même bruit. Je tends la main vers toi, désespérément. Mais tu continus ta chute, c'est ton cœur qui a été touché cette fois, stoppé dans sa course.

Ton père a répliqué avec son arme de service, mais trop tard. Ton agresseur gisait au sol, mais toi, tu nous avez déjà quitté.

Vendredi 31 mai, je suis devenu veuf à 24 ans. J'ai eu droit à huit année de bonheur et tu m'as quitté sur un malentendu.

Je restais là, assis sur ce qui fût notre lit marital. Jamais tu ne sera que je suis et que j'ai toujours été un mari fidèle. Tu as été la seule et l'unique. Je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

Aujourd'hui, je te dirais adieu à jamais et je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de ça.

_**Le cimetière**_

Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et compagne de Charlie, se tient près de nous. Macen et Béthie me donne chacun une main. Ils sont silencieux. Nous sommes devant ton cercueil qui est fermé, pour que les petits gardent le meilleur souvenir de leur mère. Une gerbe de rose rouge le surplombe.

Une messe a été célébré et maintenant mon père récitait une prière Quileute, hommage aux guerriers mort au combat.

Je lève mes yeux pour me ressaisir et là, je croise une paire de lunette de soleil, silhouette familière. Une femme brune, de petite taille se tient à l'écart, elle tient un mouchoir sur son nez. À coté d'elle, un homme. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je tourne mon regard vers Sue, qui prends les enfants contre elle.

Je tente de garder mon calme. Difficilement, très difficilement. La cérémonie s'achève. Amis, connaissances et famille défilent devant le cercueil de ma femme, sa dépouille, devant la boite qui la garderait à jamais hors de ma vue.

Après avoir serré des mains, embrassé et remercié toutes les personnes qui se présentaient devant moi, je restais seul. Seul, face à toi que je ne vois pas, qui ne sera plus là. Je fis une dernière prière, déposant une fleur des prés, celle qu'elle adorait.

Je pris ensuite la direction de la sortie. Jetant un coup d'œil au couple qui n'avait pas quitté l'abri des arbres.

(Alice)

Jacob nous avez vu, j'en étais sure, il m'avait regarder et à la grimace qu'il avait fait, je sais qu'il a vu mon frère. Il a lâché ses enfants à ce moment là et les avait remis à une femme derrière lui. Nous ne pouvions les voir, trop petits, ils étaient cachés par l'assistance.

Tout au long de la cérémonie, nous nous étions tenu à l'écart, mais j'avais senti mon frère se tendre au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Quand enfin Jacob sortit à son tour du cimetière, je me dirigeai droit vers la tombe de celle que j'avais abandonné. La visitant après tant d'année de silence, lui rendant visite sur ce qui restera sa dernière demeure.

- Me pardonneras-tu Bella, de t'avoir laissé, je pensais que vous vous retrouveriez un jour, mais…

Je me tais, mes larmes sont intarissables. Je reprends un autre mouchoir, essuyant ce qui me reste de mon mascara.

- Cela crevait les yeux que vous étiez fais l'un pour l'autre, que vous vous aimiez.

Un bruit derrière moi m'indiqua que mon frère m'avait rejoint.

- Je t'en veux, ma sœur, de ne pas avoir choisi mon frère, pourquoi?

- Alice

Sa voix est douce mais elle ne masque pas son anxiété. Il souhaite que nous repartions au plus vite.

Je mis la fleur de freesia, que je tenais à la main sur le bord de la fosse. Je ne pus me résoudre à la mettre sur son cercueil.

- Je vais à la voiture Edward, je t'y attends.

- J'arrive, me répondit-il

_**( Edward) **_

Je me retrouvais face à ce qui serait à tout jamais son dernier lieu de repos. Je m'assis à même le sol ne prétend pas attention à mon costume.

Je pris la fleur de freesia d'Alice entre mes doigts.

- Bella, j'aurais voulu te dire ça, de ton vivant, mon ange, mon amour.

Je regarde le fond de la fosse, regardant cette boite en bois, mais ne voulant pas faire le rapprochement avec ce qu'il contenait.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de t'avoir laissé seule.

Je respire, reprenant la ou j'avais arrêté ma confession.

- Mais ma Bella, tu n'arrivais pas à faire ton choix et je ne voulais pas que tu me choisisses par obligation.

Je souffle, j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes. Mais je reprends tout de même, il y a si longtemps que je voulais lui dire tout ça.

- Je savais que c'était dure pour toi, que tu nous aimais, tout les deux. Je n'aurais pas supporter que tu me quittes pour lui, mais je n'aurais pas voulu que tu es des regrets à rester avec moi.

Je fixe la fleur, l'approche de mon visage pour m'enivrer de son odeur, identique à la tienne, ou presque.

- Alice m'a traité de lâche, elle avait raison. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux car je n'ai pas eu confiance en autre amour et par le même coup, en toi…

- T'es qui?

Je me remets debout surpris d'avoir un public. Je pris le temps de respirer et me retourna. J'eus un choc, la plus belle des vision. Mais un couteau se planta dans mon cœur, ces yeux, ses yeux, les même. Les même que ceux dans lesquels je lisais tant de questions, mais avec le corps d'une enfant.

- T'es qui toi, s'impatienta ma visiteuse.

- Pardon, dis-je.

- Oui, t'es qui, un ami de maman.

Je la dévisageai, sans une parole, incapable de continuer.

- Maman, là, me montra-t-elle, fixant du doigt le cercueil.

Je continuais à la regarder et je me rassis au sol, ébloui par son regard chocolat. Identique à celui de sa mère, les même yeux que je ne pensais jamais revoir, ceux de Bella.

- Alors? Souffla-t-elle.

- Euh, Edward, et toi

- Béthie, dit-elle avec sérieux.

- Béthie, répétai-je

- Oui, Elisabeth, Swan Black, récita le petit ange.

- Elisabeth, Béthie, murmurai-je.

- Tu connais ma maman?

- Bella était une…amie, annonçai-je.

- Ah, tu travailles avec elle.

- Non.

Elle était sérieuse, elle me regardais avec beaucoup d'intérêt, me détaillant. Je la vois qui regarde mes cheveux, elle se rapproche près, très près de mon visage et fixe son regard dans le mien.

- Tu connais mon papa.

Je hoche la tête, mon cœur c'est arrêté. Je ne pouvais plus lui répondre, ma gorge était serré par une boule d'émotion. Alors j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Avant que je ne pus reprendre la parole, elle continuait:

- C'est mon frère, Macen.

- Ququ, comment? Questionnai-je

Elle me sourit, le même sourire que ma Bella. Je ne savais plus si je rêvais ou si c'était un cauchemar.

- Macen est mon frère.

- Béthie, papa va s'inquiéter.

- Macen, il s'appelle Edward, lui dit elle, il connait maman.

Le garçon que je ne voyais pas jusqu'à présent entra dans mon champ de vision et se plaça près de sa sœur. Il avait le même âge, mais il était légèrement plus grand. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Si la fillette était le portrait de sa mère. «Macen » avait mes yeux, mes cheveux et mon teint clair. Je n'arrivais plus à rassembler mes idées. Le cauchemar continuait.

« ils ressemble à leur parents », m'avait dit Bella

Alors je replonge à ce jour, ou ne tenant plus, je lui avais rendu visite, la seule fois. Aucune personne de ma famille ne le sût jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je les vois, je sais qu'elle ne parlait pas de Jacob.

- Ça va, me dit la fillette.

- Mmmh, fis-je, moi leur père.

- Béthie, il faut pas parler aux inconnus.

- C'est un ami de maman, s'impatiente t'elle.

- Elisabeth Macen, conclus-je, et pour moi-même, le nom de ma mère biologique.

Les petits me regardèrent, surpris par le ton de ma voix. Je les regardais un instant de plus et je leur demandais:

- Vous avez quel âge?

- Huit ans, dit Macen.

- Ouais, on est jumeaux, m'informa Béthie.

- Ah!

- Des faux, m'expliqua Macen.

- Ben oui, les vrais ils sont pareils, décréta sa sœur, en toute logique.

- Et Charlie, demandai-je.

- Papi, dirent ils en cœur.

- Oui.

- Il est avec mamie Sue, dit Macen.

- Tu veux voir papa aussi, demanda Béthie.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Je me remis debout, époussetant ma veste et mon pantalon. Puis je pris le temps de regardé vers mon aimée.

- …je me suis trompée, disait Béthie.

- Qui? Demanda son frère.

Sa sœur garde le silence et se détourne de son frère, me faisant face.

- Tu viens, me dit elle, en me prenant la main.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre, elle me tirait par la main, direction la sortie. Au passage, elle récupéra celle de son frère et nous tira tout deux derrière elle. Arrivé au portail, le garçon lâcha sa sœur et parti en courant.

( Jacob)

Alice Cullen, devant moi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Silence radio pendant presque 9 ans, partie, disparue comme son salaud de frère, je ne m'attendais pas à elle, même si au lycée, elles avaient été amies.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Jacob, me dit elle.

- C'est une…surprise, ricanai-je.

- Je comprends…commença-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, continuai-je.

- Il m'accompagne, dit elle simplement.

- Je me doute, mais il n'est pas le bien venu, et toi non plus.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, dit elle

- Toi non, mais moi je n'ai qu'une envie, sifflai-je, le corps tremblant.

- Tu n'en feras rien, je te le certifie.

- Ne compte pas trop la dessus, Cullen, minaudai-je.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est Hale et je te le répète, aucun de nous ne troublera la mémoire de notre amie avec un geste malheureux, pas aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle.

Je vis des larmes dans ses yeux. Je compris qu'elle était sincère et sa peine m'apaisa. Elle vivait un drame, comme moi.

Avant que je dise une chose que j'eus regretté, mon fils me sauta dans les bras, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou.

- P'pa, là bas y a un monsieur qui connait maman.

- Je sais Macen, il est où?

- Là, me dit il en me montrant le portail à l'entrée du cimetière.

Je vis d'abord ma fille. Son bras était tendu en arrière. Elle tenait SA main, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri peu sympathique. Ma fille approcha vers moi, guidant son fardeau derrière elle.

- Papa, papa, c'est Edward, me dit elle, il connait maman.

- Viens ici Béthie, lui dis-je, un peu plus fermement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle lâcha sa main et viens prendre celle que je lui tendais. Et sans dire de mots supplémentaires, je posais mon fils au sol et leur tournais le dos.

- Attends Jacob, me dit le traitre.

- Quoi? rugissais-je.

- Je voudrais te parler, continua-t-il.

- Pas moi

- Pas devant, eux

- Rien à faire, casse toi.

- Jacob Black, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ses enfants entendent ce que j'ai à te dire, tonna-t-il, mais si il le faut…

- La ferme, criai-je, tenant toujours la main de mes enfants.

- Edward, Jacob, intervint Alice.

Je le jaugeais la haine au fond des yeux. Alice fit un mouvement vers nous.

- S'il te plait, Jacob, me supplia-t-elle, pour elle.

- Ne te fous pas de moi.

- Je ne le souhaite pas, me répondit elle.

- Je veux juste parler, ajouta Edward.

Mes enfants me regardaient, je sentais le poids de leurs questions et les larmes pointèrent à mes yeux. Je m'accroupis face à eux.

- Allez retrouver Sue

- Oui, dit Macen.

- Pourquoi, demanda Béthie.

- Je dois parler avec Cull…Edward et Alice, prononçai-je

- Mais…

- PAS DE MAIS, jeune fille, allé ouste.

Je mis un doigt sur la bouche de ma fille, qui garda le silence. Je lui fis un baiser sur le front et répéta ce geste à son frère.

- Je reviens, dis-je aux Cullen.

Prenant ma fille dans mes bras, gardant la main de Macen au creux de la mienne, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Sue. Arrivés à sa porte, elle me sourit et tourna la tête vers nos visiteurs.

- Prends soin d'eux, lui soufflai-je la gorge serrée.

- Oui Jacob, me dit elle, vas y.

- Merci.

Elle me caresse la joue, comme celle d'un enfant.

- Courage, mon grand.

Je regardais mon fils et ma fille, ce tenant par la main, silencieux. Je leur fis un clin d'œil.

_**(Alice) **_

Jacob n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette force de la nature, avec cette impressionnante stature, il n'avait rien à envier à Emmet de ce coté là. Pendant qu'il ramenait les enfants vers leur grand-mère, je pus constater qu'il avait muri. Il a gardé un semblant de calme là ou d'autre exploserait. Je crus même voir de la peur. Quand son fils nous a rejoint, j'ai compris la raison. Ce n'était pas ses enfants, pas biologiquement parlant, mais ceux de Bella et Edward. Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot.

Mon frère mis son bras sur mes épaules, et j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse. Il me caressa les cheveux comme il le faisait enfant quand j'avais du chagrin. Je sentis sa main se contracter sur mon épaule. Je repris rapidement possession de mes moyens et un nouveau mouchoir. Je levais les yeux vers mon frère qui me sourit. Il leva la tête et son sourire se fana, pour devenir un masque indéchiffrable.

Je pris une bouffée d'air frais et me retournais. Jacob nous regardait, l'air fermé, hermétique. Il était à quelques pas de nous. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, puis un second. La main de mon frère glissa de mon épaule. Jacob croisa ses bras sur son torse, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Quand je fus devant lui, je mis ma main sur l'une des siennes. Il ne la repoussa pas. Mes prunelles dans les siennes, je lui dis:

- Jacob je suis vraiment triste de te revoir dans ses conditions là

- Humm

- j'ai été contacté par l'avocate de Bella, maitre Stevens

- Humm

- Oui, peux tu nous montrer comment nous rendre à son cabinet, je te pris

Il prit la parole

- La lecture du testament se fait chez Sue

- Oh, je n'ai pas été informé

- Je lui ai demandé, pour les petits

- D'accord, dis je

- Elle nous attends à l'intérieur.

- d'accord

- Mais lui, il reste dehors

- Il est avec moi, décrétai-je, c'est stipulé dans le courrier que j'ai reçu.

Il garda le silence, puis il nous fis signe de le suivre. Edward me retint un instant « tu ne m'avais pas dit pour le testament, qu'y a-t-il au juste ici »

Je lui fis signe de garder le silence et de suivre l'époux de Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPITRE 8**

_**( Samantha Stevens)**_

15h

- Mesdames et messieurs, commençai-je, monsieur Black, ajoutai- je à l'intention de Jacob, vous savez que nous sommes réunis à la demande de la défunte, Madame Isabella Mary Swan Black.

Je les regarde tous, 2 femmes et 3 hommes se tenais face à moi. Quand le nom de mon amie sortis de ma bouche, les deux hommes que je savais amants de mon amie, rencontre entre le présent et le passé.

- Je me présente, je suis Samantha Stevens, je suis l'avocate et l'amie de Bella, donc je continuerais à l'appeler ainsi, car elle nous le demanda un jour, à chacun de nous.

Hochements de tête, genoux que l'on croise, gorge que l'on racle. La tension est élevée, il ne me reste qu'à essayer de la faire redescendre.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je vais vous lire les termes du testament. Bella souhaitait que tout ses biens reviennent à son époux, Jacob Black. Elle te confie, sa collection d'ouvrages originaux de la littérature Anglaise, Française et Américaine, pour que tu la transmette à vos enfants, pour qu'ils aient le goût du romanesque, du drame et de la tragédie comme leur mère.

Je fais une pause, me souvenant d'une Bella riant, au moment de l'inscription de ce point dans l'acte que nous faisions.

- Jacob, elle te propose de donner sa voiture à Sue, ou que tu la garde.

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de dire, que Sue la prenne, il lui sourit.

- Bien, elle te laisse le choix, lui dis-je. La maison, les meubles et tout ce qui s'y rattache, te reviennent et ça jusqu'à ta mort. Au-delà, les enfants en auront la jouissance. Pour les bijoux qu'elle possédait, elle souhaite que le tout soit remis à Béthie, pour Macen, elle lui demande de remettre à celle qui sera sa futur femme, son alliance, qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère paternel.

Nouveau silence, je leur laisse le temps d'intégrer ce que je viens de leur dire.

- Elle m'a demandé de remettre ses quatre lettres. Une pour vous Charlie, Jacob, madame Hale et vous monsieur Cullen.

Je marque un temps.

- Elle a émis le souhait que vous vous réunissiez tout les quatre pour lire vos courriers. Chacun ayant les réponses aux questions que vous pourriez vous poser.

J'attend des réactions, elles ne viennent pas.

- Je demande aux personnes qui ont reçu une lettre de rester à leur place et les autres de sortir, merci.

Pendant que le salon où je m'étais installée se vidait, je pris le temps de réunir mes affaires, gardant le testament ouvert devant moi. Mon travail était loin d'être fini.

- Bon, dis je, installez vous près de la table, s'il vous plait.

- Merci, Sam, me dit Charlie.

Je lui souris, son chagrin est palpable. Il semble absent, comme si il avait laissé une partie de lui-même…ailleurs.

- Jacob, approche toi, stp.

- Sam, je voudrais 5 minutes.

- C'est ok pour moi.

- Je comprend, dis Alice Hale, s'asseyant à coté de Charlie.

Edward Cullen gardait le silence. Je lui montrais la place libre à coté de sa sœur. À l'opposé de celle de Jacob.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un calme parfait, je repris:

- Puis je reprendre?

- Oui.

- Oui…

- Bella souhaitais que vous ouvriez des à présent les missives que vous avez reçu.

- Bien, dirent-ils.

Le bruit du papier qui se déchire et que l'on déplie. Puis le silence, pendant la lecture. Je me redresse sur ma chaise, les regardants avec attention.

_**( Charlie)**_

Samantha était face à nous, elle nous regarda un instant, et se remis à lire les documents devant elle. Je fis d'un seul regard le tour du salon et enfin, j'ouvris la lettre de ma fille.

_**Charlie, papa**_

_**Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour te les dire, et je m'en excuse. Je sais qu'encore une fois, je te fais de la peine.**_

_**Papa, à l'heure à laquelle je t'écris cette lettre, je suis heureuse. Mon père m'a pardonné, mes enfants sont beaux et en bonne santé, et j'ai le mari le plus aimant. Ma vie de femme, d'épouse, et de mère est une réussite. **_

_**Je me présenterai pour ma vie futur sans honte, mais avec un seul regret.**_

_**Je souhaite que tu prennes soins de Jake, et que tu lui dises tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Pousses le à refaire sa vie, qu'il ne reste pas seul. C'est mon amour, mon sauveur et à jamais mon meilleur ami. Protège le de lui-même et de ce qu'il va arriver.**_

_**Papa, vous êtes quatre dans cette pièce, et je veux que mes enfants rencontre leur autre famille et surtout leur vrai père. Edward Cullen.**_

_**Garde en tête mon vœux, celui que Béthie et Macen gardent un souvenir de moi et qu'ils sachent que je les aime.**_

_**Papa. Je m'excuse de la tâche que je te confie car je sais l'impact qu'elle aura sur vos vies. Mais tu es le gardien de mon cœur, depuis mon enfance. Je te confis les 3 amours de ma vie.**_

_**Prends soins de toi, Charlie Swan. Tes petits enfants comptent sur toi.**_

_**Ta fille, Bella. **_

Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot, je refermai l'enveloppe sur les derniers mots que ma fille me transmettait. je me mis à pleurer doucement, sans aucune honte ou retenue.

Je vis Alice bouger près de moi, elle me regardait. Je lui pris la main et l'embrassa. J'avais toujours adorer cette gamine et après tout elle avait été présente pour Bella, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle m'attira contre elle, et me serra dans ses bras.

_**( Alice)**_

Je vis Charlie regardais autour de lui. Puis prendre la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se mettre à lire. Je regardais la mienne. Je reconnus la petite écriture de Bella, et mon nom de jeune fille inscrit. Je pris le temps de faire apparaitre en moi son image, et enfin je l'ouvris.

_**Ma chère Alice**_

_**Cela fait des années que nous nous sommes pas vues. Au lendemain de son départ, qui fut aussi le vôtre, la solitude qui m'habitait, me poussa à haïr toute la famille Cullen.**_

_**La perte de mon âme sœur me terrassait mais la perte de celle qui était ma meilleure amie m'a rendu amer.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, en posant ces mots sur le papier, je sais que je t'ai pardonné, mais également que je ne te reverrais plus. J'en ai fait mon triste deuil.**_

_**Tu es ici avec mon père, mon époux et si le courage lui a été accordé, avec ton frère. Après tant d'années, je ne me résous pas à prononcer son nom. L'amour est si proche de la haine, cela me fait penser à Othello de Shakespeare, et sa jalousie maladive. Tout deux ont fait le mauvais choix.**_

_**Tu es là pour savoir la vérité. Tu dois savoir, que quelques semaines après votre départ, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de lui.**_

_**Par peur et par honte, je me suis enfuie, laissant seul mon père. J'ai vécu dans un foyer pour mère célibataire, continuant mes cours par correspondance. Seul, Jacob a su où je me trouvais. Il a été mon ami, le meilleur que l'on puisse avoir et que je n'ai eu. Il a été mon port d'attache et ma Boué de secours. Sans lui, je n'aurais pu vivre jusque là et je n'aurais pas connu la joie d'être mère, ni d'avoir une famille.**_

_**Il est le seul à avoir su dès le départ de qui étaient les enfants, nos enfants. Car il les a pris sous son aile, lui jeune adolescent est devenu leur père dès qu'il les a vu et les a élevé comme les siens.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, tu sais que tu es tante, deux fois, des jumeaux. Mais n'oublie pas que Jacob est leur tuteur, seul lui décidera de leur avenir.**_

_**Je te demande, de respecter mon époux et de prendre la place qui te reviens, auprès de Béthie et Macen.**_

_**Ton amie.**_

En tournant la tête vers le père de Bella, je le vis pleurer. Il me regarda prenant ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et le serrer contre mon cœur.

Nous pleurions tout les deux, quand je sentis la main de Jacob se poser sur l'épaule de mon vieille ami. Avec des larmes dans les yeux, il avait l'air d'un enfant.

_**( Jacob)**_

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes, j'avais cette feuille dans les mains, à l'entête du bureau de Bella et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ces quelques mots.

Isabella Swan Black

Adjointe du procureur

Ville de Seattle

Je lisais et relisais, sans pouvoir poursuivre ma lecture. Je ris intérieurement, « allé courage Black, ce n'est que quelques lignes qui ne vont pas te manger ». Je fermais les yeux légèrement. Je tournais la tête vers mon beau père. La fille Cullen le serrait contre elle. Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Charlie, par instinct. Je me sentais si mal que j'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un môme. Je pris une longue inspiration et me lancer à la découverte des pensées de ma femme.

_**Mon Jacob,**_

_**Toi, mon ami, mon amour, mon amant. Je te remercie de l'attention que tu m'a porté. Tu as été le seul à savoir et à me soutenir à un moment de ma vie où j'aurais pu laisser le voile du désespoir se poser sur moi. Sans jamais me poser de questions, ni avoir de jugements.**_

_**Tu as été et tu resteras, mon meilleur ami.**_

_**Alors que je pensais ne plus avoir droit au bonheur, tu m'as démontré que l'amour n'avait aucunes limites. Tu as su t'adapter et aimer des enfants que tu savais ne pas être les tiens, et tu as su me donner de l'amour, à moi qui n'avais jamais su te donner autre chose qu'une fausse amitié.**_

_**Je te remercie de t'être donner à moi, toutes ces nuits furent merveilleuses de la première à la dernière, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais que tu n'as pas été le premier. Mais saches qu'aucuns mensonges n'existe entre nous. Comme la femme si peux confiante que tu connais, ma peur restera à jamais que tu sois malheureux sexuellement, car à cause de moi, tu n'auras pas eu l'occasion de découvrir le beau sexe.**_

_**Alors, maintenant, tu sais que je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive et je te demande, je te l'ordonne Jacob Black, ne t'arrêtes pas de vivre, ne ferme pas les yeux sur ton avenir, pense et recherche ton bonheur futur.**_

_**Je te souhaite de rencontrer une femme qui fasse tout pour toi comme toi, tu l'as été pour nous.**_

_**Concernant les enfants, je te demande de les protéger et de continuer leur éducation. Tu es un bon père, ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire.**_

_**Je t'avertis, mais tu le sais déjà car ils sont dans la même pièce que toi. Donc, mon souhait est que Macen et Béthie rencontrent leur « autre » famille. Alice était et reste une amie et la tante de nos enfants. Quand à lui, c'est leur père biologique, et il ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte de lui.**_

_**Je t'ai dis précédemment, qu'il n'y avait aucuns secrets ou mensonges entre nous, mais je t'en ai dissimulé un. Je ne l'ai dis, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autres.**_

_**Quelques jours après la naissance des enfants, tu étais parti avec eux, te rendant chez Sue, à la Push. Je rangeais quelques vêtement que Charlie conservait dans ma chambre.**_

_**La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, par habitude, j'ai regard é par la fenêtre de l'étage, pour voir qui cela pouvait être. J'ai immédiatement reconnu sa silhouette. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je me posai mille questions, et me revint à l'esprit, la douleur qu'il m'avait infligé. Je ressenti à cet instant une haine sans borne. J'ai dévalé les escaliers, sans chuter et ouvert la porte. Il se tenait là, un sourire crispait aux lèvres. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler. Je lui ai dit de respecter sa promesse et de sortir de ma vie, que je l'avais oublié, que mon mari m'avait fait le plus beaux des cadeaux en m'offrant une famille. Je n'ai pu lui mentir sur les enfants et lui ai dis qu'ils ressemblaient à leur père et qu'ils étaient heureux. Il n'a jamais su que je parlais de lui, que je disais la vérité et il est parti sans un mot. Sans savoir qu'il avait des enfants.**_

_**Voilà tu connais tout de ma vie. Tu sais qu'elle enfant j'étais, qu'elle adolescente, puis jeune femme je fus et quelle femme tu m'as fais devenir. Ne laisse personne salir notre amour.**_

_**Oh, Jacob Ephraïm Black, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime au moment ou je couche ces mots sur le papier, je t'aime demain, je t'aime jusqu'à la fin. J'aime tes yeux, ta bouche, ton nez. J'aime tes bras contre moi, ta peau mate, ton sourire et le…sexe avec toi. Jake, mon ange, ne rougis pas. Tu as su me faire découvrir un monde de caresse et de volupté. **_

_**Encore merci, merci toi, mon ami, mon amour, mon amant.**_

_**Ta femme, **_

_**Bella.**_

C'Était plus fort que moi, je sanglotait comme un gamin. Toutes ces années, je doutais de moi, de nous. La crainte qu'elle ne me quitte pour un autre ou même pour lui. Mon manque d'expérience m'avait tétanisé. La première fois que j'ai vu Bella nue pour moi, je sais que nous avions peur tout les deux. Je sais que tu avais eu des « rapports » avec lui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il n'y en avait eu qu'un. Nous étions novice, tout les deux. Mais jamais je ne me suis sentis en manque de ce côté-là. Bella, ma Bella. Toujours à te poser trop de questions.

Donc tu lui as dis que j'étais le père de tes enfants. Je me levais de mon siège, croisant le regard de Cullen, il était impassible.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, froid comme la glace. Il baissa les yeux. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, m'y appuyant.

_**( Edward)**_

Au moins je sais qu'il aime les enfants. Je l'ai vu à son regard, tout à l'heure, quand il a pris les petits avec lui. Cette pièce devient de plus en plus oppressante. Le chagrin perle par chacun des pores de notre peaux. Les larmes ne suffisent pas, et je ne me résous pas à lire les dernières volontés de celle qui fût et restera à jamais la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Je ferme les yeux et me reviennent en mémoire les dernières images que je garde d'elle. La colère et la haine quand elle m'a vu sur le pas de sa porte. L'amour dans ses yeux, quand elle parlait de sa nouvelle famille. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de parler. J'étais revenu trop tard. Je sus à ce moment là qu'elle n'était plus à moi, définitivement, alors que je serais à elle jusqu'à la fin.

Elle avait cru mes paroles quand je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas et que je partais. Mon chagrin était tel, que j'avais fuis, sans me retourner.

Jamais elle ne saurait que ma fuite était dû à ma faiblesse. J'avais peur de ne pas contrôler l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Peur de ne pas savoir et de ne pas résister à un abandon.

Et comme le pauvre type que je suis, j'ai préféré la blesser, plutôt que de souffrir. Mais le mal c'est retourner contre moi, car malgré les années, je ne me suis jamais remis de l'avoir laisser.

L'avocate nous regardait tous, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de ma sœur, de Charlie ou de Jacob, son expression changeait, de la peine à la tendresse, puis à l'amitié. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, ses lèvres se plissèrent en une moue que je ne sus identifier. Elle retourna à la lecture des documents qu'elle avait devant elle.

Je me repris et commençais la mienne, je fus surpris par son ton presque amical.

_**Edward,**_

_**Je suis morte, voilà la raison de cette correspondance. Je ne t'aurais jamais écris aucuns des mots qui suivent si je ne te les devais pas.**_

_**Oui, la haine que j'ai eu pour toi existe et existera même au-delà de ma mort, comme l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour un jeune homme, dans cette merveilleuse clairière. Un lieu que je n'ai jamais oublié. Je ne rougis pas de la première fois où je me suis donnée à lui car il m'a fait le plus beaux des cadeaux car même avec mes précautions, deux enfants en ont résulté. **_

_**Aujourd'hui tu as vu tes enfants pour la première fois. Comme tu le constate, Macen est à ton image et Béthie à la mienne. Le choix des prénoms est un geste pour toi et en mémoire de ta vraie mère, Elisabeth Masen, morte en te mettant au monde. Ce fût mon geste pour te rattacher un temps soit peu à nos enfants. **_

_**Cependant ne fais pas de projet pour eux, Jacob en a la garde et est leur père à plus d'un titre. Je lui ai fais par de mon désir qu'ils connaissent leur famille et qu'il te connaisse. Jake prendra les décisions nécessaires. C'est un homme juste et droit a qui je dois beaucoup. Toi aussi. Car il s'est comporté comme un père. Il mérite le respect que j'ai pour lui et que toi, tu as perdu. **_

_**Si un jour tes sentiments ont été sincère, prends soins de ceux que j'aime et qui sont ma famille. Saches que nos enfants sont différents des autres. Ils ont un langage qui leur est propre. Béthie capte les émotions, on ne peut pas lui cacher notre humeur du jour. Elle est très sensible et instinctive. Elle ne se trompe pas sur les gens. Elle est vive et joyeuse, comme Alice. Macen est plus réservé. Il est introverti, ne montre pas ses sentiments, comme toi. Il me donne l'impression de savoir ce que l'on pense. Il est sérieux, calme et intuitif. Ils aiment tout les deux la musique et la littérature. Petits, ils s'endormaient sur les notes de « clair de lune » de Debussy. Béthie est très douée pour le dessin et la peinture. Elle pratique le violon et la danse avec moins de passion que Macen et son piano. Il compose ses propres morceaux et n'a pourtant eu que très peu de cours. Il à le même talent que toi. Je suis leur mère et je les trouve irrésistibles et très intelligents. Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse d'eux. **_

_**Aime les toi aussi. Ils t'aimeront en retour, j'en suis certaine. Mais, gardes toi de les séparer, ils ne le supporteraient pas. Leur relation est fusionnelle. **_

_**Si tu ne comptes pas t'impliquer dans leurs vies, alors va t'en sans te retourner. Tu ne les mérites pas si en les voyant, tu n'as pas eu envie de les connaitre d'avantage. Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu as pu apprendre. **_

_**Bella. **_

Je pris le temps de la relire, puis remis le pli dans son enveloppe. En levant la tête, je vis tout les yeux tournaient vers moi.

L'avocate se racla la gorge.

- Vous avez tous lu, les volontés et paroles que Bella vous destinait à chacun. Il me reste à vous faire part de ses dernières volontés, que j'ai la charge de vous présenter.

Elle se tût et je m'installais droit comme un « i », sur mon siège. Alice s'essuya les yeux et se repositionna sur sa chaise. Jacob revînt s'assoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review, mais je tiens à les remercier encore. Sachez, vous les septiques, les anti Jacob… j'ai bien inscrit que c'était un Bella et Edward. Continuez à souffrir(c'est un bien grand mot) au fil des chapitres, mais une chose, faites moi confiance pour la suite.

Bonne lecture et encore merci de vos commentaires.

CHAPITRE 9

_**(Samantha Stevens)**_

Je me raclai la gorge, leur expliquant ce qui allait suivre et attendais que chacun se réinstalle.

- Bella était mon amie et en sa mémoire, je continuerai à l'appeler comme telle.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Bella souhaite et impose que vous vous comportiez comme des adultes. Pour la sauvegarde de Macen et de Béthie.

Ils me regardèrent et une fois encore hochèrent positivement à ma lecture.

- Premièrement: elle souhaite que les enfants connaissent les Cullen et qu'ils soient informés de l'histoire de leur parents, Edward et Bella.

Il reste compris que Jacob reste leur tuteur et que les enfants décideront de rencontrer ou non, la famille de leur père.

- En second: elle t'informe Jacob, qu'elle avait souscrit à une assurance de 200 000 dollars, prévue pour les études des enfants. Je t'en parlerai plus longuement plus tard.

- En troisième: pour vous Charlie, elle vous laisse la maison, de Forks, que vous lui aviez donné pour son mariage et souhaite que vous l'habitiez en mémoire de sa mère et d'elle-même.

- En quatre: pour Alice Cullen et son époux, elle souhaite que vous deveniez les protecteurs des jumeaux. L'équivalent d'un parrain et d'une marraine.

- Bien entendu, me coupa Alice.

- En cinq: pour Edward Cullen, dis je. Bella ne souhaite pas que vous vous présentiez aux enfants par devoir. Elle estime que les petits n'ont pas à revivre ce qui tient de l'histoire parental et ne doivent pas être assimilés à des pertes collatéral. Donc si vous faites le choix de rentrer dans leur vie, c'est pour toujours.

- Je ne souhaite que ça, murmura-t-il, une chance de les connaitre.

- Oui monsieur Cullen, mais l'engagement est définitif et monsieur Black, ici présent devra assister à vos rencontre jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que sa présence n'est plus nécessaire. Pour les enfants monsieur Cullen.

- Compris, lâcha Jacob, victorieux.

- Compris, répondit Edward, sans baisser les yeux devant le regard assassin que lui lançait Black.

- Très bien messieurs, dis-je, donc mon travail concernant le testament et la succession est fini, hormis notre rendez vous Jacob.

Je vous laisse discuter entre vous et me tiens à votre disposition. Je reste ici, le temps de clôturer notre rencontre. Merci à vous tous.

Alors que je me lève pour prendre un peu l'air, mon téléphone sonne:

- Oui?

- …

- Vous tournez à droite et c'est la grande maison,…

- …

- Oui, c'est bien cette maison, J'arrive.

Je ne laisse à personne le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et je sors.

- Bonjour, merci d'avoir fait cette route.

- À charge de revanche, maitre Stevens.

Je prends l'enveloppe scellée que ma collègue me tend. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la maison, puis du salon où la réunion avait eu lieu.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez tous ici, j'ai reçu un document qui vient compléter les informations que je vous ai transmises précédemment.

Je prends le pli entre mes mains, une enveloppe format a4, très épaisse. Je défets le cachet qui la maintient close et inséra mes doigts à l'intérieur, pour me saisir de son contenu.

- Je vous demande un instant, le temps de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez prendre un moment pour vous rafraichir.

- je peux attendre, dirent Jacob et Edward, parfaitement synchrone.

- je vais me repoudrer, déclara Alice.

- Moi, je vais boire quelque chose, dit Charlie, je te montre o est la salle de bain, ma petite Alice.

- Merci, Charlie.

- Très bien, je vous retrouve tous ici dans … disons 15 minutes.

Ils acquiescèrent.

20 minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait repris sa place. Je m'installais à mon tour derrière la table qui faisait office de bureau.

- Ce dossier contient une lettre, et l'enquête, preuves et fichiers sur une affaire que traitait Bella. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis prise de cours car ça remet en cause tout ce que je vous ai dis tout à l'heure et ses informations sont plus récentes. Cette lettre date de dix jours avant sa mort.

- Que ce passe t'il, s'écria Charlie.

- Je ne me suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que j'ai sous les yeux ou du moins je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

- Le mieux, maitre Stevens, c'est de vous lancer, ou simplement de lire la lettre, proposa Alice.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, cette femme me plaisait, je comprends pourquoi était amie avec elle. Je lui souris et elle me rendit la politesse, ses yeux en accord avec sa bouche.

- Merci, madame Hale, lui dis-je, sincère.

- Sam, vas y, sourit Jacob à son tour.

- La lettre est datée du 21 mai, elle est signée de la main de Bella et de maitre Delahaye. Il y est dit:

_**Moi, Bella Swan Black, née Isabella Swan, de Renée Ford, décédée à ce jour et de Charles Swan, chérif de son état, déclare être seine de corps et d'esprit.**_

_**Moi, Bella Black, mère de Macen Charlie Black et de Elisabeth Sue Black, demande que la garde exclusive revienne à leur père, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. L'assurance vie souscrite revient à la tutelle de l'homme de loi qu'il choisira. Mon choix est réfléchi et n'est influencé d'aucune pression familiale.**_

_**À Jacob Black, tout ce qui fut acquis lors de notre union lui reviens.**_

_**Tout les autres legs restent acquis aux personnes désignées. **_

_**Cette lettre est écrite sous le couvert d'un témoin, est un avenant au testament écris précédemment.**_

_**Jacob, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, ni ma confiance. Je sais que mon choix te blesse, mais il ne vise que le bien être des enfants. Tu restes leur père et je crois voir juste, en disant que la famille Cullen ne t'interdira pas de les voir. Je t'aime.**_

_**Edward, je compte sur ton bon sens et sur ta reconnaissance pour l'homme qui a accueilli tes enfants, les a nourri et surtout les a aimé. Ne rabaisse pas l'intelligence de mon époux en lui offrant un dédommagement financier, tu le blesserais et tu salirais ma mémoire.**_

_**Samantha je te remercie, pour ton travail. Alice, tu remarqueras que ma fille te ressemble et je sais que son goût du dessin te ravira.**_

_**Jake, parle avec Macen. Il ne croit quand toi. Je veux que tu lui expliques que ce n'est pas une punition. Dis à nos enfants que je les aime.**_

_**Bella **_

Jacob avait blêmi. Il gardait difficilement son calme et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Je me sentais mal pour lui, je ne comprenais pas les raisons de ce changement. Edward Cullen se leva et se plaça devant Jake.

- Jacob, dit il

-…

- je ne souhaite pas enlever ses enfants à ta garde.

- Je vais te croire, cracha Jacob.

- Je respecterai ce que Bella m'a demandé, lui déclara-t-il.

- Tu viens les prendre…quand tu n'as plus rien à faire…, clama Jake.

- Tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé et écris, je le respecterai, lui dit Edward, en lui tendant sa propre lettre.

- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi?

- La lire Jacob, et te rendre compte?

- De quoi? Que tu es venu me prendre ce qui me reste de ma famille?

- Non? S'écria Edward, simplement que nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un que nous aimions et qui nous a aimé, à un moment de sa vie. Tu as quoi à perdre en lisant cette lettre?

- Je ne le serais quand la lisant! C'est ça?

- Tout a fait, monsieur Black, c'est à toi, mais elle s'appelle « revient», je te signale, l'informa Edward.

Jacob la lui pris des mains, à contre cœur.

_**(Jacob)**_

J'avoue que je souhaitais lire la lettre que ce connard avait reçu. Je crevais d'envie, de jalousie à l'idée des mots tendres que « ma Bella » avait pu lui laisser. Malgré plus de 8 ans de vie commune, jamais je n'eus à me plaindre de la fidélité de ma femme. Elle était un vrai bourreau de travail. Après la naissance des petits, 3 mois à peine, elle avait passé ses concours en candidat libre. Elle avait obtenu une mention tres bien et une bourse pour sa spécialisation. Moi, 16 ans à peine, j'étais rentré chez un patron qui partait à la retraite quelles années plus tard. J'avais racheté son garage et maintenant, à 24 ans, je pouvais me vantais d'être à la tête d'un garage spécialisé dans les vielles guimbardes.

En septembre, je devais reprendre les 2 garages de mon pote Frank qui prenait à son tour sa retraite. Mais avec tout ça, je ne savais plus si j'aurais la volonté et le courage de bâtir mon rêve. Bella était mon moteur, malgré notre évidente différence de culture jamais je ne me suis sentis idiot à coté d'elle. Elle était simple, douce et belle.

Pourtant, pendant toute la durée de notre union, j'ai toujours eu la crainte qu'elle ne me quitte pour un autre.

Un homme avec une éducation, qui stimulerait son esprit et lui apporterait une qualité de vie meilleur, plus complète, plus enrichissante.

Il y a 4 ans, nos vies avaient changé. À 20 ans, je pris en main mon garage et Bella à 22 ans intégra le cabinet de Marc Darcy, procureur à Seattle qui l'a pris sous son aile. D'assistante de bureau, elle était de venu en quelques mois, l'assistante du procureur lui-même.

Ayant à sa charge, des avocats et leurs secrétaires ou assistantes, elle avait pris un stagiaire.

Nos emploi du temps nous avaient éloigné l'un de l'autre, je ne la voyait que le matin quand elle parlait, et certains week-end. Elle ne me refusait jamais un moment de tendresse. Nous faisions l'amour plusieurs fois par semaine. À la pensée de ses mains sur mon corps, de sa bouche sur mon membre, je durcis. Mon esprit se perdit dans la brume d'une nuit de caresses, seulement quelques jours avant sa …

L'émotion me submergea, grandissant dans mon ventre, mes mains se mirent à trembler et le sentiment de perte découragea mes humeurs de mâle à mon grand soulagement.

Je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait, tenant missive entre les doigts, j'étais partagé. J'avais l'impression de trahir sa mémoire. Elle avait son jardin secret.

Mais la curiosité me brulait les mains et je pris la décision de lire, de la lire, pour savoir si mes doutes avaient eu à un moment ou un autre des raisons d'être.

…je ne t'aurais jamais écris…

…la haine que j'ai pour toi…

… l'amour que j'ai ressenti…

…je me suis donnée…

…le plus beau des cadeaux…

…tes enfants…

…en mémoire de ta mère Elisabeth Masen…

…pour te rattacher à…

…nos enfants…

…ne fais pas de projet pour eux, Jacob en a la garde et est leur père…

…connaissent leur famille…

…homme juste et droit…

…comme un mari et comme un père…

…mérite le respect…

…sentiments…

…sincère…

…enfants…

…différents langages…

Suivez la description des enfants, leur goût, leurs activités, leurs dons. Elle soulignait la ressemblance des enfants avec leur parent. Elle lui demandait de les aimer, de ne pas les séparer.

Ses mots étaient neutre mais parfois, emprunt de retenu, presque de l'amitié.

Mes doutes n'étaient pas fondés. Aucuns étalage de sentiments. Je souris bêtement, repliant la feuille et la posant sur la table, face à Cullen. Sa sœur tend la main et attrape le bout de papier. Elle demande silencieusement l'accord à son frère, il acquiesce et elle lui donne la sienne.

Je regarde l'heure, ça fait près de 2h, qu'on est tous là. Je me lève et sort. Je me rends dans la cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur et prend une cannette de soda.

- Papa,

Je me retourne vers mon fils. Il est debout, se tenant droit, la main dans ses cheveux, comme son père. Il est anxieux.

- C'est qui les gens, papa?

- Des amis de maman.

- Le monsieur, c'est qui pour moi et Béthie?

Je suis choqué, perplexe. Ce petit me foutait les jetons parfois. Il savait qu'il était différent des autres amis de sa mère. Je fis choix d'éluder sa question.

- Où est ta sœur?

- Elle dessine dans le petit salon, me dit il.

- Vas la chercher, s'il te plait.

- Papa?

- Oui!

- Je pourrais encore t'appeler, dit il hésitant,…Papa.

Là, je faillis lâcher ma boisson. Je dus faire une tête étrange ar il recula d'un pas, et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouver sa sœur.

À peine une minute plus tard, ils se tenaient tout les deux, main dans la main, devant moi. Leurs deux visages levaient vers moi, dans l'attente d'une décision, d'une information importante.

Je pris la main de Béthie qui ne lâcha pas celle de son frère, et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, geste identique à celui de sa mère.

- Je vais vous présenter aux amis de maman.

- Tu parles d'Edward et de la dame, demanda ma fille.

- Oui, Edward et Alice.

- C'est tes amis aussi.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je

- Et c'est les nôtres, questionna Macen.

- C'est vous qui choisirez.

Devant la porte du salon où se trouver les Cullen, je fis une pause, pour me détendre et me reprendre. Béthie me serra la main. Je la regardais et lui souris. Macen me surpris une fois de plus et frappa trois petit coups à la porte.

Des pas se firent entendre, et Charlie ouvrit la porte à la volée. Quand il nous vit, il s'écarta, nous laissant entrer.

Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, les enfants à ma suite. Sam est toujours derrière la table qui lui sert de bureau. Alice s'est levée à notre entrée, Edward déjà debout à ses cotés.

- Bonjour madame, fit Béthie.

- Bonjour, dit Macen.

- Bonjour les enfants, dit Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Et voilà, un peu de piment et la rencontre entre les membres d'une même famille et des amis inattendus.

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. **_

_**Je vous avoue que j'ai plusieurs histoires sous le coude, comme on dit, des débuts, des idées. J'ai toujours eu des idées qui me venaient, en dormant, dans le bus… Celle-ci m'a été inspiré il y a un an après avoir lu pour la seconde fois la saga Twilight au grand damne de mon ami. **_

_**Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'osais pas, car c'est une manière de se mettre à nu, mais je vous remercie car vous m'avez permis de passer le cap. **_

_**Je remercie Coralie, qui a lu mon travail et qui m'a donné le courage de vous en faire profiter.**_

_**Une bonne histoire sans public (lecteurs) n'est pas une bonne histoire.**_

_**Alors merci à vous. **_

_**En espérant que ce qui suit vous donnera envie de continuer.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

CHAPITRE 10

_**(les jumeaux)**_

On est dans le grand salon, papa m'a lâché la main et Macen est à côté de moi. La dame avec Edward nous regarde, elle veut nous parler.

- Bonjour madame, dit ma sœur, la devançant.

- Bonjour, dis-je

- Bonjour les enfants, dit la dame.

Ma sœur me regarde, nous communiquons comme ça depuis notre création. Déjà dans le ventre de maman.

B - Un grand changement.

M- Oui, sœur.

B - Notre père, triste.

M- Il a une chose dure à nous dire.

B - Le grand te ressemble!

M- Oui, les même yeux.

B - Et les même cheveux.

Je cligne des yeux, mon frère me sourit. Je serre sa main, il se tourne vers moi et attrape mon autre main.

B - Il est « le » Papa.

M- Mais papa, reste papa.

B - Pour nous, oui.

Je détourne mon regard de ma sœur et regarde celui qui nous aime comme ses enfants et qu'on aime comme notre père.

M- Oui, mais le grand ne savait pas pour nous!

B - Oui, maman ne lui a pas dis, mais pourquoi?

M- Les adultes sont…étranges.

B - Macen?

M- Oui Béthie?

B - On ne se quitte pas?

M- On, toujours ensemble. Nous, 2, nous pas vivre seuls.

Mon frère a promis, mais les adultes font leur choix. Je prends mon frère contre moi. Il me serre contre son cœur que je sens battre au même rythme que le mien.

M- Je t'aime, sœur.

B - Je t'aime, j'aime nous.

M- Oui.

Je tiens la main de frère, le grand bouge et vient près de nous, la dame, elle est petite, mais elle est jolie. Elle approche elle aussi.

M- Ils ont peurs.

B - De nous.

M- Non, de ce qui va arriver.

B - Celui qui te ressemble est triste lui aussi.

M- Oui et il veut nous parler.

B - Oui, mais il ne sait pas comment, il ose pas.

M- Alors on doit lui parler, nous.

B - Veux tu que je commence.

Je dis oui de la tête à ma sœur. Elle me lâche et se met face au grand. Lui, il s'accroupie devant elle. Il lui sourit. Elle pose sa main sur son visage. Il ne bouge pas. Béthie arrive à savoir quand elle touche les autres. Elle retire sa main, et revient vers moi. Elle me redonne les mains. Lui n'a pas bougé, mais il nous regarde.

B - Il a su pour nous tout à l'heure, devant maman.

M- Il veut quoi?

B - Il veut nous aimé.

M- Il veut être le « Papa ».

B - Oui, et il aime maman.

M- On doit partir avec lui?

B - Il ne le sais pas.

M- Quand je le regarde, je sais qu'il nous veut pour lui.

B - Je ne sais pas.

M- Alors on doit parler.

B - Oui, et ne plus nous parler à nous, plus jamais.

M- Oui, aujourd'hui, il faut être « grands ».

Mon frère dit vrai. La petite dame approche, elle nous prend dans ses bras, sans nous séparer. Une décharge me parcourt. Je sais que mon frère la ressent. Elle nous aime déjà, elle aime maman, elle veut nous faire des cadeaux. Elle est très heureuse, elle voudrait…sauter partout. Elle rit, elle pleure. Elle ne savait pas pour nous et le monsieur qui l'accompagne. Elle est très triste pour Bella maman. Elle pense à Bella et Edward qui s'aimaient. Elle repense à Edward qui pleure et qui laisse maman.

Enfin, elle nous lâche, beaucoup d'émotions pour moi. Elle rit et sourit, les larmes glissent sur ses joues. Elle se tient les mains.

Ma sœur est troublée par les sentiments de la dame. Le grand nous a laissé quand on été dans le ventre de maman, mais il ne savait pas, personne ne savait, sauf papa.

M- Elle veut nous prendre à papa.

B - Oui et nous faire des cadeaux.

M- Je veux rester, je veux pas des cadeaux si on doit partir.

B - Papa et papy sont étranges.

M- Ils ont peur qu'on parte.

B - Alors on lui dit au grand qu'on reste « ici ».

M- D'accord, mais je le dis.

Elle me lâche les mains et nous nous tournons vers les adultes. Samantha vient vers nous. Elle nous propose de nous assoir, sur des chaises qui leur font face, à eux tous. Nous le faisons.

_**(Samantha)**_

- Bonjour mes chéris. Je sais que vous êtes tristes, qu'aujourd'hui est un jour difficile, mais nous avons des choses à vous dire.

- Je sais, dit Macen, alors que sa sœur hochait la tête.

- Je vous présente monsieur Cullen! Dis je.

- Edward, dit Béthie.

- Oui, fis-je, et madame Hale, sa…

- Sœur, dit Macen.

- Oui les enfants, continuai-je.

Que ses enfants sont intuitifs. Je leur souris, ils sont si beaux et si tristes.

- C'est notre père, affirma Macen.

- Mais Jacob est papa, poursuivit Béthie.

Ils ont compris, normal, la ressemblance entre le père et le fils est plus que troublante.

- Et elle, elle s'appelle comment? Demanda la fillette.

- Alice, dit la concernée, je m'appelle Alice.

- Alice, dirent les enfants.

- Votre maman et monsieur Cullen ont été amis. Il y a quelques années. Votre mère aimerait, aurait aimé que vous connaissiez monsieur Cullen et sa famille.

- On veut pas laissé papa et papy Charlie, dirent ils, encore une fois dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Je le sais les enfants, mais comme vous l'avez compris, c'est votre papa Il voudrait vous présenter ses parents et ses autres frères et sœurs.

- Maitre Stevens.

- Oui monsieur Cullen.

- Permettez moi de leur parler, directement, sans intermédiaire.

- Oui, si vous le souhaitez.

- Jacob, dit il.

- Vas y Cullen.

- Non, Jacob, je souhaite que tu viennes avec nous, ajouta Edward.

- Ah…, bien.

- Oui, les enfants, vous voulez bien venir avec nous, leur dit Edward, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, dit Béthie, en lui prenant la main.

- Hummm, dit Macen en prenant celle de Jacob, et elle, rajouta-t-il, montrant Alice du doigt.

- Plus tard mon choux, lui dit madame Hale.

_**(Edward)**_

Ma fille marchait à côté de moi, Jacob était devant nous, Macen près de lui, pour nous emmener dans le jardin. Il faisait bon dehors, une légère brise soulevait les branches du sol pleureur qui s'y trouver. C'était un arbre magnifique, dont les branches souples touchées le sol et le balayaient à chaque bourrasque de vent. Béthie me tira le bras et me fis passer le voile de branchage. À ma grande surprise, un banc en bois était disposé contre le tronc de l'arbre, épousant sa forme anguleuse.

Il y faisait plus sombre, mais aussi un peu plus frais. Un endroit calme, à l'abri des regards, qui devaient être agréable lors des fortes chaleurs.

Jacob était assis à même le sol, Macen entre ses jambes, le dos appuyait sur son torse. Béthie s'était assise sur le banc et tapotait à coté d'elle, me proposant ainsi de l'y rejoindre. Elle était sereine, à l'inverse de son frère, qui ne cachait pas ses sentiments.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer? Dis-je, troublé.

- Le début, c'est mieux, dit Béthie, très sérieusement.

- C'est quoi pour toi, le début, lui demandai-je, me retenant de sourire.

- On sait que tu es Edward, me répondit elle.

- L'ami de maman, continua Macen.

- Votre père…génétique, ajouta Jacob.

- Donc, on a deux Papa, souffla ma fille.

- Et plus de maman, souligna Macen, tristement.

- Alors, vos mieux 2 papa dans ce cas là, décréta sa sœur.

Je regardais Jacob, qui serrait son fils, mon fils, contre lui, le menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Une réelle complicité les liait. Je leur souris timidement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir?

- Raconte nous « maman », avant, avec toi, proposa Macen.

- Votre mère est rentrée dans ma vie, un matin de janvier. Je savais qu'une nouvelle élève arrivait au lycée, je m'en moquais, rien, disons plutôt qu'aucunes filles ne m'intéressaient et je m'ennuyais, me contentant d'accompagner mes frères et sœurs. Puis, alors que j'étais à la cafétéria de l'école, assis à ma place, je la vis. Elle était intimidée par le regard des autres élèves. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Et le coup de foudre fût réciproque. Quelques jours plus tard nous ne nous quittions plus.

- Vous étiez des amoureux alors, demanda Béthie.

- Oui, dis-je, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle sourit.

- tu lui ressemble beaucoup, à ta maman, soufflai-je.

- Macen, c'est à toi qu'il ressemble, constata-t-elle. Vous avez les même yeux, et vos cheveux sont de la même couleurs.

Elle me regarda, guettant ma réponse. Un sourire naissant aux lèvres, elle repris:

- Il a le même sourire en coin quand il est heureux.

Macen regarda sa sœur, et lui dit des mots que seul ses yeux pouvaient comprendre. Un langage muet. Celui de deux âmes jumelles, deux moitiés d'une seule âme.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup, à ta maman, tu es aussi belle qu'elle.

- Merci, rosit elle.

- Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai vécu le bonheur parfait. Mais j'ai commencé à avoir peur.

- De quoi? Demanda Macen.

- De ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être aimé comme moi je l'aimais. Alors, quelques jours après l'anniversaire de votre mère, je lui ai dis que je partais, que je ne l'…aimais…pas. Que tout redeviendrait comme avant…comme si je n'avais jamais fais…partie de sa vie. Comme si je…n'avais jamais « existé ».

- Pourquoi? S'écria Jacob.

- Tu le sais! Dis je.

- Elle t'aimais.

- Non…enfin, si, mais…

- Mais quoi, Cullen?, cria-t-il.

- Elle t'aimais aussi, dis je sur le même ton.

Les enfants gardaient le silence, Macen se tourna vers Jacob, qui avait détourné la tête, rompant leur contact. Le petit lui caressa la joue, et plongea son visage dans son cou. Béthie vint s'assoir près de son frère et se serra contre son père. Jake lui embrassa la tempe et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille, la mienne. Alors je repris:

- Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir, entre toi et moi. Elle ne souhaitait blesser aucun de nous. Je voyais qu'elle souffrait de ne pas être avec toi, et en même temps, elle ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

- tu veux me faire croire que tu es parti pour son bien, me railla Jacob.

- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, il faut être assez fort pour accepter qu'il soit heureux ailleurs…qu'avec toi.

- Ouais.

- Mais par lâcheté aussi.

- Tu veux me faire croire que…

- Non, je ne fais rien d'autre, seulement dire la vérité. La preuve, huit ans plus tard, je découvre qu'elle a fait sa vie avec toi, sifflai-je.

- Oui, pauvre mec, après qu'elle est découvert que le mec qui l'a « pseudo » aimé, l'avait aussi mis enceinte.

- Je ne savais rien, dis je en baissant la voix.

- Elle ne voulait pas m'imposer sa vie, je l'ai choisi quand les petits sont nés. Je les ai de suite aimé, m'avoua-t-il.

- Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai su que je l'avais perdu, lançai-je.

- ça t'a pas empêché de venir la voir? Ricana-t-il.

- Comment le sais-tu? Insistai-je, curieux de sa question.

- Elle était ma femme, et elle le restera toute ma vie, lança Jacob.

- Elle te l'a dit, c'est pas plus mal. Elle m'a dit ce jour là, que tu lui avais donné tous ce qu'elle souhaitais, une famille, murmurai-je.

- Elle t'a aussi dit que tes enfants te ressembler, rajouta-t-il.

- Je croyais qu'elle parlait de toi.

- Umh, sacré Bella, rit il.

- Alors, tu nous as vu et tu as compris, s'étonna Macen.

- Pas de suite, lui dis-je, tu vois quand j'ai vu ta sœur, j'ai cru que quelqu'un me faisait une farce. Une petite Bella se tenait face à moi.

- Et tu as vu mon frère, dit Béthie.

- Exactement, avouai-je.

Assis seul sur mon blanc, je regardais cet homme et sa famille, ou ce qui en restait.

- Je ne souhaite pas vous séparer, tout les trois. Je veux juste avoir une chance de vous connaitre, savoir quelle vie aurait été la mienne si j'avais eu plus de cran. Je vous demande une seconde chance.

- Ceux ne sont pas des jouets, ni une lubie. Tu ne pourras pas changer d'avis. Je suis d'accord avec ce que Sam t'a dit. Quand on s'implique dans la vie d'un enfant, on ne peut plus changer d'avis, me dit Jacob.

- Tu es jeune Black, répondis-je, mais tu parles comme un père.

- Je le suis, répondis Jacob, depuis huit ans. Et quand ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère, à l'état de simple fœtus, je me sentais déjà comme leur père.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais, avouai-je.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi, OK, Cullen.

- Jacob, aujourd'hui est un jour que tu n'oublieras pas.

- Ah ouais, cracha-t-il, tu crois que je ne le sais pas.

- Non, Jacob, c'est le jour ou nous devenons amis.

- Amis, tu rêves là, ne m'en demande pas trop.

- Non, pour Macen et Béthie, pour nous tous.

- Oui, et pour Bella, aussi.

- Je souhaite connaitre le père de mes…neveux et nièce.

Pour des raisons de bon sens, je ne voulais pas que la mémoire de Bella Swan soit tachée par des commérages et des ragots de bas étages. Je ne voulais pas détruire cette famille, qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup. Bien trop.

- Tu vas venir vivre avec nous! Proposa Béthie.

- Mes parents ont une villa à Forks.

- On pourra venir te voir? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si Jacob est d'accord, dis-je.

- Papa, on peut, on peut, steuplait, supplia-t-elle.

Il me lança un regard et éclata de rire. Le sourire solaire qu'aimait tant Bella, fendit son visage.

- Ok, mais on va lui laisser le temps de s'installer, pas vrai Edward.

- Merci, Jacob.

- Je vais le dire à papy, tu viens p'tit frère, ria Béthie, partant vers la maison.

- Je suis plus grand qu'elle, ronchonna-t-il.

- Mais oui, mon grand, lui dit Jacob en le chatouillant.

Il se leva, en se tordant de rire et suivis sa sœur. Je regardais Jacob. Puis suivant mon instinct, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Il me dévisagea, l'air sombre, concentré, puis pris dans sa main celle que je lui tendais.

- Aujourd'hui, mon rival de toujours est devenu mon ami et mon frère, dit-il.

- Frère? Soulignai-je.

- C'est plus crédible, si tu veux qu'ils t'appellent tonton! Non!

- Merci Jacob.

- Merci à toi,…Edward.

- De rien clébard.

- Fais gaffe le sangsue.

Nous nous regardons, l'espace d'une seconde, puis nous éclatons de rire, retournant vers la maison, côte à côte.

_**(Alice)**_

Oui, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, qui a vu les pires ennemis, devenir amis.

Bella n'aurait jamais espéré mieux, moi non plus. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, alors j'attrape mon portable.

- Jazz.

-…

- Ça va. Oui.

-…

- Des jumeaux, félicitation tonton.

-…

- Moi aussi

-…

- Jazz.

-…

- Je ne sais pas quand on rentre, on va s'installer dans la villa.

-…

- D'accord. Préviens la famille.

-…

- Oui, Bella leur a fait le plus beaux des cadeaux.

-…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Jazz.


	12. Chapter 12

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, et j'espère que les septiques seront satisfait. Je n'aime pas faire dans le traditionnel ou le conventionnel.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Petit saut dans le temps et chapitre un peu court.

CHAPITRE 11

4 ans plus tard

Je me tenais debout, face à elle. Je n'en détachais pas mes yeux. Son ombre courrait jusqu'à mes pieds sans les toucher.

Le seul fait de penser à son contact froid et humide sur moi et la peur qui en résultait, me troubla.

« ce n'est qu'une bâtisse, après tout, un restaurant comme les autres. »

Cela faisait des années que je revenais ici, sans que l'on ne me reconnaisse. Même après le drame que j'avais vécu. C'est dans cette ville, que le dernier jour de mai, je suis morte…abattue. Morte officiellement. Mon Nom: Bella…Bella Swan.

_**(Bella, **_**enfin**_**)**_

Il y a maintenant 4 ans, jours pour jours, dans ce restaurant, j'ai pris 2 balles. Une dans l'épaule, dont la douleur se réveille parfois dans mes cauchemars, et une dans la poitrine, au niveau du cœur, qui aurait pu m'être fatale.

Sous l'impacte de la première, j'avais glissé de mon siège, la seconde me propulsa au bas de la banquette. Mes yeux, devenus vitreux par la mort qui prenait possession de mon être, fixaient Jacob, couchait sur nos enfants, la main tendu vers mon corps inerte, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de désespoir.

Puis le noir, le cahot. Mon père tire, Jacob qui tient les enfants contre lui, les empêchant de voir, essayant , mais leurs yeux sont sur moi, en pleures. Puis l'ambulance, Leah me suppliant de tenir le coup, qui tente de me réanimer, ses lèvres brûlante contre les miennes, contre mon corps froid. J'ai froid, c'est le signe de la fin, ma fin. La main de mon père sur mon front, ses larmes sur ma peau et puis…plus rien.

Je suis morte. Je suis morte dans la salle d'un restaurant, un chapeau de clown sur la tête, cela aurait pu être comique, si ça n'avait été si tragique. Comme une des pièces de Shakespeare, celles que j'aimais tant. Mes enfants, mon mari, mon père. Rien. Je n'ai plus rien.

Chaque année, le jour qui fût celui de ma mort, je me rends à Forks, incognito. J'attends devant le bureau du shérif, mon père, et je le suis.

Comme chaque année, à 16h20, il quitte son poste, monte dans sa voiture, et va chercher mes enfants à l'école. Toujours la même route, celle que nous avons fait ensemble, des années plutôt.

Jacob est là, appuyé contre l'un des arbres qui entoure le collège où les jumeaux sont scolarisés. Ce qui a changé, depuis mon départ, est la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, Edward.

Mal à l'aise comme dans mon souvenir, il se tient proche de Jake, qui lui parle. Aucune haine entre eux. Une véritable amitié les lie.

La sonnerie retentit, les stoppant dans leur discussion, et me sortant de ma contemplation. Je vois les élèves se ruaient vers la sortie. Je ne distingue pas mes enfants. Mon père a rejoint les 2 hommes et les embrasse.

Puis une tête se détache du groupe d'adolescents, une silhouette grande et mince. Des cheveux cuivré, une démarche chaloupée, étudiée. Mon fils, Macen.

Un groupe de fille l'entoure, il regarde vers sa famille, lève les yeux au ciel et fait un sourire en coin, le regard vissait à celui de son père, Edward.

Puis le fan club se disperse, criant des « au revoir » à la star, et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun s'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue et de la main décoiffe son frère. Béthie.

Si son frère, lui ressemble à son père, je ne peux pas nier la ressemblance qui me lie à ma fille. Je souris en moi-même. Elle s'habille comme Alice, ou bien Alice l'habille comme elle. Sa poupée Barbie. Sacré Alice.

Macen repousse gentiment sa sœur qui lui tire la langue.

J'entends Jacob leur parler:

- Alors, la journée?

- Nulle, soupire Macen.

- Gé-niale, cris Béthie.

Puis j'entends SA voix.

- Que de succès Macen!

- M'en parle pas, t'avais le même problème papa.

Edward et Jacob se regardent et partent dans un grand éclat de rire. Edward lui répond:

- Idem, fiston.

- Pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, rit Jacob.

- Prétentieux.

Jacob décoche une petite tape dans l'épaule de son ami, qui rit de plus belle.

Donc, chaque année depuis 4 ans, je regarde ma famille vivre sans moi, me croyant morte. Mais je ne le suis pas et ça je le dois à mon sauveur. Un docteur, qui me retira les fragments de balles, arrêta l'hémorragie de ma poitrine et répara l'une des valves de mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais su son nom, je n'ai jamais pu le remercier.

Alors que l'on me déclarait morte, une équipe médicale se battait pour me garder en vie. J'étais la seule témoin, dans une sale affaire. Mon patron avait mis à ma disposition la meilleur équipe possible et aujourd'hui, j'étais la seule encore ne vie, ou presque. Je vivais, mais cachée, en tant que témoin protégé.

Laurent et James étaient les inspecteurs chargés de ma protection. Mes gardes du corps en somme, ils vivaient dans une maison voisine de la mienne, et se faisaient passer pour un couple d'homos. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à James. Homophobe? Non! Macho! Oui! Je ris seule coincée dans l'habitacle surchauffée de ma petite Volvo.

Ma famille s'éloignait en direction de leurs véhicules, je souris un peu plus, si l'image est possible. Jacob se chamaillait avec Macen et ma petite Béthie était dans les bras d'Edward, Charlie fermait la course, le regard dans le vague.

« Pardon papa, de te faire souffrir, une fois de plus… »

Je retins mes larmes, le regardant monter dans sa voiture et suivre le reste du groupe.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je le laissais dans ma poche et mis le contact. C'était le code pour que je rentre.

Ma voiture passa près de celle où ce trouvaient mes enfants. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur. Ils ne me verraient pas.

En passant au niveau de la banquette arrière, mes yeux rencontrèrent leur double. Le regard se fit perplexe, puis un éclair de compréhension les fit s'agrandir.

J'appuyais d'un coup sur l'accélérateur, m'attirant les regards des hommes de ma vie. Avec ma perruque blonde, aux longues mèches, je me savais méconnaissable. Mais le regard de ma fille m'avait troublé, elle m'avait reconnu, j'en jurerai. En rentrant je le dirai à Laurent et James, et ils aviseront.

Je pris la bretelle d'autoroute en direction de ma prison.

_**(Béthie)**_

Ma mère. Je viens de voir…ma mère. Je pousse un cri de surprise quand mes yeux ne sont plus sous l'emprise de son regard.

Je me propulse hors de la voiture, ma mère accélère, mes pères tournent la tête vers elle, quand les pneus mordent le bitume. Je cours après elle, mais très rapidement, je suis à la poursuite d'une ombre.

J'entends ma famille criait mon prénom, leurs voix sont inquiètes. Des bruits de course attirent mon attention. Je ralentis, calmant ma ruade. Les bras chauds et forts de mon père Jacob me rattrapèrent. Mes larmes de colères roulèrent lentement de mes yeux, sur mes joues, puis goutèrent sur ses bras. Quand la première fut en contact avec sa peau, il eut des frissons, un léger sursaut et me pris contre son torse. Mon autre père arriva à son tour, suivit par Charlie et Macen. Ils me regardaient. Je continuais à sentir mes larmes sur mes joues, mais mon apathie fut troublé par un son familier. Quelqu'un hurler. Une plainte emplis de rage. De haine. D'un sentiment de trahison.

« maman, Maman, MAMAN, …REVIENS MAMAN »

Ce cri, c'était le mien, ma peine, ma mère. Quand je repris conscience du monde alentour, quand mon esprit analysa la situation, je perdis connaissance.

L'image de ma mère devrait me hanter, longtemps, très longtemps après que sa voiture ait tourné au coin de la rue.

Elle nous a tous abandonné.

Elle nous a menti.

Je - la - hais.

_**(Macen)**_

« Béthie !»

Quand je revois la scène, je suis…indécis.

Ma sœur est une personne joyeuse, heureuse de la vie, malgré nos peines et chagrins, nos pertes et cauchemars, elle a toujours gardé le cap.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle a changé. Elle s'habille avec des couleurs sombres, alors que nous sommes en été. Elle ne sourit plus. Elle ne parle plus que d'une chose…

- Maman est en vie.

- Béthie, je t'en pris, ne joue pas avec cette corde là!

- Je ne joue pas, c'était elle.

- C'est impossible, elle est morte…sous nos yeux.

- Je t'en pris, tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir, ce qui nous lie, nous en empêche.

- Je sais, mais parfois, on souhaite que les choses soient différentes et on fantasme sur la possibilité que l'impossible, devienne possible, Béthie…

- Macen, arrêtes tes grands discours, on croirait entendre oncle Jasper.

- Béthie!

- Macen, je ne mens pas, et si tu m'aimes un tantinet soit peu, alors tu sais que tu dois me croire.

- je le souhaite, mais c'est dure…pour moi.

- Mais je l'ai vu, ses yeux…

Elle se met à pleurer, je lui prends la main et je ressent sa peine. Je capitule.

- Je te crois.

- Oh merci Macen.

- Que veux tu faire?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire et tu le sais. Une seule…

- Non, je refuse. Tu es, tu es…tu es FOLLE.


	13. Chapter 13

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

_**Je « VOUS » remercie, oui « VOUS » qui suivez depuis près de 10 jours ma petite story. **_

_**Je ne pensais réellement pas que tant de personne aimeraient cette fic. Alors encore merci. Et merci…**_

_**Merci à la Team Edward qui hait Jacob, mais aussi à tous ceux qui aime les personnages sans distinction.**_

_**Bonne lecture, ce chapitre est focalisé sur les jumeaux, permettant de nous tourner vers le retour potentiel de Bella.**_

Encore un chapitre court.

CHAPITRE 12

_**(Jacob)**_

Je tenais ma fille dans mes bras. Je sentis une larme tombée sur ma peau, brûlant ma chair.

Le souvenir de ma femme.

Béthie hurlait sa peine. Je l'avais rattrapé, réagissant avant les autres. J'avais déjà vécu ça, la même souffrance, le même désespoir.

Quand elle est sortie de la voiture, tout mon être c'est figé. J'ai cru voir à cet instant là le fantôme de sa mère. Une peine invraisemblable, figeait ses traits dans un masque de colère et de surprise.

Elle s'était mise à courir derrière une voiture qui s'était mis à accélérer. Je l'avais suivi, elle courait vite, portée par un espoir démesuré, celui de revoir sa mère.

Quand elle s'arrêta, son cri nous fis sursauter, elle faisait une crise de nerf.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et la serra contre mon torse, la sentant défaillir. À mon contact, elle eût un hoquet, et se tût. Le reste du groupe nous avait rejoint. Des élèves, dans les parages, nous dévisageaient. Mais Béthie n'était plus en état de sans rendre compte, elle venait de perdre connaissance.

Edward s'approcha de moi. Il se mit face à moi. Il me regarda, et je hochais la tête. Alors, il passa son bras sous les genoux de notre enfant, et la pris contre lui.

Je ne pus rien dire, ni faire. Je comprenais Béthie. Moi aussi j'avais vu Bella, chaque jour depuis sa mort, chaque nuit, à chaque minute de ma non vie, je croyais voir ses yeux dans ceux d'autres femmes qui ne lui arriveraient jamais à la cheville. Mais aujourd'hui, moi aussi j'avais vu Bella. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un fantasme de plus que j'avais partagé avec ma fille. Pourtant, juste avant qu'elle ne tourne au coin de la rue, l'expression dans les yeux de cette femme m'avait paru familière.

La main de Charlie sur mon épaule, me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité, revenant difficilement dans le monde réel. Il passa son bras dans mon dos, trop petit pour atteindre mes épaules.

- Charlie.

- Oui, Jacob.

- Pourquoi?

-…

- Je n'ai plus mes parents, ma femme est morte…

Il me sera contre lui et garda le silence.

Je ne me souviens pas comment je suis rentré à la maison. Je suis assis dans la cuisine, un soda devant moi. Béthie est couchée dans sa chambre. Le médecin est venu et la sédatait, et depuis elle dormait. Une crise d'angoisse, une émotion trop forte pour elle.

Edward et Macen jouent du piano, Charlie est rentré chez lui pour rejoindre Sue, qui rangeait les petits plats qu'elle avait confectionné pour les jumeaux.

Les jours sont passés, 1 mois déjà. Les enfants ne voulurent rien faire pour leur anniversaire. Rien de surprenant. Mais Béthie m'inquiétais, elle arborait depuis ce jour là, un look gothique. Elle est devenue sombre, plus de joie, plus de rire. Elle restait calme, bien plus calme.

_**(Edward)**_

J'étais au téléphone avec Esmée quand je vis les jumeaux. Leur comportement était différent de la normale.

Je pris congé de ma mère. Béthie était surexcitée, rien d'anormal, Macen aussi, là il y avait un problème. Mon fils ne perdait jamais son sang froid.

Après quatre année passées avec eux, je ne l'avais jamais entendu élevé la voix, mais là…

- …tu es folle »

- Ça va les enfants, dis je

Béthie se calma instantanément, son frère l'imita.

- Ouep, p'pa

- Tout baigne, dit Macen, d'une voix qui se voulait calme, mais qui résonnait différemment. Troublée.

- Sure, demandais je encore.

- Oui papa, souffla Béthie.

- Comme une fleur, rajouta mon fils s'essayant à l'humour.

- Tu viens Macen, j'ai envie de me promener.

- Ok sœurette, à plus Ed.

- À plus, p'pa.

- À plus tard les enfants.

Ils partirent en direction de la route, rien de troublant, ils faisaient souvent des balades. Mais habituellement, pas avec leur sac à dos.

_**(Béthie)**_

Je marchais en direction du cimetière, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de chez nous. Enfin, un bon kilomètre.

Macen derrière moi, trainait des pieds. Il ne souhaitait pas venir, mais il était là. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je lui demandais de faire, mais moi je ne ferais pas demi tour, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

- Macen, plus on traîne, plus tard on rentrera.

-…

- Que tu viennes où pas, je le ferai.

- Tu me rends…

- …fou, je sais.

- Non, fais peur, imagine qu'elle soit là?

- Aucune chance, elle est en vie.

- Arrêtes ça.

Je me retourne, lui faisant face, essayant de le dominer de ma petite taille. Je le fixe du regard. Il fais de même.

- Macen, que tu ais peur, c'est normal, ou tu ne me crois pas, et là…

- Je te crois, je te l'ai dis mais…

- Mais, mais, mais, mais quoi?

- C'est mal!

- Non.

- Si!

- Non, ce le serait si…

- Si elle était morte, je sais.

- Alors active p'tit frère.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Souffle t'il pour la forme.

Arrivés devant l'entrée, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Macen marchait près de moi, l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque, tel mon protecteur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes face à notre…but. Quand nous arrivons devant la tombe de notre mère, je fais un arrêt. Elle n'est pas là. Je sortis de mon sac à dos la pelle que j'avais mis à l'intérieur. Offerte par oncle Emmet, grand fan de camping. Elle avait un manche télescopique. Un manche court et la partie plate se rabattait sur le manche en carbone.

Macen sortit la sienne de son propre sac.

- Pendant 4 ans, nous sommes venus ici pour rien! Affirmai-je.

- C'est macabre, ce que nous allons faire.

- Non, Macen, cela aurait été le cas si il y avait un corps, il n'y en a pas.

- Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'oserai.

- Alors je le ferais, toute seule mais je le ferais, va t'en.

Je me mis en action, attaquant le sol de petits coups qui ne firent que l'égratigner. Mon frère me fit face, sans un mot et s'activa à son tour. Au bout d'une heure, alors que la nuit nous entourait, éclairés par nos torches frontales, second cadeaux du tonton, le cercueil était visible et nous assis aux bords de la fosse.

- Il fait nuit Béthie, tu es sûre de le vouloir.

- On a fait le plus dur.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre!

- Je veux le faire, mais à deux me rassurerait.

- Alors, c'est parti, dit il, se laissant glisser au fond du trou.

Je le suivie, il prit une bouffée d'air, je fis de même. Nos mains se superposèrent.

- Je te jure que je ne te demanderai plus jamais une chose pareil.

- Y a intérêt!

Nous nous concentrions sur notre tâche, nous avions libéré le haut du cercueil, pour que seulement l'une des deux portes s'ouvre. Mon frère resserra ses mains sur les miennes.

Nous sentîmes une résistance du couvercle, un appel d'air léger, puis la porte se soulève, lentement, très lentement. Nous n'osions plus respirer. Mes yeux étaient clos, je savais que ceux de mon frère l'étaient également. Quand la porte fût complètement ouverte, j'ouvris les yeux.

- Tu avais raison! Tu avais raison! Cria Macen.

- Oui, murmurai-je.

- Tu as vu maman, tu l'as vu, Béthie

- Oui, mais…je ne comprends pas.

Il m'aida à sortir du caveau maternelle. Il me tint contre lui, me dépassant d'une bonne tête, il posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crane.

- Tu veux bien appeler nos pères, moi je vais appeler papy.

- Tu es sûre de toi.

- Certaine.

Nous n'eûmes pas longtemps à attendre, les parents arrivèrent en quelques minutes, Charlie à leur suite.

- Que faites vous là, tout les deux? questionna-t-il.

- Papy, on a besoin que tu enlèves ton costume de shérif, et que tu nous écoutes.

- Je t'écoute Béthie.

- Nous aussi, dirent en cœur nos pères.

- Voilà, premièrement, Macen m'a suivi, mais je suis la seule fautive, si on peut dire.

- Viens en au fait, fillette, grogna Charlie.

- Maman n'est pas morte.

- Béthie, commença Edward avec tristesse.

- J'en ai la preuve.

Je me retournais vers la tombe ouverte à quelques mètres de nous. La nuit étant tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et si je n'avais pas su où elle se trouvait, j'aurais chuté à l'intérieur. Des pas derrière moi, m'assurèrent que ma famille s'était approchée.

Je fis le tour et dans une mise en scène que je voulais théâtrale, je dirigeais la torche frontale vers la cavité. Ils firent un geste de recul. Mon frère prit place à coté de moi, me prenant la main.

On attendit de longues minutes, avant que l'un d'eux ne réagisse. Ce fût Jacob qui fit le premier geste.

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou, les jambes autour de sa taille, comme je le faisais enfant. Il me caressa les cheveux, m'embrassa le front et me serra contre son cœur.

- Je l'ai vu aussi, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Elle m'a regardé papa, et elle est partie.

Je laisse mes larmes coulées, laissant libre cours à mon chagrin. Mon corps tremble, je n'arrive plus à retenir la colère que je retiens depuis près d'un mois.

- Chut, chut mon bébé.

- P'pa, pour…quoi? Pourquoi elle nous a quuuittéééééé.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

- Elle nous a aban,

Je ne pus continuer, pris de hoquet.

- Elle nous a abandonné papa, je-la-hais.

- Non ma chérie, tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère.

- Non pap' , dis je en m'étranglant avec les mots.

- Ma puce.

- Elle nous a laissé, c'était violant, je fais des cauchemars, papa…

- Je sais mon ange.

- …et puis je m'en suis voulue, j'ai cru que c'était moi…

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication.

- Elle a été agresser sous nos yeux, criai-je.

- Béthie, murmura Edward.

Je ne l'avais pas vu approcher. Son visage était pourtant proche du mien. Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur ma joue, intensifiant le contact.

- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

- Ne le sois pas, dit il, j'aurais dû te croire, le savoir.

Il garda le silence, et grand père prit la parole.

- Je demanderai à mes hommes de reboucher ça demain

- Bien, dit Jacob.

- L'heure n'est pas aux excuses, mais aux réponses, continua-t-il.

Mon père me garda dans ses bras, j'en profita pour mettre ma tête sur son épaule.

- Béthie.

- Oui papy?

- Si tu recommences ça, je te mets moi-même, derrière les verrous.

- Ouep shérif.

- Je ne rigole pas.

- Ok, pépé.

- Béthie, tonna-t-il.

- Elle a compris grand père, me défendit Edward, muni de son sourire en coin


	14. Chapter 14

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

CHAPITRE 13

_**(Bella)**_

Après avoir roulé plus de 3h pour rejoindre mon domicile, je quittais l'habitacle de ma voiture, courant vers la maison de mes protecteurs.

Laurent apparut à la porte avant que je n'ai eu à y frapper. Il me prit dans ses bras, alors que j'éclatais en sanglots.

- Bella, je suis désolé pour toi. Je sais que c'est dure pour toi de les revoir, mais calme toi.

- Je ne peux pas, dis je.

- Cela fait 4 ans que tu fais ça, je sais que c'est une peine de plus, peut être devrais tu te résoudre à ne plus faire cette visite…

- Non, criai-je en le repoussant loin de moi, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien. J'aurai dû être avec eux. Je voudrais que cette histoire soit conclus, que le procès soit passé, je n'en avais parlé à personne de mon entourage, seul le procureur Darcy le savait.

Je reprends mon souffle. Il me regarde, il ne dit rien.

- Mais aujourd'hui Laurent, j'ai vu mes enfants, mon père, mon mari et mon premier amour, j'ai vu que le bonheur était possible et que je n'y aurais pas droit. Je n'en peux plus. Que font tes connards de collègues du FBI, quand ma famille me croit morte et que je dois user de subterfuges débiles…

Je lui lance la perruque dessus et me laisse choir au sol, perdant pieds avec le reste du monde.

- Je l'ai vu Laurent, murmurai-je.

- Oh Bella, je suis désolé pour…

- Non, j'ai vu ses yeux sur moi, je sais qu'elle m'a reconnu, elle a couru après ma voiture et Jake…

Je fonds en larmes, incapables de les retenir plus longtemps.

- Qui, Bella?

- Ma f…ille, couinai-je.

- Quand, comment…, cria-t-il.

Il tourne en rond, je n'ose faire un geste, il est en colère.

- Et merde Bella, on te l'avait dit, merde, merde, merde et remerde.

Il baisse la tête vers moi, je sens sa présence, mais je ne dis plus rien, seuls quelques uns de mes sanglots troublent le silence qui nous sépare.

- Bella!

Je lève la tête surprise.

- Bella! Excuses moi, dit il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui prends, et me redresse.

- Que c'est il passé, me demande t'il.

Alors je lui dis tout. Mon époux et son meilleur ami, Edward. Mon père, Macen si beau, avec son fan club. Ma fille Béthie, exubérante. Et puis ses yeux, son regard sur moi, son appel, ses cris, Jacob qui me regarde, elle qui court après moi, je la vois dans mon rétro, elle court, elle pleure, s'arrête et au moment ou je tourne au coin de la rue, je la regarde, triste de son état. Jacob qui la prend dans ses bras et me regarde, surpris. Quand la première maison de la rue me cache à leurs vues, je hoquète, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer, mes mains tremblent, puis mes bras, mon corps. Quand je m'engage sur l'autoroute, je suis dans un tel état de nerfs que je n'arrive pas à passer les vitesses. Et ce chemin que je fais en 2h, je le fais en 3h, n'arrivant pas à contrôler ma voiture, espérant fuir cette vision d'horreur, celle de ma fille qui m'appelle et qui crie dans ma direction:

« Maman, maman, reviens maman »

Je suis de nouveau au sol et je ne sais pas depuis quand j'y suis. Je sens qu'on me soulève, mon corps quitte la fraicheur salvatrice du sol, des bras me serrent contre un torse que je connais, celui qui m'a sauvé, il y a 4ans.

_**(Flash back: **__**4 ans plus tôt**__** )**___

Froid, j'ai tellement froid, j'essaye de bouger mais une douleur, à la limite du supportable, ou de l'insupportable, traverse ma poitrine. Mon souffle se fait court, et la douleur est telle que je n'arrive pas à calmer mes tremblements. La brûlure que je ressentais dans ma poitrine, s'étend à tout mon corps, comme si mon être se consumait de l'intérieur. Je souffre, et la moindre cellules de mon corps semble crier sa volonté dans finir. Je ne sais plus où commence mon être et où il finit, ne sachant plus qui je suis, un volcan dont la lave brûle les flancs ou un glacier qui fond au pic du midi, impuissant face à la dégradation qu'il subit. Je ne suis plus maitre de ma personne et un bourreau sadique me torture, se plaisant, se ravissant de la douleur que je ressens, sans nourrissant.

La brûlure court le long de mes veines, créant des décharges d'adrénalines, je sens que je perds l'esprit, noyée dans une sensation de léthargie presque apaisante, si la flamme de mon sang ne carbonisait pas ma chair.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, et de m'en dormir, un contact se fait sur mon bras et une aiguille qui se retire. Je comprends qu'on m'a injecté un calmant. Je remercie silencieusement cette main bienfaitrice, sombrant dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Une lumière vive, des bruits, des voix métalliques, hachées. Puis le silence. J'ouvre les yeux, les referme sous l'intensité de la lumière, puis encore une fois, et encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne cligne plus des yeux.

« Où suis-je, pensai-je, c'est quoi cet endroit »

Je ne parle pas, je ne peux pas, j'ai un tuyau dans la bouche et le simple fait de bouger mes lèvres me fait souffrir. Je les sens sèches et cisaillées.

Je bouge ma main, elle rentre en contact avec un tissu, le drap. Il est doux et ferme sur ma peau, lourd sur mes jambes. Je tiens quelque chose dans mon autre main et instinctivement, je la sers.

Alors que je suis dans la contemplation du lieu où je me trouve, je vois un pan de mûr pivoter sur lui-même et s'ouvrir. Un homme s'approche de moi, la cinquantaine, grand et mince, le teint halé.

- Madame Black, je suis le capitaine Adam Adler, je suis votre chirurgien.

Je regarde cet homme, je ne comprends pas. Je me souviens le restaurant, les coups de feu, mon assaillant, ma famille, les cris, Leah…

Mes yeux se fixe sur le docteur qui n'a pas repris la parole et me regarde.

- Né-mal-à-lagoge, dis-je

- Attendez Bella, je vais vous désintuber, après quelque temps vous parlerez comme avant. Je vous demande de mettre la tête en arrière.

J'obtempère.

- Oui, comme ça. Belle, je vais retirer le tube, je ne vous mentirai pas cela va faire mal. Vous savez-vous revenez de loin, il y plusieurs semaine que nous attendons votre réveil.

Il me regarde encore une fois, guettant une réaction de ma part, mais je souhaite en finir avec cette douleur.

- Les parois de votre œsophage sont sèches, je vais devoir y aller doucement, je commence Bella.

Douloureux! Ce type est un marrant, sadique mais avec de l'humour. Je priais pour que le supplice prenne fin mais il semblait vouloir durer une éternité. Je voyais à travers mes larmes, une longueur impressionnante de tuyau être retiré de ma cavité buccale, et une soif intense qui m'accable. Quand mon tortionnaire en a fini avec moi, j'ose parler.

- …soif.

- Désolé Bella, il faut attendre.

- Soif sivoupé, insistai-je.

- L'eau vous fera souffrir, je ne vous le conseil pas.

Malgré tout, Adam revint avec une bouteille du précieux liquide, accompagné d'une crème enrichie et d'une compote. Voilà ce que fût mon premier repas quand je repris « vie », dans ce que je croyais être un hôpital, mais qui se révéla n'être que l'une des annexes du FBI.

Quand je repris connaissance, et reprenant de même contact avec la réalité, ma mort avait été annoncé depuis 2 mois. Le procès avait été reporté, pour manque de preuve car mon témoignage n'avait pu être apporté. Le sénateur Slater reconnu d'abus de bien sociaux et de coopération malveillante avec un ennemi de la nation avait fui lors de son transfert du commissariat central de New York vers celui de Seattle.

Il était rare que 2 états travaillent ensemble alors que le jugement n'était pas donné, mais dans l'état de Washington, Le sénateur avait été accusé de détournement de fond, dans l'ancien canton qu'il avait occupé avant son investiture au poste de sénateur.

Cette affaire ne faisait pas parti de mes prérogatives, nous nous occupions d'affaire civile et mon autre collègue, Seth Clearwater s'occupait lui des affaires d'état.

Mais quelques jours avant mon agression, le procureur Mark Darcy, nous fit venir dans son bureau.

- Bella, Seth, prenez place, nous dit il.

- Que se passe t'il Mark, commença Seth.

- Nous avons un problème, et de poids.

- De quoi parlez vous, avais-je demandé.

- Le procès contre Slater nous a été retiré, pour suspicion de vol ou transformation de preuves et détournement de témoin, sans compter accord sur pot de vin.

- Quoi, s'écria Seth, qui en avait la responsabilité.

- Slater assure vous avoir verser des ars pour que sa peine soit allégée.

- Mais c'est absurde, c'est quoi ces conneries?

- Seth, s'il vous plait.

- Non, je ne le permettrais pas, merde ça non, Mark, non.

- Seth, gronda Mark.

- Mark, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le procès et il était pas sur le même banc que moi. En dehors de l'interrogatoire auquel vous avez assisté, je n'ai jamais eu de contact avec cette ordure. Vous pouvez vérifier mes mails, mon courrier, ma correspondance, quelle qu'elle soit. Écoutez mes conversations téléphoniques, toutes sont enregistrées, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je suis blanc comme neige.

- Seth, c'est-ce que j'ai fais, votre appartement est à l'heure actuelle fouillé par des officiers et votre bureau l'a été.

- Quoi, dit mon collègue sous l'effet de surprise.

- Seth, un dossier a été trouvé à votre domicile. Le dossier « reliquat », ne vous dit rien?

- Je…

Seth s'était levé et arpentait la pièce. Il se mit face à nous, le regard baissé, et il commença.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que depuis l'affaire du 11 septembre, les dossiers sont interdit de sortis du bureau, même les affaires classées. Mais dans « reliquat », une des victimes était de mon clan et j'avais le devoir, j'ai le devoir, d'apporter des réponses et de savoir pourquoi Paul Uley, jeune homme de 19 ans, entré dans l'armé à 17 ans, a été retrouvé mort sur la propriété d'un riche expert boursier, ami et employé de Slater, et pourquoi l'affaire a été classé sans suite à la demande du même dit Slater.

- Seth de quoi parlez vous non de dieu, débita le procureur.

- Du fait que lors de son mandat à Washington, Slater a réussi à se soustraire à la loi et Paul a été accusé d'être un junky en manque, qui a loupé le casse qu'il entreprenait. Tout ça pour se payer de la dope.

- Seth, pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit, soufflai-je.

- Je le devais à ma famille, à mon clan, ma tribu.

- Ta tribu? Lui dis je perplexe.

- Oui Bella, me dit il se tournant vers moi, je suis Quileute.

À partir de là, nous avions décider d'agir comme un seul homme. Chaque instant, chaque minutes de notre temps fut tourné vers cette affaire, et Seth avait raison, plusieurs pages du dossier avaient été tout simplement retiré. Rien à la lecture ne prouvait l'innocence de la victime, mais rien ne prouvait sa culpabilité. Paul Uley était une victime, mais de qui? Et pourquoi?

Mark, Seth et moi avancions, multipliant les interrogatoires et les rencontres avec les commanditaires, les témoins et les amis de la victime. Lors de notre enquête nous fûmes amener à interroger la troupe dont avait fait parti le soldat et tous avaient reçu pour ordre de ne rien dire et de se tenir au même discours.

- Paul était un bon camarade.

- Paul était en permission, pour voir sa famille.

- Paul ne se droguait pas.

- Paul n'est pas coupable.

Chaque entretien ne mener à rien, tournant court, avec une répétition quasi identique dans les mots comme dans les expressions. Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions le caporal chef Pamela Ridge, jeune femme brune, teint mat, yeux vert. La féminité incarnée. Des nos premières questions, Mark compris qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose. Seth et moi l'écoutions, puis elle se tourna vers nous et se mit face à Seth:

- Je l'aimais, je l'aime il devait m'emmener rencontrer son clan, il devait m'emmener à la Push ce soir là. Il voulais que sa tribu me rencontre avant de nous marier.

Elle se tut. Elle ouvrit la poche poitrine de sa chemise et en sortit une feuille de papier, pliée en quatre.

- C'est mon autorisation de sortie, pour ce soir là. Paul et moi cachions notre relation, comme vous devez le savoir, n'étant pas mariés, nous ne pouvions être un couple officiel, l'un de nous devez se sacrifier, pour que nous restions ensemble. Nous avions le même grade.

Seth avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la parole.

- Mademoiselle Ridge, depuis combien de temps êtes vous affectée à cette unité, à cette base.

- J'ai fais mes classes ici et ai évolué au sein de l'unité comme chacun d'entre nous.

- Depuis quand connaissiez vous Paul?

- Nous avons intégré la même promotion.

- Pourquoi Uley? Vous êtes belle, vous le savez?

- Paul m'a soutenu là où de stupides machos me brimant dès que la situation le permettait.

- Des brimades? Demandai-je.

- Vous savez que dans notre armée, toute personne qui sort du lot est pointée du doigt.

- Particulièrement une ancienne Miss de beauté.

- C… comment savez-vous? Murmura-t-elle.

- Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je suis l'actualité.

Je comprends le sourire de mon partenaire et le but de ses questions. Je souris à mon tour, suivi de près par Mark.

- Pouvez vous nous en dire un peu plus Caporal, lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarde, un silence se pose et dur. Alors que je m'apprête à lui reposer la question, elle pousse sa chaise et se lève. J'attends qu'elle nous explique mais je la sens au bord des larmes.

- Messieurs, pouvez vous nous laisser un instant seules, je vous prie.

- Bien sur Bella, dirent ils.

Pendant que les deux hommes sortent de la pièce, je m'installe au centre de la table, coté opposé au sien. Je fais glisser ma chaise au sol sans aucunes discrétions, pour que la jeune femme sorte de sa transe. Au bout de longues minutes, elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Elle ne parle pas, tentant un sourire qui finit en grimace. Ses émotions sont à leur comble. Pour lui montrer que je suis là pour l'écouter, je m'adosse à ma chaise et croise mes jambes, posant mes mains sur mes genoux.

- Je ne souhaitais pas tout ça, dit elle accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste ample de la main.

Je l'écoute.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouver beau. Il avait de long cheveux noirs, qui lui tombaient au creux des reins. Il était devant la baraque du coiffeur. Il m'a vu et m'a souri. C'était le premier sourire que l'on me faisait sur la base qui ne sous entendait rien d'autre.

Elle pris une gorgée d'eau du verre face à elle.

- Le préposé à la coupe n'était pas là. Il est quand même rentré dans le baraquement. Il se les ait coupé lui-même, après s'être fait une épaisse natte, attachée par un cordon en cuir. Il les coupa net, à la base de son crâne. La tresse glissa doucement au sol, mais je ne vis que l'expression sur son visage. Il me dit plus tard que dans sa tribu la longueur des cheveux permettait de reconnaitre les hommes valeureux. Il a fini sa coupe à la tondeuse. Je me suis assise face à la glace et lui ai demandé « la même, soldat ». Il a rit. Il fit une queue de cheval des miens et coupa à la base de mon crâne. Ce fut net et rapide. Mes cheveux étaient dans ses mains, mais son regard était vissé à celui de mon reflet. « Paul Uley, enchanté », je lui souris « Pamela, Pamela Ridge ». Dès cet instant, on ne sait plus quitté.

À ce moment là, je sus que nous irions au bout de cette affaires. Mais en faisant ce choix, je ne savais pas que nous signons notre arrêt de mort.

Le 31 mai, je fus abattue, et survécue.

Le 9 juillet Mark Darcy trouva la mort dans l'explosion de sa voiture.

Le lendemain, Seth fut frappé et laissé pour mort.

_**( Fin du flash back)**_

Après 4 ans, sa famille n'avait plus l'espoir de le voir reprendre connaissance, il était dans le coma.

Aujourd'hui, je suis la seule. Le soleil se lève et nous sommes le premier Juin. Hier, le pire s'est produit.

En acceptant de devenir un témoin protégé, j'ai fais le choix difficile de tenir ma famille à l'écart. Je sais que ma famille m'a reconnu, alors je prends la décision de revenir dans leur vie, à tous.

Le temps de tout mettre en place, et je reviens vers le bonheur qu'on m'a enlevé.


	15. Chapter 15

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Je remercie encore toute les personnes qui suivent ma fic et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne en répondant à vos reviews. Merci, et encore mille merci à vous.

CHAPITRE 14

_**(Edward)**_

Nous étions tous rentré du cimetière, la tête basse et le cœur affolé. Bella est en vie. Alors que j'avance derrière le petit groupe formé par ma famille, je me replonge dans mes souvenirs. Ce jour, où Alice m'annonçait que Bella était morte.

Je me souviens des pas de ma sœur qui s'éloignent, et de mon corps qui s'affaisse, sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Alors que le verre que je tenais dans la main, chute vers le sol, comme au ralenti, et rebondit sur le sol, en tintant telles mille clochettes, ma joue rentre en contact avec la paroi glacée de la baie vitrée. Le bruit emplit mes oreilles, mon cerveau ne peut plus gérer toutes ses informations.

Remonte à la surface, la douleur éprouvé, 12 ans plus tôt, quand, dans la grande forêt de Forks, j'ai laissé mon cœur dans les larmes de mon âmes sœur.

- Bella, ma Bella, soufflai-je, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

- Je t'aime, et il n'y aura jamais que toi, pleurai-je.

- Oh Bella, si tu savais l'effort qu'il m'a fallu pour te repousser et te laisser seule, soupirai-je, fermant les yeux.

- Bella j'ai mal tellement mal, c'est insupportable, cette déchirure, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme.

Je suis inconscient de ce qui se passe. Le reste de la journée est passée sans que je ne la vois. Alors qu'il faisait jour, maintenant les lumières de la ville brûlent mes yeux. Ces yeux qui ne voient rien, seulement l'image de Bella, son sourire, ses larmes et j'entends ses cris. Ses cris quand je la laisse, ses pas derrière moi, alors que je la fuis et toujours, toujours les cris.

Tout me reviens, le bidon ville, la chambre insalubre, l'urine, les rats, les filles de joies. Toutes ces nuits sans amour, à me droguer et à vider ma peine sur des femmes qui sentent la sueur et le mauvais tabac. Me punir, était ma seule volonté. Me punir de l'avoir laissé, de l'avoir oublié et même de l'avoir aimé. Pendant des jours et des nuits, j'avais tout essayé, tout ce qui était à la porté de mes mains, pour mettre fin à mon calvaire, à ma honte, à ma faiblesse. Je me haïssais de l'avoir abandonné. D'avoir été celui qui m'était notre relation en échec, par lâcheté, par peur d'être rejeté, me répétant en boucle: « et si elle t'avais choisi, elle t'aimais, elle te l'a crié », mais je ne voulais pas y croire, peur d'y croire, car si elle avait choisi ce chien, au lieu de moi, je ne m'en serais jamais remis.

- Je te hais Jacob Black, sale connard, je te hais de l'avoir faite tienne.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le vide. Le soleil apparaît à l'horizon, me rappelant les après-midi que nous passions dans la clairière. Puis une image de Bella me revînt. Elle était belle au milieu des fleurs violines, son regard tendre vers moi, sa tête qui se penche légèrement en avant puis qu'elle se redresse pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres qu'elle mordille ma main qui remet une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et qui reste sur sa joue. Elle qui prend mon poignet et embrasse la paume de ma main. Mon autre main qui viens encadrer son visage. Puis…

Je cligne des yeux, mon cœur est incapable de revivre de telles émotions, pas sans elle. J'essaye de me lever, la buée s'efface lentement de la vitre. Je suis courbaturé. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, je me sent vide de sens. Je ne peux pas vivre, pas sans elle.

Me remettant difficilement debout, je laisse allé mes pieds, nouveaux maître de mon corps, j'ai perdu l'esprit.

Je flotte jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvre la frigo, et bois le premier liquide que j'aperçois. Je bois, une, deux, trois gorgées, que je vomis au sol, « lait tourné »

- Merde, m'écriai-je.

- Monsieur Cullen, dit une voix.

- C'est quoi cette connerie?

- Monsieur Cullen, répète t'elle.

- J'hallucine, riais-je, je deviens barge, une brique de lait me parle.

- Euh…non, Monsieur, …Edward.

- Ant…Antho…Anthony, couinai-je de surprise, évitant de justesse de m'étrangler.

- Oui Monsieur Cullen, dit il.

- Edward, dis je.

- Oui monsieur Edward.

Je souffle un instant rassemblant mes esprits.

- Quelle heure est-il.

- 6h30, monsieur Cullen, Edward.

- 6h30, répétai-je.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je ne suis pas au mieux Anthony.

- Je vois ça monsieur.

Il est maintenant face à me regarde avec peine.

- Monsieur désire t'il quelque chose?

- Oui.

- Que puis je faire pour monsieur?

- Arrêtez les « monsieur » vous me donnez mal au crane.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Anthony, enlevez le balais que vous avez dans le…

- Oui, m… Edward.

- Quel âge avait vous?

- 42, monsieur.

- J'en ai 27, c'est moi qui devrait vous donnez du monsieur.

- Monsieur est trop bon.

- Vous voyez, plus de monsieur, ou je vous en donne à mon tour.

- Cela pourrais être drôle, il est vrai, déclara-t-il.

- Anthony!

- Oui, m… Edward.

- Emmenez moi à ma chambre, voulez vous, et appelez Clarissa, ma secrétaire et dites lui d'annuler tout mes rendez-vous, tous!

- Bien monsieur.

- EDWARD, Anthony! Edward.

- Oui Edward.

Je sentis son bras sous le mien, l'air qu'en on se déplace, nous frôlant. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et se réforme puis la douceur de la couette de mon lit, sur ma joue. Sans aucuns efforts, je sombre.

Immédiatement mon rêve reprend là où il s'est arrêté. Mais mains sur son visage, elle qui se mord les lèvres, qui maintient ses yeux baissés, rougissante. J'approche mon visage du sien et pose sur ses lèvres un doux et chaste baiser. Je brise notre contact, ne voulant pas l'affoler, elle passe ses bras autours de mon cou et appuie à son tour ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Continue, me supplie t'elle.

- Oh, Bella.

Elle sourit, ne me quittant des yeux. Elle reprend où elle s'était interrompue et force de sa langue ma bouche.

- Bella, s'il te plait, je ne pourrais pas, pas aujourd'hui.

- Edward, je t'en pris, ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Bella, pas ici.

- Monsieur Cullen serait il prude, se moque t'elle.

- Bella!

- Oui Édichoux, minaude t'elle.

- Bella!

- Oui, E d w a r d.

- Tu vas le regretter SWAN.

- oh, monsieur, je vous prie pas tant de familiarité avec moi.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

- mmmmh.

Je plaque son corps au sol, à califourchon sur elle, je sors ma veste, elle éclate de rire, caressant mon torse.

- Monsieur est pressé.

- Tais toi.

- Oh, Cullen perd son sang froid, qui aurait cru…chat pochible.

Je l'embrasse passionnément. Je glisse mon bras sous son torse et nous fais basculer sur le côté, la maintenant plaqué contre moi, nos lèvres toujours accrochées les unes aux autres. Je jette ma veste au sol et la mais à plat. Je repousse mon amour sur ce qui la protègera d'un contact direct avec le sol, reprenant ma position précédente.

- Edward, si galant.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je ne me moque pas, dit elle, tu es un prince charmant, mon prince charmant.

Elle me sourit, je sais qu'elle est heureuse. Je la regarde et me jette à l'assaut de sa gorge, la parsemant de baisers. Elle détache les boutons de son chemisier un à un, je suis le chemin que ses doigts m'offrent. Je sens mon corps répondre à l'appel du sien, mon pantalon devient étroit, et instinctivement je me frotte à elle.

- Oh Bella, si tu ne veux plus…

- Non, Edward, …

- Arrêtes moi maintenant, je t'en pris, arrêtes moi car après je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen, aime moi comme je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse, me serrant contre son corps, au plus près que nos anatomies nous le permettent. Elle commence à onduler du bassin, caressant mon torse de ses doigts fins. Ses mains sur ma taille, elle relève mon tee-shirt et le remonte en haut de mes épaules. Je le retire prestement et le roule en boule lui glissant sous la tête.

Sa poitrine est nue, ne portant que son sous vêtement, je l'enlace et colle nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

- Edward, fais moi l'amour!

- Tu en es sure.

- Oui, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai su pour nous.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, monsieur Cullen.

Alors que je lui retire son pantalon, embrassant la membrane délicate de son ventre, un son se fait entendre, strident. Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip….

- Monsieur Cullen?

La voix de mon amour, si douce et sucré est remplacé par celle d'un homme, timbre grave, monocorde et familier.

- Monsieur C…

- Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr….

- Edward, votre sœur vient d'appeler pour vous prévenir de son arrivée.

- Allez vous en que je finisse le rêve que je faisais…

- Monsieur, elle a bien insistée…

- M'en fout.

- Monsieur? Edward? Elle a dit quelle vous sortirait elle-même du lit et du peu que je connaisse votre sœur, je suis certain qu'elle en est capable, si je peux me permettre.

- Permettez vous tous ce que vous voulez.

- Tout?

- Oueh.

Je sens le froid mordre ma peau, Anthony vient de m'arracher les draps et couverture.

- Anthony!

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous êtes…

- Je n'ai fais qu'obéir à monsieur.

- Fais chier! Dis-je, juste au moment où….pfiou.

- Oui monsieur?

- Rien, rien.

- Que puis je faire?

- Couler une douche froide.

- Une douche froide? Êtes vous sure?

- Ne cherchez pas, Anthony, vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Si vous le dites, dit il sortant de ma chambre.

- Anthony!

- Oui monsieur.

- Un petit quelque chose pour prévenir un mal de tête.

- Bien sur, désirez vous manger?

- Non! Avec Alice je ne suis pas certain de réussir à digérer.

Anthony s'éloigne en riant de ma plaisanterie, loin de ce douter de la véracité de mes propos.

_**(Jacob)**_

- Edward, hey gars tu rêves.

- Laisse le papa, me dit mon fils.

- Macen a raison, murmure Béthie à mon oreille.

Ma fille est toujours dans mes bras. Elle continue.

- Le choc est grand pour nous tous, mais tu sais Ed, depuis 4 ans ne montre rien de ce qu'il ressent.

Je la regarde, elle a les yeux baissés sur mon torse, elle pleure.

- Je sais ma chérie.

- Tu as de la chance, moi pas, me dit elle avec sérieux.

- Que veux tu dire.

- P'pa, quand j'ai vu mon père, la première fois, c'était au cimetière, il ne m'avait pas vu.

- Oui, et …

- P'pa, il avait l'air désespéré, sur son visage p'pa, la douleur…

Elle se tait, souffle un coup et reprend:

- Papa, il disait…, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Oui mon bébé.

- Il parlait à maman, il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de l'avoir laissé partir, qu'il avait fait ça pour elle, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir entre…entre vous.

- Oh.

- …qu'il n'aurait pas supporter qu'elle ait des regrets à être avec lui.

- Béthie, dis-je.

- Non papa, ne me coupe pas, il lui disait qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu confiance en leur amour, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en elle.

- Que veux tu que je te réponde, c'est le passé, et il a choisit.

- Papa, c'est ton ami? Alors que vous vous détestiez!

- Ça gamine je le sais.

- Non! tu ne sais rien!

- Un ton plus bas, la calmai-je.

- Papa, je sais qu'à 12 ans, je ne connais rien de la vie, commence t'elle.

Je ris, elle est si sérieuse, identique à sa mère quand elle parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Jake, p'pa, tu as vécu 8 ans avec maman?

- Oui, admis-je.

- Eux, papa, ils n'ont eu, ils n'ont connu qu'une après-midi…d'amour, dit elle en rougissant.

- Abrège, lui dis je, de plus en plus…mal à l'aise qu'une enfant me parle de « ça ».

- Tu as tout eu! Lui seulement les regrets et aujourd'hui, on lui apprend, on lui prouve que sa raison de vivre est toujours…en vie.

Je la regarde, elle est merveilleuse cette gamine, identique à sa mère, le même esprit d'analyse, cette faculté à ne voir que le bon chez une personne, elle fait preuve de plus d'empathie qu'un adulte. C'est propre aux enfants.

- Tu sais ma puce, le temps passe et tu deviens lourde pour mes frêles épaules, déclarai-je.

- Papa, dit elle sautant à terre, faussement vexée.

- Ton père voudrait peut être profitai de tes conseils, lui soufflai-je.

- Papa! Tu as 29 ans, il en a 3 de plus que toi.

- Oui, mais moi je ne fais pas un boulot de gonzesse, dis je en élevant la voix.

- Je t'entends Black.

- Ah papa se réveille, le taquinai-je.

- La ferme, Jake, ronchonne t'il.

Ma fille courut rejoindre son père, le serrant contre elle, le forçant à s'arrêter. Sa joue sur son torse, les bras encadrant sa cage thoracique. Elle souriait. Lui, le regard dans le sombre, une main dans les cheveux de Béthie, a les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh merde, pensai-je.


	16. Chapter 16

_Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer._

_Je crois que je suis en train de faire une boulimie de cette histoire et je poste jour après jour tout ce que celle-ci m'inspire._

_J'espère que le charme n'est pas rompu et que les doutes du départ sont loin et que vous comprenez pourquoi cette histoire avait commencé de cette manière. Rien n'est plus beau qu'un amour impossible. Mais n'oublions pas que rien n'est impossible._

_Du mouvement à venir, des pertes, des retrouvailles…_

_Bonne lecture à vous._

_CHAPITRE 15_

_**( Bella, 1er**__** juin)**_

Un mois plus tard.

- Je n'en peux plus, J a m e s.

- Je sais Bella! Je sais…

- Non! Merde, non tu ne sais rien, criai-je, il y a un mois et « 1 » jour, ma fille courait après moi, après ma voiture, et je ne fais plus que compter les jours depuis.

- Calme toi Bell's.

- Non, merde et remerde, j'ai fais mes choix et tu le sais. Je-veux-reprendre-ma-vie, j'ai droit au bonheur et ma famille aussi!

- Bella, cela ne dépend pas de moi, et tu le sais, me dit il.

Je me calme. Nous sommes dans leur salon.

- Je sais, Angela, enfin le procureur Weber est en train de mettre en place avec le juge York, toutes les pièces obligatoires à la bonne acceptation du dossier, mais…je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

- Bella, il le faut, pour toi et pour nous.

- Comprends moi, mon ami est dans le coma, mon patron est mort, ma famille doit me haïr, et ce salopard de Slater court toujours à croire qu'il n'y a une justice que pour les ordures dans son genr…

Je suis interrompue par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire, si je ne parle plus et le regarde bêtement, c'est que les 2 seules personnes qui me contacts sur ce téléphone sont avec moi.

Laurent qui était dans la pièce à coté nous rejoint. James se rapproche de moi, suivit de son Co-équipier. Mon portable ne sonne jamais. Alors je sais que la réponse que j'attends se trouve au bout de la ligne.

- Allo. 

- Bella, c'est Angela.

- Oui, Angie.

- On l'a, ma belle, on l'a Bella.

- Ququququoi! Hurlai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Slater, dit elle.

- Quoi? Quand? Comment?

- On l'a retrouvé en Suisse.

Je garde le silence, mes yeux sont pleins de larmes et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'attends la suite, n'osant dire un mot, ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

- Bella, après accord entre la Suisse et nous, ils ont accepté de l'extrader, il est arrivé hier. Le procès aura lieu.

- Oh putain.

- Bella?

- Oui?

- Éric a décidé d'une date, pour le procès.

- Quand?

- Le 13, Bella, le 13 septembre.

- Quoi?

- oui ma grande, pour tes 31 ans, il aura ce qu'il mérite. Et toi tu retrouveras les tiens.

- Oh Angie, je suis si…si…

- Dis rien ma grande, et allume ton poste , canal 7.

Avant que je ne puisse la remercier, elle n'était plus à l'autre bout du fil. Je regardais bêtement mon mobile. 

- Bella, dit Laurent.

- Oh, ma belle, qu'y a-t-il, continua James.

- Slater.

- Oui, dirent ils.

- On l'a, on l'a, ON L'A, criai-je.

Ils me prirent dans leurs bras, m'embrassant. Ne pouvant supporter mon poids et le leur, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, les entrainant avec moi.

- Attendez les mecs, Angela m'a dit de mettre la 7.

- Pourquoi?

- On le saura ensemble, messieurs, dis je en allumant le poste face à nous.

« …nous apprenons que l'homme politique, Josh Slater a été appréhender par la police Suisse où il s'était réfugié après son évasion et a été extrader hier dans la soirée… »

Un cris de joie unanime fut poussé par mes deux compères.

- Les mecs, leur dis-je, après 4 longues et interminables années de disette, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ne serez plus mon couple d'homos favori.

Ils me regardent et font la mou, et rirent.

- On rentre chez nous les gars, on rentre, merde les gars plus que quelques semaines et on redevient ceux que nous sommes. Je vais pleurer les …

- Bella, quand aura lieu le procès, demanda Laurent, je ne veux pas être l'oiseau de mauvais augures, mais…

- Le 13 septembre, mon pote hurlai-je.

- Ouah, Bella, s'écria James, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi…excitée.

- Non, rappelle toi le jour ou elle t'as battu sur la Wii, riait Laurent.

La fin de la journée fut euphorique, nous bûmes le champagne. Nous savions que la victoire ne nous était pas acquise, mais savoir que le procès aurait enfin lieu était une petite récompense, que nous attendions tous depuis trop longtemps déjà. Nous sommes le 1er juillet, mes enfants ont eu 12 ans, et dans un peu moins de 3 mois, je pourrais rattraper le temps perdu à leur coté.

_**( Slater, 1**__**er**__** juin)**_

« - Je vous paye assez cher, pour que votre boulot soit fait et bien fait, compris monsieur Newton?

- Monsieur Slater…

- Non Newton, je veux que celui à l'hosto, descende au sous sol, occuper la place qui lui revient, celle dans un des tiroirs de la morgue, celui de votre choix.

- Mais…

- Ecoutes moi, petit con, ta carrière tu l'a eu grâce à moi, ton pognon, c'est moi, tes putes, c'est moi, je peux te reprendre tout ça d'un seul coup de marteau. Alors soyons d'accord le gars et la fille doivent disparaitre quelle que soit la méthode employée. Je veux qu'ils fassent les gros titres de la revue nécrologique, c'est bien compris Mike? Sinon, gamin c'est ton nom que tes vieux y liront.

- Très bien monsieur. »

_**(Jacob, 1**__**er**__** juin)**_

- Bon j'y vais Ed.

- Ok.

- Je ne sais pas si je rentre ce soir.

- Une copine, mon vieux.

- Chari pas, dis je à mon ami.

- Ok mec.

- Je vais à la Push, c'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, cela aurait fait 35 ans.

- Désolé Jake, je n'y pensais plus.

- Pas la peine Edward, ils sont morts, c'est un geste que je leur dois de faire. Charlie et Sue doivent m'y rejoindre. C'est feu de camp ce soir.

- Légendes Quileute au menu?

- Exact. Mais cette année, c'est important.

- Qu'Est-ce qui est important? Demanda Macen en entrant dans la cuisine où mous étions.

- Je vais à la Push.

- L'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents.

- Oui.

- Et on peut venir, interrompit Béthie, entrant à son tour.

- Oui, si vous le voulez.

- Moi je peux pas, dit Macen, engloutissant un cookie, j'ai entrainement.

Il m'embrassa et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ah oui, minauda Béthie, et Megan y sera.

- La ferme , lui dit son frère quittant la pièce.

- On peut y aller ensemble si vous le souhaitez…

- Pas possible Jacob, dit Edward.

- Mais pourquoi, s'écria ma fille.

- On a promis à Alice de finir la décoration de chalet près de la villa et tu l'as connait, elle serait capable de nous demander des photos si on lui disait que c'était fait.

- Zut, zut, zut, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien ma puce, on verra une autre fois, dis tristement.

Ils rirent de ma mine et je partis en direction de ma voiture.

Sur la route de la Push, je pris le temps de m'arrêter pour acheter des fleurs pour les tombes de mes parents. Alors que je venais de rentrer dans la boutique de la fleuriste, je me mis en tête de trouver des lys, les favorites de ma mère. La vendeuse, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, m'interpela.

- Vous devez être heureux!

- Pardon.

- Oui, le procès de Slater

- Excusez moi, mais vous me parlez de quoi?

- Oh, pardon, j'ai cru que vous étiez Quileute.

- Oui, et alors.

- Mais vous venez d'où, mon petit gars, il y a 4 ans, le jeune amérindien retrouvé mort.

Je la regarde, je ne comprends pas.

- Paul Uley.

- Oui, il était soldat.

- C'est ça. Eh bien le Slater, il est arrêté, parait que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça.

- Oh.

- C'est une bonne chose pour sa famille.

- Oui.

Je payais mes achats et sortis du magasin, me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Cette histoire ne m'était pas inconnue, mais la mort de Bella avait occulté tout le reste. Ce jour là j'étais tombé en enfer et plus rien d'autre ne m'atteignait.

Aujourd'hui, si une certaine routine s'était mise en place, je sais que ma vie d'avant est loin et que le bonheur passé ne referait pas surface. Béthie avait raison, Edward était mon ami, et je ne pouvais simplement lui en vouloir quand il regardait ma femme, sa photo trônant sur le piano qu'il avait ramené en s'installant avec nous.

Je roulais vers la Push, profitant des grandes lignes droites et des virages serrés.

Le regard dans le vague, je pensais à Bella. Où es tu?

Il faisait encore jour, mais la nuit ne tarderait pas. J'appuyais sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, la fenêtre ouverte de ma Ford mustang de 67, laissait entrer une douce brise. 

Au départ, je ne vis rien, prenant mon virage mordant la voie opposée. Je rétrogradais, le sourire aux lèvres, grisé par l'adrénaline que la vitesse me procurait, évitant une sortie de route. 

Alors, je le vis. Au milieu de la route, de ma route, un magnifique loup brun me regardait foncer vers lui. Je priais qu'il fuit, mais alors que je pensais à ça, me revint en mémoire une histoire que me racontait mon père. « tu seras que ta mort est venue le jour ou tu verra ton totem. Il se tiendra près de toi quand la mort frappera, t'accompagnant au ciel, pour que tu ne te perde pas sur la route qui mène à nos ancêtres, et à ton tour, tu deviendras un esprit de la tribu » 

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au porte clef accrochait à mon rétroviseur intérieur. Le loup que mon père m'avait sculpté enfant semble me regarder. 

Pourquoi à cet instant précis, cette histoire me revint à l'esprit, je ne le saurais jamais, je savais seulement et avec certitude, que mon heure était venue. Je regardais mon gardien, ne le quittant plus des yeux, la voiture partie en tête à queue avec une grande gerbe de terre quand je rentrais en contact avec lui, m'éjectant avec force de l'habitacle. Je ne ressentis rien, ni douleur, ni perte. J'étais mort avant même de toucher le sol.

Moi, Jacob Ephraïm Black, 29 ans, j'allais rejoindre les guerriers héroïques de mes histoires d'enfant.

_**( Charlie)**_

- Sue, dépêche toi, Jacob va nous attendre.

- Calme toi et pense à ton cœur.

- Si on ne part pas maintenant, la nuit sera tombée et il sera trop tard, fulminai-je.

- Charlie, Charlie, j'arrive…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Shérif Swan à l'appareil

-…

- Où?

-…

- J'arrive.

Sans prendre le temps, ni la peine de dire quoi que ce soit à ma compagne, j'étais sorti et montais dans mon véhicule, sirène en marche. Sur le pas de la porte, Sue me regardait l'air inquiet. Je pris mon portable et composa le numéro du père de mes petits enfants. Le téléphone sonne, une fois, deux et la troisième il décroche.

- Edward, c'est Charlie.

- Oh bonjour, papy, c'est Béthie.

- Bonjour ma puce, tu me passes ton père.

Je retiens un sanglot, elle si joyeuse serait bientôt face à une nouvelle perte. Je l'entendis appeler son paternel. Il pris enfin le téléphone.

- Oui Charlie. 

- Edward, il faut que tu me rejoignes, tu es où?

- À la villa, que ce passe t'il?

- Je viens te chercher, tiens toi près.

- Ok.

Je raccrochais. En moins de 5 minutes, j'était devant la villa Cullen. Edward monta directement dans la voiture, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me garer.

- On va où shérif.

- Reconnaitre le corps de Jacob, dis je laconique.

Il garde le silence, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

- Sa voiture viens d'être retrouver au fond d'un ravin, sur la route de la Push.

- Comment va-t-il.

- Edward, mon petit, il est mort.

Il détourne son visage, regardant droit devant lui, je sais qu'il essaye d'encaisser la nouvelle, son visage se crispe et alors que je crois qu'il va fondre en larme, il prend la parole.

- Charlie, que vais-je faire

- Nous sommes là, pour toi et pour les enfants.

- Oh mon dieu, Béthie ne le supportera pas et Macen, merde, merde, s'énerve t'il.

- Edward, nous verrons le temps voulu.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça. Charlie?

En quatre ans, sa relation avec Jacob a évolué en une relation fraternel, une complicité qu'ils n'auraient cru possible à l'époque du lycée.

- C'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami!

- Je sais fiston, je sais. 

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains et laisse enfin son chagrin s'écouler hors de lui.

Aujourd'hui notre famille c'est encore restreinte. Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu un fils.

_**(Bella, 16 juillet)**_

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Angela. Il y a 15 jours, elle m'apprenais que Slater était sous résidence surveillée, avec interdiction de sortir de son domicile. Il arborait un bracelet à la cheville qui le dissuadait de faire un faux mouvement.

- Oui Angie

- Bella.

- Oui. 

- Peux tu venir à mon bureau?

- Bien sûr pour quelle raison?

- Bella, le plus tôt possible.

Il est 7h41, son ton m'inquiète.

- Je veux bien, mais il y a un problème.

- Bella, viens des à présent.

Je garde le silence. Angéla est la personne la plus calme qu'il m'est été donné de connaitre. 

- Ok, je fais au plus vite.

- Merci.

Elle avait raccroché. Je ne réfléchis pas et partis sans prévenir mes gardiens.

_**( Angela, 16 juillet)**_

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours, les plus importants de ma vie mais aussi les plus difficiles de ma carrière. En me levant, j'eus la certitude que j'aurais une tâche compliquée à accomplir. Je fus mis rapidement face à une réalité qui était loin d'être satisfaisante. Quand je mis les pieds à mon bureau, un regard à ma secrétaire, Clara et je sus que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle me tendit un café et une enveloppe officielle.

Je pris une gorgée, posa la tasse sur son bureau et ouvrit l'enveloppe, je la survola rapidement.

- Merde.

Clara me regarde. Je prends son carnet et un stylo.

- Appelez ce numéro, dite à ce monsieur de venir, je vous demanderai de vous comporter avec tenu quand cette personne arrivera.

- Oui madame.

- Je vous demanderai d'annuler toutes mes audiences et mes rendez vous, seuls les personnes inscrites sur ce papier devront être introduite à mon bureau, je me suis fais bien comprendre.

- Oui madame le procureur. 

- je ne veux être dérangée sous aucuns prétextes.

J'entrais dans mon bureau et fermais la porte. Je m'assis à mon fauteuil. L'enveloppe toujours dans les mains, je sortis la photo. Un sourire solaire, Jacob Black me regardait. Une étiquette en haut de la photographie, m'indiquait l'objet de ce courrier.

« Décédé »

Je pris mon téléphone.

- Bella?


	17. note de l'auteure

_**Information aux lecteurs**_

_**Bonjour à vous**_

_**Je ne pourrais rien poster pendant quelques jours**_

_**Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas une panne d'inspiration**_

_**Seulement j'ai des modules et stages à valider et je ne peux plus écrire au même rythme que ces jours ci.**_

_**J'espère que vous resterez fidèle à cette fic.**_

_**Je peux vous assurer que le reste sera aussi mouvementé que ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à présent.**_

_**Merci de votre confiance.**_

_**Fifidomi **_


	18. Chapter 18

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous, malgré votre préférence pour Edward, avez été touché par la mort de Jacob.

Je remercie les personnes fidèles à cette histoire et aux nouvelles arrivées.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.

CHAPITRE 16

_**(Edward)**_

Mes épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. 15 jours, 15 longues nuits, des heures et des heures de larmes, les miennes mais surtout celles de mes enfants. Après leur mère, c'est maintenant leur papa qui était mort, et moi nouveau pion sur l'échiquier, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

Je suis leur père légitime, mon sang qui coule dans leur veine me donne des droits, mais surtout des devoirs. Mais après 2 semaines de calvaires, à voir ma nouvelle famille dépérir, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'une personne que je n'avais pas vu depuis le lycée.

Le premier contact eût lieu le jour de l'enterrement de Jake. Béthie et Macen dormaient ensemble depuis la nuit de l'accident.

La nuit précédent l'inhumation de leur père, Béthie me demanda si ils pouvaient dormir avec moi, ce que j'acceptais tout de suite.

Béthie se colla contre moi, son frère dans son dos. Il refusa tout contact, au début, mais au cours de la nuit, alors que le sommeil me fuyait, je sentis une main prendre la mienne. Je tournais la tête vers la source de chaleur qu'elle me procurait. Mon fils ne dormait pas lui non plus. Il était étendu sur le ventre, la tête tournait vers moi, le yeux ouverts.

- Ça va Macen, lui chuchotai-je.

Il ferma les yeux et voulu retirer sa main que je serrais instinctivement dans la mienne. Il rouvrit les yeux surpris. Je lui souris.

- Macen, je suis désolé pour…

- Non, arrête, dit il, arrachant ses doigts de ma prise et sortant hors du lit.

Je fus surpris encore une fois, du vide que je ressentis, au fur et à mesure que la chaleur de mon enfant disparaissait du creux de ma paume.

Je fixais le plafond, les larmes aux yeux, encore une fois. La petite main de ma fille se crispa sur ma poitrine. Elle bougea la tête et je crus l'avoir réveillé. Ses longs cheveux bruns glissèrent de mon épaule, vers le lit, avec lenteur. Elle ressemblait tant à Bella.

Je fermais les yeux et un instant, mon esprit reparti des années en arrière, en un temps ou l'amour avait été présent dans ma vie.

Je me tenais assis contre le capot de ma voiture de l'époque, une Volvo grise. J'attendais Bella. Je me trouvais à la frontière de la push, où ma Bella aidait ce chien de Black pour ses cours. Ça me m'étais dans une rage folle, mais je tenais à ne jamais rien laisser transparaitre.

Je devais venir la chercher à 16h, et il était 18h. Ma patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais je savais que Bella n'était pas en faute pour ce retard. Jacob Black ne supportait pas que je puisse faire parti de la vie de Bella Swan, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance.

Mais si les sentiments de ma Belle pour lui était neutre, ceux de l'énergumène qui lui servait d'ami, avait changé, à mon grand désespoir.

Je regardais encore une fois ma montre, 18h10. Je me redressais, étirant mes jambes quand j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur, et vis la moto de Black approchait.

Avant que je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, une Bella furibonde descendit de sa place, à l'arrière. Elle passa à côté de moi, sans m'adresser la parole et s'assit dans la voiture après avoir fait claquer la portière.

- tu lui as fais quoi, Black? Sifflai-je.

- Rien qui te concerne, Cullen? Rigola-t-il.

Je fis un pas vers lui mais je fus interrompu par un coup de klaxon. Nous tournions nos tête vers ma voiture, et je vis Bella qui me faisait signe de venir. Je ne pris pas la peine de la moindre politesse, et retournais dans l'habitacle.

- Bella, dis je, ça va!

- Edward ramène moi, grinça-t-elle, s'il te plait.

Je ne dis rien et mis le contact. Pendant tout le trajet, elle ne pipa mots, mais je voyais ses mains se contracter sous le coup de la colère, celle qu'elle avait dû mal à contrôler. Arrivés devant chez elle, j'arrêtais le moteur, défit ma ceinture et me tourna dans sa direction.

- Dis moi.

- Si tu savais.

- Je n'attends que ça.

- Il est tellement…et si sûre de lui…

Elle arrête de parler, je la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle l'est gênée.

- Il est arrogant, crétin, imbu de sa personne, égocentrique et…et…et…

- Et? Demandai-je

- Il m'aime!

- Quoi?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il savait qu'il était fait pour moi, lâcha-t-elle, quel crétin!

Je gardais le silence, la colère en moi, vague violente, me fit trembler, une haine immense pris place en moi. Face à mon silence, Bella ne savait comment réagir. Elle me lançais des regards affolés et détournait les yeux quand les miens rencontraient les siens. Elle tenta de me sourire.

- Edward, je suis navrée.

- Chut Bella, lui dis je en lui caressant la joue.

- Oh! Edward.

- Non Bella, ce n'est…rien.

- Ne me mens pas, je vois bien que tu as de la peine.

- Bella, tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Merci, Edward.

- De quoi, ris-je.

- D'être là!

Elle me prit dans ses bras « je t'aime »

J'ouvris les yeux, surpris par l'intensité de ce souvenir. Comment ai-je pu douter de son amour. Je poussais ma fille sur le côté, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

Je pris l'un de mes pulls dans la buanderie et le mis par-dessus mon tee-shirt, l'odeur de linge propre envahie mes narines, me sortant totalement de ma torpeur. En passant devant la chambre de Macen, je glissais la tête à l'intérieur pour savoir si il était là, mais son lit était vide.

Je pris la direction de la cuisine, et alors que je descendais les escaliers à quelques marches du rez-de-chaussée, les premières notes d'une berceuse me parvinrent.

Une forte émotion me pris au corps. J'effleurais les dernières marches, comme un somnambule, porté par la mélodie.

- C'est très beau, c'est de qui, me demanda mon fils.

- …

- Il n'y a pas le nom de l'auteur sur la partition.

- C'est la berceuse de ta mère.

- De maman.

- Oui, Macen, je lui ai écrite quelques jours avant de partir.

- C'est très beau, elle lui ressemble.

- Pardon, dis-je, perdu dans mes pensées.

- Cette musique lui ressemble.

- C'est…Bella.

- Edward.

- Oui.

- Tu veux bien la jouer avec moi.

Je fixais mon fils, sans le voir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter, il y avait des années que je n'avais joué ces notes.

- Non.

- S'il te plait, une seule fois.

- Macen, ne me demande pas ça, lui dis-je, au bord des larmes.

Macen se mit au piano et entama les premières mesures de « Bella lullaby's »

Je le regardais. Il avait les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il connaissait chacune des notes, il ne jouait plus, il vivait chacune d'elles.

Je fus attiré par son jeu et ne pus m'empêcher à mon tour de répondre à l'appel de l'instrument. Objet de torture, qui, à chaque tonalité, me faisait revivre comme un supplice, les dernières minutes que j'avais vécu avec la femme de ma vie, la seule, celle à qui j'avais fais deux merveilleux enfants, le soir de son anniversaire. Nos deux corps se chevauchant au rythme de la mélodie de nos cœurs, au rythme de nos respirations, nos peaux en sueurs avaient su accorder, au son de la berceuse que j'avais créé, marquant notre bonheur.

Alors que mes mains glissaient des touches vers mes genoux, je me tournais vers mon fils qui avait imiter mon geste.

- Merci mon grand.

- Papa?

Mon cœur fit une embardée, marquant un arrêt, seul Jacob avait eu droit à cette marque d'affection. Je vissais mon regard au sien, évitant de prononcer le moindre mots.

- Tu aimais maman?

- Oui!

- Pourquoi l'avoir quitté.

- Macen…, commençai-je.

- Je t'en pris, ne me parle pas comme à un enfant.

- Je sais mon grand, que vous n'êtes plus des enfants…

- Tu es mon père, débuta-t-il, Béthie et moi, on t'a vu pleuré quand pap… Jacob est mort.

- C'était mon ami, dis- je.

- Alors comprends moi.

Je le regarde, il a les yeux baissés sur ses mains, qu'il agite frénétiquement sur ses cuisses.

- Papa! Edward! Nous en voudrais tu si je te disais que pour nous, Jacob, restera notre père, à jamais.

Je lui fais signe que « non » de la tête.

- Je l'aime, il me manque chaque jours, tu sais…, tu…, tu dois pas être jaloux…de lui.

Il pleure. Je lève un sourcil, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Je mets l'une de mes mains sur les siennes.

- Oui, reprend-il, je t'aime.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre que moi aussi, il me fait signe d'attendre.

- Tu es mon père, à bien des niveaux. Tu ne nous a rien imposé, tu n'as rien changé de nos habitudes, tu as tout fais pour t'adapter à notre mode de vie sans jamais t'en plaindre, et pour tout ça, je t'aime.

- Merci mon grand…

- Non attends.

Sa main est sur mon torse, je sent mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Papa, on va retrouver maman, elle nous expliquera et j'ai peur que tu…, peur que tu nous…

Il pleure doucement. Je le prends contre moi, les lèvres sur sa tête, j'embrasse frénétiquement ses cheveux et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

- Macen, tu es mon fils, dis-je.

Je retins mes larmes le serrant contre moi.

- J'ai perdu 8 ans de vie avec vous et je ne compte pas vous laisser. Tu m'entends.

Il secoue la tête en reniflant, et de mes pouces je lui essuie les yeux.

- Quand Bella sera là, bientôt, j'en suis sure, je ferais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne, comme Béthie et toi l'avez fait, comme Jacob…

Je ne retiens plus mes larmes et pose sa tête contre mon buste, appuyant mon menton dessus.

- …tout comme Charlie et Sue, comme ma famille. Cela prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je ne vous quitterais plus.

- Juré!

C'est Béthie qui nous avait rejoint, elle était près de nous, ni Macen, ni moi ne l'avions vu arrivé. Elle se rapproche encore de nous et nous prend dans ses petits bras.

- Juré, dis-je.

Je pleure de joie, comme un gosse, comme un homme, comme un père. Je sais à cet instant que rien ne nous séparera, jamais, quoi que le futur nous amène, dans les jours, les mois, les années avenir, rien ne m'empêchera d'être un bon père pour mes enfants.

Je prends ma fille sur mes genoux, me replaçant au piano, j'entame l'air familier d'une berceuse cher à mon cœur. Mon fils m'accompagne, en un quatre mains où l'amour élève chacune des notes vers un après portant la promesse d'un bonheur futur.

Il est tôt, l'aube pointe à l'horizon, je couche ma fille dans son lit. La musique lui a permis de commencer une seconde nuit. Macen prend son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Alors que je le rejoints, le téléphone sonne. Je décroche, il est 7h42.

- Oui, allo.

- Bonjour, suis-je bien chez monsieur Edward Cullen?

Une voix de femme douce et mal assurée est à l'autre bout de la ligne. À la pensée d'un vendeur d'assurance ou de tapis qui appellerait si tôt me met en colère.

- Oui!

- Vous êtes monsieur Edward Cullen.

- Oui, que puis je pour vous, dis je en m'impatientant.

- Je…je me présente, je suis Clara Curtis…

- Oui, et vous êtes…, nous nous connaissons.

- Non, non, monsieur Cullen.

- Je perds patience mademoiselle Curtis!

- Oh, oui, pardon, je suis la secrétaire du procureur Weber, à Seattle.

- Oui, dis je la colère montant un cran supplémentaire.

- Madame le procureur vous demande de vous rendre à son bureau.

- Pour quelle raison.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en informer au téléphone monsieur.

- Pardon, tonnai-je.

- Monsieur, je suis tenue au secret professionnel, je sais que ma demande peut vous paraitre obscur mais elle émane d'une haute autorité de notre cour et représentante légal de notre Etat et de notre pays.

- WEBER!

- Oui, le procureur de …

- J'ai compris, Seattle, la coupai-je, mais moi je ne connais pas de madame Weber.

- Monsieur, je vous passe le procureur.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle avait transféré l'appel. J'entendis un déclic, un court silence et une voix qui ne m'était pas complètement inconnue se fit entendre.

- Procureur Weber au téléphone, dit celle-ci.

- Oui?

- Monsieur Cullen? Edward Cullen?

- lui-même.

- Edward, c'est Angela Weber, de Forks, le lycée.

Je garde le silence, intégrant l'information, essayant de me remémorer l'image de mon ancienne camarade de cours.

- Angie, soufflai-je.

- Oui Ed.

- Tu…mais…qu'y a-t-il?

- Edward, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à mon bureau.

- D'accord! Quand.

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Euh…oui, il est presque huit heure, je…

- Je t'attends, sois prudent.

Elle a raccroché. Je m'apprête à faire de même, quand j'entends un bruit dans le combiné.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

- …

- ALLO!

- …

- Qui est là?

La ligne est coupée. Une sensation de malaise me parcours le corps. Je tremble, je ne réfléchis plus et fais le numéros de Charlie.

- Shérif Swan.

- Charlie, c'est Edward.

- Un problème mon petit gars!

- Sue peut elle venir s'occuper des jumeaux?

- Y a un problème?

- Charlie, j'ai une urgence à Seattle.

- Edward! Si tu avais des ennuis tu me le dirais! N'Est-ce pas!

- Charlie, je vous dis ça à mon retour.

Je l'entends parler à sa compagne, bruit de chaise qui glisse sur le sol, la porte qui grince quand on l'ouvre puis la ferme et le bruit d'un moteur.

- Elle est partie.

- Merci Charlie.

- Appelle si besoin!

- Promis.

J'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller, que j'entends le carillon de la porte.

- Macen, criai-je de ma chambre, va ouvrir, c'est Sue.

- D'ac!

Arrivé en bas, Sue est déjà en cuisine et regarde avec stupeur le bol de mon fils. Je l'entends lui dire alors qu'elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- J'arrive à temps.

Elle rit, Macen lui tire la langue.

- Merci Sue, je fais au plus vite.

- Prends le temps qu'il te faut Edward, je m'occupe de mes petits.

Je lui souris et ne lui laisse pas le temps de me rendre la pareil, je suis déjà dans ma voiture, l'esprit en ébullition.

Le paysage et les minutes défilent. Je sais que cette rencontre est capitale. Je glisse un cd, dans le lecteur, et « clair de lune » de Debussy, ampli l'habitacle de la voiture. Aujourd'hui, je reprends les rênes de ma vie et j'avance, je l'ai juré à mes enfants.

Le jour s'est levé depuis longtemps, je regarde face à moi et je dévore les kilomètres. L'ombre de la ville me fais front.

- Seattle me voilà.

En périphérie de la ville je cherche un panneau indiquant le palais de justice.

Je prends mon cellulaire et compose le numéros de mon beau frère.

- Jasper.

- Salut Ed.

- Jazz, je vais avoir besoin de Jenks.

- Ok mec, t'es où?

- Seattle.

- Ok, je le contact et je te rappelle.

- Merci mec.

- Normal, la famille c'est …

- … la famille, je sais. Merci.

Je raccroche, rassuré d'avoir pris cette sécurité. Jenks est l'avocat de Jasper et un ami de longue date, très longue date.

J'arrive à destination, gare ma voiture, sorts en claquant ma portière. Je n'attends pas d'entendre la sonnerie m'informant de la fermeture centralisée des portières, je suis déjà de l'autre coté, grimpant les marches.

À l'intérieur, je passe devant le standard, prends la direction de l'ascenseur. Le bureau d'Angela est au 3éme. Arrivé en haut les portes s'ouvrent sur un panneau m'indiquant le chemin à prendre.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'hésite un quart de seconde, et je frappe.

- Entrez.


	19. Chapter 19

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Je souhaite m'excuser pour toutes celles d'entre vous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Chacune d'entre elles m'ont énormément touché et je vous en remercie.

CHAPITRE 17

_**(Bella)**_

J'avais fais au plus vite. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, m'interdisant de me poser des questions, trop de questions.

Par habitude, j'avais garé ma voiture dans le parking réservé au personnel. Après tout j'y ai travaillé et sans cette histoire, je serais assistante de Mark, et…

Le temps passait, mais mise face à ma solitude je ne pouvais faire le deuil. La seule résolution que j'avais prise était de rejoindre ma famille dès la fin du procès et quel qu'en soit le résultat. Mon seul dilemme était de restaurer ma relation avec mes enfants, espérant qu'ils acceptent mes excuses. Quatre ans, quatre longues années sans eux. Il y avait aussi leurs pères. Mais ce n'était pas ma priorité.

Je me trouvais dans l'ascenseur atteignant l'étage où se trouvait le bureau d'Angela.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je vis d'abord la moquette rouge, ornée d'arabesque dorées. Puis l'accueil, où trois secrétaire jonglaient avec les différentes lignes téléphonique. Je ne pris pas une minute pour les saluer, la politesse pouvait attendre.

Je marchais d'un pas vif, sachant que la pièce que je cherchais été tout au bout du couloir, derrière une porte simple et sans prétention. Quand je fus face à elle, je pus lire le nom du nouveau procureur et mon cœur se serra: Angela Weber.

Mon esprit s'envola vers le passé et le nom de l'ancien propriétaire des lieux se matérialisa devant moi. Je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de toucher la matière froide retenant les lettres du nom de mon ami disparu. Quand enfin ils rencontrèrent leur but, je ne pus retenir une larme que je laissais couler le long de ma joue. Je retins un hoquet, empêchant l'émotion de me submerger. J'ouvris mon sac et pris un mouchoir en papier. Rapidement, je repris le dessus et entrais dans le bureau.

- Bonjour Clara.

- Bonj… madame Black, euh Bella, vous êtes déjà là!

- J'ai fais au plus vite.

- Oh, c'est que madame Weber…enfin Angela, m'a dit de vous conduire à son bureau dès votre arrivée, mais là, elle est…

- Clara, Angela m'a dit de venir de suite, et je ne compte pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, dis je calmement.

- Oui, je comprends madame, enfin Bella, mais…

- Je ne suis plus votre supérieur et vous n'êtes plus ma stagiaire, alors détendez vous ou je finir par croire que je vous maltraitais.

- Oh non madame, …Bella.

- Oh Clara! Ris je, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Je préviens le procureur de votre arrivée.

- Merci.

_**(Edward)**_

- Entrez!

Je me tenais devant la porte, en une fraction de seconde, me revint à l'esprit mes doutes et l'angoisse que ses derniers jours avaient pu m'apporter et que ce matin avec mes enfants, j'avais pu mettre de côté. Des milliers de questions en tête, sur mon passé et mon futur, mais le présent, le mien, celui de ma famille et de mes enfants me donnèrent le courage de pousser le panneau de bois. Je fermais les yeux et le sourire de mon ami apparut derrière mes paupières closes. Un sanglot monta à ma gorge.

- Monsieur?

La surprise me fit faire un saut en arrière, me retrouvant dans le couloir, bousculant au passage la plante verte qui s'y trouvait. Je l'attrapais de justesse, lui évitant une chute périlleuse.

- Oh, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

Une petite jeune femme blonde, me faisait face, me regardant avec gêne.

- Non ce n'est rien, lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle me sourit, baissant la tête, puis repris avec gaité.

- Puis-je vous aidez monsieur…

- Cullen!

- L'architecte, Edward Cullen?

- Lui-même.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

Elle souriait, les mains devant la bouche, une réplique de Alice devant ses cadeaux de Noël. J'étais surpris car mon dernier chantier remontait à 3 ans, et depuis c'était mes associés qui faisaient tourner mon entreprise.

- Oh je suis désolée monsieur Cullen, mais ma sœur a présenté sa thèse et vous étiez le sujet de celle-ci. C'est l'une de vos plus grande fan.

- Merci.

- Oh, si elle était là…pfiou, elle va être jalouse.

- …

- Et vous…avez de nouveau projet?

- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes priorités.

- je suis navrée, excusez ma curiosité, Angela m'avait prévenu mais…pardon.

- Ce n'est rien.

- je vais prévenir, madame le procureur.

Elle réintégra la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, je l'y suivis. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau. Je me sentais comme un gamin pris en faute qui attendait devant le bureau du proviseur. Je regardais la jeune femme qui avait l'air de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux.

- Mademoiselle!

Elle ne réagis pas, comme si elle ne m'entendais pas.

- Mademoiselle, répétai-je en élevant la voix.

- Oui, pardon, je préviens madame Weber.

Et je l'entends murmurer « eh bien si on me l'avait dit, pfiou ». Elle appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone qui devait être celui de l'interphone.

- Madame Weber, votre rendez vous est arrivé.

- Faite le rentrer.

- Oui madame.

- Clara?

- Oui madame.

- Pouvez nous porter de quoi faire un brunch.

- Oui bien sûr madame.

Elle lâcha le bouton qu'elle maintenait et se tourna vers moi, se levant de son siège.

- Monsieur Cullen, si vous voulez bien me suivre, demanda-t-elle.

Je gardais le silence, suivant derrière elle, pas à pas, sachant, devinant que ce qui m'attendais au de là de cette porte, du bureau d'Angela ne me laisserait pas de glace. Je savais que ma vie allait être chamboulée et à cette idée, je ressentis des sueurs froides me prendre au corps, secouant mon être. Je faisais une crise d'angoisse.

- Att…attendez.

Clara se retourna vers moi, surprise, elle avait la main sur la poignée.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien.

- Non, oui…, 1minute s'il vous plait.

Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je craque, je le sais, je laisse libre cours à mes émotions, à mes larmes. Je ne peux plus faire comme à mon habitude, ne jamais rien montrer de ce que je ressens, là je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout.

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, des chuchotements. Je n'ai pas le courage de lever la tête, mon corps est lourd, je sens une nausée naitre en moi. J'ai honte de montrer mes faiblesses et en même temps je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je suis malheureux, je perds tout et tous. Je suis destiné à ne jamais connaitre la paix et ça à cause d'un choix stupide. Les souvenirs des pires instants d ma vie refont surface, et ces larmes , mes larmes les siennes, qui coulent sur moi, lourdes comme des pierres et finissent leur courses sur mes genoux. Une émotion ancienne, nouvelle, incontrôlable, comme autant de peines que j'aurai enfouie en moi et qui explosent enfin.

- Edward?

Une voix douce a prononcé mon prénom, mais je ne peux pas réagir, mon monde est mort, me laissant sans aucuns repères, je n'ai plus de carapace pour me protéger. J'ai tout perdu. L'amitié n'est plus et l'amour s'est enfui.

Au loin, tels les phares d'une voiture, perçant l'obscurité de ses lumières, mes pensées volent vers mon fils jouant ce qui fut la mélodie du bonheur, le mien et celui que je partageais avec Bella, et ma fille, sa chaleur contre mon torse, sa respiration régulière et ses yeux chocolats.

- Edward.

J'essaye de me lever, mais d'une main je me rattrape au mur, mon corps est engourdi et je m'affaisse. Quelqu'un glisse son bras autour de mon torse, telle une bouée de sauvetage et mon bras libre se cramponne à son épaule.

- Merci.

Mes yeux sont clos et le son de ma propre voix me surprend. Je lâche le mur, et fais un pas dans la direction vers laquelle on m'attire.

- Je suis navré, dis je, je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger.

Je ris de moi-même.

- Je suis la demoiselle en détresse dirait on.

- Et moi ton prince charmant, dit la voix.

- Oui, nous vivons dans un monde où les rôles sont inversés.

Cette voix est familière à ma mémoire et pique ma curiosité. Je tente d'ouvrir mes mirettes. La lumière m'éblouie, je referme les paupières et ré-ouvre mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'y habituent, comme si je sortais de l'obscurité pour mieux remonter à la surface.

- Assis toi.

Je baisse la tête et vois le siège qu'on me propose. Avant de m'assoir, je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur, pour enfin voir son visage, celui de celle qui me parle.

Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi simple et douce, sans prétention. Jolie. Elle est face à moi, me souriant. Je remarque les fossettes sur ses joues, dont je ne gardais aucun souvenirs.

- Cela fait combien de temps, dis moi.

- Un peu plus de treize ans.

- Oui, treize ans, dit elle, treize ans que tu es parti, que tu nous as tous quitté, tous, amis, famille et…

Je garde le silence, me remémorant cet épisode désastreux de ma vie. Son regard se fixe derrière moi, peut être est elle aussi troublée que moi, ses yeux ont une étrange expressions.

- Oui, treize ans que j'ai abandonné la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui garde le silence, elle a une expression étrange sur le visage, le regard toujours dirigé au de là de moi.

- Qu'as-tu Angela.

Je ne sais pas ce qui la perturbe, elle détourne son attention de ce qui l'a troublé quand elle voit que je me retourne.

Lentement, comme dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose, je vois le mobilier, la moquette puis une paire de santiag, je relève les yeux avec lenteur. Des jambes fines et longues moulées dans un jean sleam, maintenue par une fine ceinture de cuir. Un pull moulant sa poitrine ronde et menue. Ses épaules étroites, la gorge délicate, le menton pointu surmonté de magnifiques lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, des lèvres que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. Je les ai embrassé pour la dernière fois dans la forêt de Forks, pour l'abandonner.

- Bella, dis je.

- Je vais vous laisser, nous dit Angela.

- Non Angie, reste, demanda mon amour. Mais Angela sortit tout de même.

Sa voix était bien plus belle que le souvenir que j'en gardais. Plus de 10 ans s'étaient écoulés, mais son visage restait le même, en forme de cœur, ses grands yeux chocolats, son petit nez droit. Mais l'expression qu'elle avait à l'instant, maintenant que je me tenais face à elle. Je n'y lisais que colère…et haine.

- Que fais tu là?

- Bella!

- Oui, Bella, Bella, Bella, n'as-tu rien d'autres à dire après tant d'années?

Je n'arrive pas à parler, je la regarde, là où sa colère est débordante, mon amour d'elle grandit, immense car mon horizon se révèle plus clair.

- Béthie disait vrai, soufflai-je.

Elle me regarde à son tour, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et elle se jette sur moi, m'accablant de coups, morcelant mon torse de ses poings.

- Ne me parle pas de ma fille, pas quand je te…, hurle t'elle.

- Bella, tu es vivante, délirai-je heureux et souriant.

- Oui, je le sais ça!

- Je t'es cru morte, j'ai cru mourir quand Alice me l'a annoncé.

Elle semble troublée depuis que j'ai prononcé le prénom de ma sœur.

- Alice, souffle t'elle, baissant les yeux.

Nous sommes face à face, l'un près de l'autre, il serait si facile de la toucher et pourtant, elle est si loin de moi.

Elle me contourne, et viens s'assoir sur la chaise où je me trouvais un instant plus tôt.

- Mon amie Alice, croassa-t-elle, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Celle qui m'a abandonné, comme tu m'as abandonné, emmenant loin de moi toute ta famille, cette famille que je croyais mienne, qui me traitait comme l'un de ses membres. Et te revoilà.

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, rien d'une farce que seule elle trouve drôle.

- Alors je te repose la question, que fais tu ici Edward Cullen.

- Je ne sais pas, dis je, sincère, me tenant derrière elle.

- Voyez-vous ça.

- Je ne savais pas que j'aurais le bonheur de te voir, de te revoir, soufflai-je, et surement pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas là, demanda-t-elle.

- Angela m'a fait appelé…, débutai-je.

- Angie, dit elle.

- Oui…non, sa secrétaire, soulignai-je.

Une nouvelle fois, elle garda le silence. Les secondes s'égrainaient, interminables, prenant la place d'une conversation stérile et inutile. Je vis la porte du bureau s'entrouvrir et Angela glissait sa tête avec lenteur dans la pièce.

- Bella, Edward, est ce que tout va bien.

- Oui Angela, lui dis je.

- Oui, souffla Bella.

- Je vous propose de vous expliquer la raison de votre venue ici.

Bella se tourne vers son amie. Moi, je reste debout derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur sa nuque.

- Veux tu que je sorte?

- Non Edward, me dit Angela, il est mieux que je vous parle, tous les deux, ensemble.

- Je demandais à Bella, si elle acceptait ma présence.

Celle-ci se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les mains crispaient sur ses genoux, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, pour m'informer que les mots qu'elle allais prononcer, m'étaient destinés.

- Je ne souhaitais pas te revoir, du moins, pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus Bel…

- Laisse moi finir, ordonna-t-elle.

Pour lui montrer ma bonne volonté, je ne bouge pas et je ne prononce aucuns mots.

- Edward, prononce t'elle avec difficulté, Angela souhaite nous informer tout les deux d'une affaire importante, alors je te prierai de t'assoir.

Sur ce, elle désigna le siège à côté d'elle, et se remis en place, reprenant une position fermait.

- Le plus rapidement possible, rajouta-t-elle, que je puisse voir mes enfants et mon mari.

Je ne dis plus rien, dès ce moment là, comprenant les raisons de ma présence. Me tournant vers Angela, je m'installai au fond de mon fauteuil.

_**(Angela)**_

Je me tenais dans mon bureau quand Clara m'appela, par le biais de l'interphone.

- Madame Weber, votre rendez vous est arrivé.

- Faite le rentrer.

- Oui madame.

- Clara?

- Oui madame.

- Pouvez nous porter de quoi faire un brunch.

- Oui bien sûr madame.

Je mis fin à notre conversation, attendant que le premier de mes deux rendez vous pénètre dans mon bureau. Mais les minutes passent et personnes ne vient. Ma curiosité est piquée au vif et je décide de trouver moi-même les réponses à mes questions. Alors j'ouvre ma porte, je vois Clara, accroupit au sol, face à l'une des chaises adossée au mur du couloir.

- Que se passe t'il Clara?

- Madame, c'est monsieur Cullen.

- Edward!

Je le vois, assis, en pleure. La trentaine ne lui a rien enlevé de son charme, même dans cet état, il reste beau et plus encore. Je me reprends, le moment n'est pas à la nostalgie.

- Que lui arrive t'il.

- Je ne sais pas madame, je l'emmenai à votre bureau quand il s'est assis, et…

- J e m'en occupe Clara.

- Bien madame.

- Edward, dis-je, pas de réponse, Edward.

Il se lève, s'appuie au mur. Je glisse mon bras dans son dos, il n'a que la peau sur les os. Je le tiens fermement, le dirigeant à l'intérieur. Il se cramponne à mon épaule.

- Je suis navré, dis je, je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger.

Il rit de lui-même. Je l'accompagne avec nervosité, je le sens à bout.

- Je suis la demoiselle en détresse dirait on.

- Et moi ton prince charmant, dis je, observant ses yeux clos.

- Oui, nous vivons dans un monde où les rôles sont inversés, ajoute t'il.

Il ouvre les yeux, le referme aussitôt. J'attends qu'il s'habitue à la luminosité.

- Assis toi.

Il me regarde et obtempère.

- Cela fait combien de temps, dis moi.

- Un peu plus de treize ans.

- Oui, treize ans, dit je, treize ans que tu es parti, que tu nous as tous quitté, tous, amis, famille et…

- Oui, treize ans que j'ai abandonné la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé.


	20. Chapter 20

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Merci encore à vous de me suivre, et je vous informe que dans les semaines qui viennent, je compte mettre en ligne une histoire basée sur la suite de Révélation. Toute l'histoire tourne autour de Rénesmée et Jacob.

CHAPITRE 18

_**(Bella)**_

« Oui, treize ans que j'ai abandonné la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Cette voix, sa voix et ses mots, les mots, ceux que je souhaitais tellement entendre. Je vois les yeux d'Angela se posaient sur moi. Elle est mal à l'aise, je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger.

Elle ne fait aucuns gestes. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit pour ne pas trahir ma présence, mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas, alors que les miens n'ont dieu que pour lui, mon apollon, mon amour, ici devant moi.

Puis, sans en savoir la raison, l'homme responsable, de mois de tortures, tourne la tête vers moi. D'abord, son regard se porte sur mes pieds. Il les détaille, sans réagir face à ma présence. Il lève les yeux sur mes jambes, ma taille et ma poitrine. Il a un sourire triste. Il fait une pause au niveau de ma gorge puis mes lèvres. Je vois les siennes remuer, mimant un baiser imaginaire.

- Je les ai embrassé pour la dernière fois, dans la forêt de Forks. Pour les abandonner.

Il a murmuré, inconscient de ses paroles. Ai-je bien entendu? Je rêve. Il me voit après plus d'une décennie, et les mots qu'il choisit de prononcer me renvoie directement à mon calvaire.

- Bella!

Sa bouche qui prononce mon prénom, ses lèvres, sa voix. Je me sens défaillir. Une émotion ancienne, que je croyais morte, refais surface, augmentant ma colère.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Angela.

- Non reste, suppliai-je, mais elle sort tout de même.

J'attends que la porte se referme sur elle. Me tenant face à lui, je me force à garder mon masque de colère ne voulant pas lui montrer les émotions que mon cœur subit.

- Que fais tu là?

- Bella, prononce t'il.

- Oui, m'énervai-je, Bella, Bella, Bella, n'as-tu rien d'autre à dire après tant d'années.

Il me regarde et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre pour lui. Les années ont passé, mais mon traitre de cœur chante son bonheur.

- Béthie disais vrai, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne me parle pas de ma fille, pas quand je te…, hurlai-je.

- Bella, tu es vivante, délira-t-il heureux et souriant.

- Oui, je le sais ça!

- Je t'es cru morte, j'ai cru mourir quand Alice me l'a annoncé.

Alice, mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Depuis l'enfance, j'avais toujours été rejeté par les autres enfants. Mais en arrivant à Forks, mon mal être n'avait pas repoussé la famille Cullen, même Emmet et Rosalie m'avaient pris sous leurs ailes, quand Mike Newton avait commencé à me harceler. Alice lui avait mis une paire de claques, le jour où avec Jessica, ils avaient recouvert mon Pick up de papier toilette.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward m'avait proposé de m'accompagner en cas de représailles. Tout les matins, il était là. Je pouvais me lever à n'importe quelle heure le matin, dès que je mettais le nez dehors, sa voiture apparaissait comme par magie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui immédiatement. Ses cheveux cuivrés, toujours en désordre mais qui le rendaient encore plus beau. Une coiffure qu'il affectionne toujours aujourd'hui.

- Alice, soupirai-je, retenant mes larmes, je le contourne et m'assoie.

Il était face à moi, son satané sourire en coin, vissait aux lèvres. Il était inquiet, et même après 13 longues années, je sens qu'il est là pour me protéger, et ça, ça me fait chier. Alors j'ouvre une vanne, celle de ma rancœur, de ma haine, de ma peine.

- Mon amie Alice, croassai-je, m'étranglant avec les mots, que j'ai du mal à prononcer.

- Celle qui m'a abandonné, comme tu m'as abandonné, emmenant toute ta famille, cette famille que je croyais mienne, et te revoilà.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière, qu'elle situation comique, je ris, je ris à en pleurer. Mais je me reprends, évitant de peu la crise d'hystérie.

- Que fais tu ici, Edward Cullen.

J'ai essayé de garder le contrôle de ma voix, en prononçant son nom. J'attendais une réponse et bien sur, je n'eus pas celle que je souhaitais.

- Je ne sais pas, dit il.

Je connaissais chacun des accents de sa voix, chacune des tonalités, et je savais qu'il était sincère, mais je ne fis rien pour le mettre à l'aise.

- Voyez vous ça, lâchai-je.

- J e ne savais pas que j'aurais le bonheur de te voir, de te revoir…, me souffla-t-il.

J'eus un frisson, mais je tins bon et gardais le cap. Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler, je l'entendis soupirer.

- … et surement pas aujourd'hui.

Ma curiosité était encore une fois piqué au vif.

- Pourquoi être venu dans ce cas là, lui demandai-je.

- Angela m'a appelé…

- Angie, dis-je.

- Oui…non, sa secrétaire, m'informa-t-il.

Alors lui aussi avait eu un appel. Mais pourquoi Jacob n'était il pas venu, lui-même. J'aurais préféré les bras de mon mari, au bout de quatre ans, plutôt que voir un homme qui m'avait abandonné, moi et mes enfants. Je me savais injuste, mais si le jour où il était venu, il avait demandé à les voir, il l'aurait su. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Aujourd'hui, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, revoir mes enfants et mon époux, ma famille. Leur demander pardon, leur expliquer que j'ai cru mourir dans ce restaurant, que sans cette affaire, je ne les aurais jamais quitté.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'Edward avait bougé. Mais la voix de mon amie m'indiqua qu'il était toujours à la même place.

- Bella, Edward, Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui Angela, lui dit il.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

- Je vous propose de vous expliquer la raison de vôtre venue ici.

Je me tourne vers elle, et je sens les yeux d'Edward sur ma nuque et cela me fait frissonner.

- Veux tu que je sorte.

Il a dit ça avec une tristesse et une émotion non feinte, qui aurait tiré une larme à n'importe quelle midinette. Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, Angie pris les devants.

- Non Edward, dit elle, il est mieux que je vous parle, ensemble.

- Je demandais à Bella, si elle acceptait ma présence, souffla-t-il.

Je crus sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux. J'aurais pu prendre une autre décision que celle d'accepter sa présence, car au fond de moi, je savais que je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je serais avec lui, m'étaient comptées, car une fois que j'aurais repris ma place, seuls mes enfants et Jacob compteront. Je m'accordais donc les derniers instants en sa compagnie. Avec difficultés, je crispais mes mains sur mes genoux pour ne pas me lever et le prendre dans mes bras. Je tournais la tête sur le côté, sachant qu'il me regardait.

- Je ne souhaitais pas te revoir, lui dis je, mais pour que mes mots ne soient pas trop dure, je rajoutais:

- Du moins pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus Bel…

Je lui coupe la parole, voulant lui éviter à lui comme à moi, une profusion de sentiments acidulés.

- Laisse moi finir, ordonnai-je.

Il ne dit rien et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

- Edward, dis-je difficilement, Angela souhaite nous informer tout les deux d'une affaire importante, alors je te prierai de t'assoir.

Je lui désignais le siège près de moi et repris la parole, pour mettre un terme à cet échange inutile:

- Le plus rapidement possible, rajouta-t-elle, que je puisse voir mes enfants et mon mari.

Il se tenait devant le fauteuil que je lui avais désigné. Au son de ma dernière tirade, je vis ses yeux se troubler avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers Angela. Était t'il blessé que je pense à Jacob. Je ne me posais plus de questions et accordais toute mon attention à celle qui fut pendant ces quatre dernières années ma seule amie.

_**(Angela)**_

Ils me regardaient tout les deux, Bella droite sur sa chaise. Edward appuyait sur le dossier de la sienne, me regardait avec peine. Il savait que je m'apprêtais à donner le coup de grâce à une femme que nous aimions tout les deux.

Quand elle était entrée dans mon bureau, je n'avais su que la fixer, sans réagir, sans essayer de couper Edward dans sa déclaration. Il le disait avec une peine sincère et non voilée. Mon expression avait dû changer, nous venions de nous assoir et je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être franche et directe. Après tout, il avait été un ami et son départ ne m'avait pas laissé de glace. J'avais vu Bella dépérir, et un jour de novembre elle nous avait abandonné à son tour. Elle n'avait pris le temps de prévenir personne. Je m'étais rendue chez son père qui m'avait dit froidement qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant. Il avait claqué la porte. L'hiver était passé, puis l'année scolaire, j'avais fais ma vie, cursus scolaire parfait, jusqu'à ce que l'on me propose la place de procureur. Mark avait été assassiné et mon nom avait été évoqué pour le remplacer. Depuis le lycée, mon cher amour, Erick York me soutenait. Juge à Seattle, nous avions repris goût à une vie monotone, en nous installant dans une petite maison à la périphérie de la ville.

Au bout de quelques semaines, je reçus en entretien avec une personne bénéficiant du programme des témoins protégés. J'appris que cette personne se faisait passer pour morte auprès de sa famille et de son cercle d'amis. Je fus donc surprise d'entendre Clara s'exclamait avec joie « je suis tellement heureuse madame, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, oh madame, madame… »

Clara pleurait à chaude larmes quand je la rejoins à l'accueil. Elle faisait face à une femme de taille moyenne, avec de long cheveux bruns et dont la silhouette me disait vaguement quelque chose. Quand elle se tourna pour me faire face, mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour et je crus que j'allais perdre connaissance.

- Désolée madame Weber, pour tout ce bruit, s'excusa ma secrétaire.

- Angie?

- Bella!

Nous sommes aussi surprise, l'une que l'autre. Le reste de cette journée là, je le passais avec mon amie, écoutant son histoire, sa fausse mort, qui avait failli être réelle, sa famille, et ses collègues, mort ou se battant contre elle.

Aujourd'hui, face à ce couple, à ces parents, à des amis ou presque, je n'avais qu'une envie: fuir.

Mais mon devoir était d'informer Bella que sa vie n'avait pas finie d'être chaotique.

- Bella, commençai-je.

- Oui!

- Bella, je t'es fais venir car j'ai appris qu'un grave accident s'était produit.

Elle me regarde, tourne la tête vers Edward, qui détourne la sienne.

- Quel accident, Angie! De quoi tu parles, merde Edward, cris t'elle.

Je n'ose plus parler, je ne contrôle pas ma propre peine et je sais que le sien sera immense. Je suis lâche.

- Edward, répète t'elle.

Il se tourne vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Où est Jacob, où est mon époux?

- B…

- Edward, pourquoi es tu là, à la place de Jacob?

Elle s'est levée, renversant sa chaise. Edward s'est levé lui aussi, lui faisant face.

- Bella je suis navré, souffle t'il.

Il s'approche d'elle, met une de ses mains sur celles de Bella, qu'elle tord nerveusement. Elle le repousse avec violence.

- Ne me touche pas crache t'elle, reculant d'un pas.

- Bella, s'il te plait, continus t'il, la main tendue vers elle.

- Non, non…NON, hurle t'elle, ça ne me plait pas, que me cachez vous, putain.

Elle contourne son siège, toujours au sol.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, bordel.

Elle est en fureur, elle se dirige vers la sortie, et il ne faut pas qu'elle parte. Ses joues sont rougies par la colère.

- Bella, lui dis-je.

Elle se tourne vers moi, reprenant conscience du lieu où elle se trouve.

- Bella, répétai-je, Jacob a eu un accident, il y a quinze jours.

- Quoi? Panique t'elle, comment va Jake et les enfants.

- Il était seul, lui dit Edward.

- Seul?

- Oui, il allait assisté à une cérémonie à la push.

- Seul? Était? Allait? Pourquoi parles tu de lui au passé?

- J'étais avec Béthie, Macen a son entrainement et Jake a… Jacob a eu…un…un…un…

Il pleure, il lui fait face pathétique, la main tendue vers elle, cherchant une bouée de secours, et n'obtenant que la solitude face à son chagrin.

- Il va bien, hein, il va bien, il est à l'hôpital, mais il va bien c'est ça?

- Non, sanglote Edward.

Je peux lire dans ses yeux toute la peine et tout l'amour qu'il a pour Bella. Notre silence lui ouvre les yeux. Elle met ses deux mains sur sa bouche, retenant un cri. Et alors qu'elle prend lentement conscience de ce qui est arrivé à son époux. Je vois son corps trembler, puis tout doucement s'affaissait. Mais Edward est plus prompt à réagir que moi et plus près. Elle se trouve dans ses bras avant de toucher le sol. Je m'approche de mon amie, elle n'a pas perdu connaissance. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de son ancien amant et pleure tout son saoul.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi nous?

- Je ne sais pas ma Bella.

- Toute cette douleur, ne s'arrêtera-t-elle jamais.

- Oh, mon amour, rien, tu n'y ai pour rien, murmure Edward à son oreille.

- Amour, amour, je n'ai plus d'amour à donner. Tu m'as quitté, Jacob est mort…

- Pardon Bella, pardonne moi, je passerai le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner de toi, je te le jure. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, ni toi, ni les enfants, ni Charlie et ma famille t'attend, nous t'attendons tous…

J'assiste aux retrouvailles les plus tristes de ma vie, il aime, je le vois et elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

- Bella, lui dis je, veux tu t'assoir?

Elle me regarde, reprenant ses esprits et me répond, à nouveau maitresse d'elle-même..

- Comment cela est il arrivé?

- Sur la route de la Push.

- Quand?

- Il y a 15 jours, je te l'ai dis.

- Ton père et Sue devaient le rejoindre quand le shérif à eu un appel et est venu me récupérer à la villa, ajouta Edward.

Bella n'avait pas bougé de ses bras et le regardait. Elle avait écouté chacun de ses mots. Son visage reflétait maintenant la détresse qu'elle ressentait.

- Moins de deux mois, chuchote t'elle, il ne me restait que deux mois, avant de retrouver ma famille, de le retrouver.

Ce fût au tour d'Edward de ne pas comprendre. Je pris les devants, alors qu'il me regardait.

- C'est la raison de ta venue.

À cette phrase, Bella quitta l'abri des bras de son protecteur.

- Oui, je voulais reprendre contact avec ma famille. Mais un autre deuil l'accable et je ne sais plus si je dois faire le premier pas où si il est préférable de rester en retrait…et d'attendre.

- Les enfants ne souhaitent que ton retour, lui assura Edward et nous aussi.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Explique moi!

- Je ne sais pas si cela servirait à quelque chose maintenant.

- Bella, lui dis-je.

Elle souffla un grand coup et se releva, ramassa sa chaise sous nos regards et se rassit.

- Tout a commencer il y a quatre ans, Marc nous avez demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

Voilà comment Bella raconta à son premier amour, ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ses années d'exil et de solitude.

_**(Edward)**_

Je l'écoutais, elle disait tout, tout ce qui avait pu entrainé mon retour dans sa vie. Je me demandais si j'étais un simple égoïste ou si le destin avait décidé pour nous de ce que nous vivions maintenant.

Elle regardait ses mains qui étaient posées sur le bord du bureau. Angela ne disait rien, remuant simplement la tête de temps en temps.

Elle parla de ses collègues et amis, de sa vie de recluse, et des heures seule, assise dans le noir, pleurant chaque jours l'éloignement de sa famille.

Elle raconte ses visites pour les anniversaires des jumeaux et cette année, Béthie, son cri. Puis le procès qui aurait lieu, le 13 septembre, le jour de son 31ème anniversaire, comme une porte vers notre délivrance.

Alors que je l'écoutais avec attention, ne manquant aucuns de ses mots et de ses gestes, mon portable se mit à vibrer.

- Pardon, je vais coupé mon téléphone, dis-je.

- Non, réponds, me dit Bella.

- Sure.

- Oui!

Je pris mon cellulaire, l'écran m'indiqua le nom de la personne qui essayait de me contacter.

- Oui, allô.

- Edward!

- Bien sur.

- C'est Charlie.

- Oui Charlie, dis je regardant Bella.

- Il y a eu un…

Il ne finis pas sa phrase, et se mit à pleurer, chose improbable avec le shérif.

- Charlie, que se passe t'il?

- Les enfants…continus t'il

Il s'arrête une nouvelle fois dans ses explications et moi je tente vaille que vaille de garder mon contrôle.

- Et Sue, Sue, ma pauvre Sue…

- Charlie, Charlie, que se passe t'il!

J'entends un bruit sec et la tonalité de fin d'appel.

- Charlie?

Je suis seul au bout de la ligne.


	21. Chapter 21

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight. Merci à son auteure Stephenie Meyer.

Merci de vos message qui me font l'effet d'une drogue, douce mais toxique car je deviens une accro et je n'arrive pas à décrocher. Mais il va falloir que je le fasse, car le 1er Février, je passe ma MSP du concours d'aide soignante et je dois bosser la partie écrite.

Alors je m'excuse de vous le dire mais la suite se fera attendre, mais je me dépêcherais pour rattraper le retard occasionné.

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 19

_**(Macen)**_

_**17-07 13h**_

Nous étions tout les deux au salon quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Béthie était dans mes bras. Papa était parti depuis des heures, Sue nous avait préparé un repas simple ce midi, salade verte, poulet grillé et tarte aux pommes. Il était 13h00, Sue faisait les chambres et nous avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous.

Voilà pourquoi, ma sœur était étendue sur le canapé, les bras autour de ma taille, la tête au creux de mon cou.

- Tu sais, avec toi, je ne pourrais jamais me trouver une copine!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu prends…trop de place.

- Oh merci!

- Ce n'est pas un compliment Beth.

- Peut être, mais tu as dis que je prenais de la place, ce qui veut dire que je peux compter sur toi comme confortable oreiller.

- C'est ça lui, dis-je, faisant semblant de la repousser.

Elle se cramponne à mon torse et je lui fais des chatouilles.

- Oh non, Macen, non pas ça, me supplia-t-elle, arrête, arrête.

- Tu sais comment faire pour stopper la torture.

- Non jamais, cracha-t-elle.

J'intensifie la séance de torture sachant qu'elle ne résistera pas.

- Macen, suffoque t'elle, s'il…te…plait.

- Non, non, non Béthie, les mots magiques, lui dis-je sans arrêter.

- Non…jamais, persiste t'elle.

Alors je me redresse et accentue au maximum les chatouilles en lui agrippant les deux pieds.

- Non…non…bon…bon…d'accord, arrête, mon…grand…frère…adoré, lâche t'elle.

- Je sais pas, minaudai-je. Grand comment?

- Macen, il y a…bien longtemps…que ce…n'est…plus drôle.

- Comment? Redemandai-je.

- Immense, immense, cris t'elle, à bout de souffle.

Je la lâche, sachant que des représailles sont à attendre.

- Ne me regarde pas de cette manière Béthie!

- Ou bien quoi, ton égo sur dimensionné va m'attaquer.

Je lui tire la langue et lui montre mes biceps, les contractants, embrassant chacun leur tour et je dis:

- Merci les gars, 12 ans de dure labeur, pour enfin l'entendre admettre notre…

Je reçois un des coussins du salon en pleine tête, le temps que je réagisse, un second prenait la place du premier, me percutant de plein fouet.

- Béthie, grondai-je.

- Oui, petit frère.

- Béthie!

Elle part en courant vers les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres.

- Si tu me touches, j'appelle Sue!

- Trouillarde

Je lui faisais face les deux coussins en mains. Alors que je m'apprête à les lui lancer, on frappe à la porte d'entrée.

- Pousse, dit elle en levant la main. J'y vais.

Elle arrive à la porte et l'ouvre en grand, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui se trouve derrière.

- Bonjour.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui arrive. Je vois ma sœur ceinturé avec une main sur la bouche. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je suis plaqué à terre, le souffle coupé, un genou entre les omoplates. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me sens partir, les yeux dans le vide, je perds lentement connaissance. La dernière chose que je vois se sont les yeux clos de ma sœur. Je ferme les miens à mon tour, puis c'est le noir total.

_**(Béthie)**_

Je n'ai rien compris, je me chamaillais avec mon frère, nous étions en train de rire, chose que nous n'avions pas fait depuis la mort de Jacob, notre père. Et là, en ouvrant la porte, tout bascule.

Je suis plaquée face contre le torse d'un inconnu qui me met une main sur le visage, je ne peux pas crier. Ni pour alerter mon frère, ni pour alerter Sue à l'étage. Quand l'homme me retourne et plaque mon dos contre lui, je bats des pieds dans l'espoir de le blesser, mais j'arrête toute tentative quand je vois mon frère au sol, une brute épaisse lui enfonçant son genou dans le dos. Macen grimace, il a une respiration erratique. La main sur mon visage empêche l'air de rentrer dans mes poumons. Je perds connaissance et je ne peux pas lutter, je ferme les yeux, regardant mon frère perdre lui aussi conscience.

Je sens de l'eau sur mon visage, des gouttes ruissèlent de mes cheveux à ma joue, et le long de mon cou, venant mourir sur l'encolure de mon chemisier. J'essaye de bouger mais mes mains sont attachées dans mon dos. Il fait chaud, trop chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer correctement. Je suis en travers de quelque chose. En m'asseyant, je m'aperçois que c'est mon frère Macen, qui est étendu au sol, enfin ce qui tient lieu de sol. Je respire et tente de le réveiller. L'odeur est horrible. J'ai une vue sur sa nuque, elle décrit un angle peu naturel et je commence à m'affoler.

- Macen.

Aucunes réponses, de mes jambes, je lui mets des coups dans son postérieur et dans ses cuisses.

- Haaaannn.

- Macen, Macen.

- Béthie, stop, steuplait.

Il essaye de se mettre sur le dos mais lui aussi à les mains attachées.

- Merde, souffle t'il.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde la corde qui sert mes poignets.

- Approche.

- Pourquoi?

- Gagne du temps Béthie.

- Je veux bien, mais tu veux faire quoi?

- Essayer de te détacher.

- Ah, dis-je.

- Je veux que tu viennes le plus près de moi.

Je m'exécute et me place au plus proche de lui.

- Essaye de garder la position que je te demanderai.

- Ok.

Il s'étend au sol et je me glisse près de lui, étendant mes jambes devant moi.

- Tends les bras en arrière, oui, là.

_**(Macen)**_

Je me sentais nauséeux, mais je tenais bon. La corde dans ma bouche avait un goût de moisie sur ma langue mais je m'en moquais. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je m'acharnais sur les liens de ma sœur et même si je lui faisais mal, ce dont j'étais sur, elle ne bronchait pas. Avec la chaleur et le manque d'air, je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir.

- On est où d'après toi.

- Jeu chai pas, Béchie.

- Tu crois que papa va venir nous chercher, demanda ma sœur.

Je recrachais le bout de corde et cracha ce qui me restait à l'intérieur de la bouche.

- Je ne sais pas Béthie.

- Tu y arrives.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je.

- Il ya beaucoup d'eau!

- Oui et il fait chaud, et on ne tiendra pas debout.

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes rester inconscients, mais je pense que maintenant Sue et les autres ont dû se rendre compte de notre disparition.

- J'espère, soupire t'elle.

- J'en suis sure, viens là.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'aide à me redresser. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous endormons.

_**(Sue)**_

J'ai fini les chambres et c'est toujours ça de fait.

- Les enfants.

Pas de réponses, ils se sont peut être endormi sur le canapé.

Quand j'arrive en bas, les coussins du canapé sont éparpillés au sol et la porte d'entrée est grande ouverte.

- Macen, Béthie?

Je ferme la porte, mais un obstacle imprévu empêche sa fermeture. Je me penche et trouve un morceau de plastique, que je glisse dehors.

- Béthie, ma chérie.

Toujours pas de réponses, mon cœur bat la chamade, et je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment.

- Les enfants ce n'est pas drôle, répondez moi.

Je m'approche de l'escalier et ramasse les deux coussins qui s'y trouve et me retourne vers le canapé. Et là, je le vois. Un homme y est assis, je tremble et une main me cramponne les deux bras, me les tordant dans le dos.

- Aaaaaahhhh.

- Ta gueule salope.

Je me débat, oubliant la douleur qui monte jusqu'à mes épaules.

- Plus tu te débattras et plus tu auras mal.

- Amène là ici, Roberto.

- Oui monsieur.

Je suis poussée en direction de la voix. L'homme assis porte un masque de président, m'empêchant de voir son visage.

- Plus près.

- Oui patron.

Je me trouve à quelques centimètres de lui, j'ai peur comme jamais. Il porte un cigare mal odorant à ses lèvres.

- Je ne le répèterai pas, alors soyez attentive, madame.

Je secoue la tête de bas en haut avec plus de vigueur que je ne l'aurai voulu.

- Bien, bien, dit il reprenant une bouffée de son cigare et me l'expire en plein visage.

- Je détiens les deux gamins.

Je pousse un cri de surprise. Il lève un doigt vers son acolyte qui approchait déjà pour me rosser, l'arrêtant net.

- Ce n'est rien Roberto, la dame a été surprise, pas vrai, me demande t'il.

Je hochais la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Reprenons. Donc les deux gosses sont en ma possession, je ne leur ferais aucun mal, à la seule condition…

Je retiens ma respiration, lui lâche un nouveau nuage de fumée, en l'air cette fois. Il me regarde, appréciant ma réaction et continu.

- …que madame Black se retire de la liste des témoins.

Je le regarde, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas, qui appelle t'il madame Black. Bella. Nous n'avons eu aucunes nouvelles depuis plus de quatre ans. Il me regarde et garde le silence, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cette histoire est absurde, je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive. Ses yeux au travers de son masque ridicule me terrifient.

- Comprenez vous ce que je viens de vous dire.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Plus rien n'a de logique et j'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar, de déraisonner. D'avoir été projeté dans une série Z.

- Quel est votre prénom?

Je n'ose pas parler. L'homme de main me mets un méchant coup dans les côtes.

- Aaahhh.

- on t'a parlé.

- S'il te plait Roberto, garde ton calme, tu vois bien que notre hôtesse est mal à l'aise, n'Est-ce pas?

Je hoche une troisième fois la tête dans un signe d'acceptation. Plus pour éviter un nouveau coup qu'autre chose.

- Sue, soufflai-je.

- Sue, Sue, Sue, je vais vous raconter rapidement cette petite histoire, et vous expliquer.

Je m'assois face à lui, il me sourit, il ne dit rien sur l'initiative que j'ai prise.

- Voyez vous Sue, la politique est un monde impitoyable, un monde que personne ne peut imaginer. On ne rentre pas en politique en pensant réussir grâce à sa grandeur d'âme, on sait qu'on y laissera obligatoirement des plumes.

Je vois la télécommande de la chaine hifi près de moi, je sais que l'option enregistrement existe, j'ai vu Béthie l'utiliser quand elle faisait un karaoké avec son frère. L'homme continus sa logorrhée, et moi je tâte la table, puis la manette, espérant trouver le bon bouton. Je ne sais pas si le faisceau atteindra sa cible et si nous somme assez près pour que sa voix soit nette mais je tente le tout pour le tout. Je me mets à tousser, me penchant pour voir la touche rechercher.

- Que vous arrive t'il Sue? Me demande mon interlocuteur.

- Rien, rien ça va aller, merci, dis-je, remerciant les esprits des anciens de m'avoir permis de voir ce qui sera je le souhaite un pas vers ma liberté et celle des enfants.

- Je reprends, en entrant dans cette« famille », nous n'avons plus de secrets, plus de liberté. Chacun de nos gestes sont épiés et si nous n'avons pas les moyens pour assurer financièrement, alors on est jeté aux oubliettes.

Il fait un geste à son larbin et celui-ci lui donne un nouveau cigare.

- Un de mes employeurs n'appréciant pas l'échec, m'a chargé de faire le nécessaire pour remédier à un petit problème, d'où ma venue ici et aujourd'hui.

Il rit et bascule la tête en arrière. Je le vois mettre sa main sur sa nuque et d'un geste vif, il arrache son masque.

- Newton, Mike Newton!

- Oui Sue.

- Que fais tu ici, et qu'elle est cette mascarade?

- Madame Clearwater, je suis en train de vous l'expliquer.

Alors je sais qu'il épanche sa conscience trop lourde à porter, mais aussi que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et qu'il va être coupé d'un instant à l'autre. Ma décision est prise, et j'appuie sur le bouton, priant intérieurement que ma mort serve à quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux et lui demande:

- Alors, Mike Newton, qu'elle est cette histoire que tu veux me raconter.

Il rit et commence à m'expliquer. La mort du soldat, Uley, abattue par jeu et fils d'une de mes meilleurs amies. L'argent sale, le trafic d'armes, la prostitution, la vente d'information d'état à plusieurs pays étrangers.

Je perd le fil de ce qu'il me dit jusqu'à ce qui parle de Bella.

- Ah Bella, la douce et si touchante Bella.

Il rit à gorge déployée.

- Au lycée déjà, sa malchance additionnée à sa maladresse faisait d'elle une cible toute trouvée.

Il marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague. Il regardait un point invisible, au-delà de la forêt qui faisait face à la maison.

- J'étais amoureux d'elle, enfin, je crois. Après tout nous étions des enfants. J'ai su qu'elle était mêlée à cette histoire il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Mon patron avait demandé à mon ami ici présent de s'occuper d'elle et des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Elle dans le restaurant, par un petit malfrat de bas étage. Le procureur dans l'explosion de sa voiture. Roberto a beaucoup d'amis. Des amis pas très orthodoxes, dirai-je. De ceux qui ne croient qu'à la race unique et le jeune avocat indien fut une victime de cette…divergence de point de vue.

Il eut un sourire mélancolique, l'un de ceux qui cachent des regrets et des remords.

- Vous voyez Sue, je ne regrette pas mon choix de carrière mais je ne pensais pas en arriver là un jour.

Je le regarde, je ne sais pas si il parle du moment présent ou des choix malheureux qu'il a fait.

- Demain sera un autre jour, comme dit le proverbe. Et demain le Quileute sera mort, et je suis sure que Bella aura reçu le message que Slater veut lui passer.

Il se lève, je tremble à présent. Il s'approche de moi et je me redresse.

- Désolé Sue, dommage collatéral.

Il me contourne et se rapproche de son homme de main.

- Dépêche toi Roberto, et fais ça, sans bavure.

Je ne vois pas ce que fait mon agresseur, en un instant, tout bascule. Je sens un couteau pénétrer mon flanc gauche, traversant la chair, la douleur et encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance, fermant les yeux sur ma vie.

_**(Edward)**_

La tonalité à mon oreille m'indiqua que Charlie en faisant tomber le combiné avait mis fin à son appel.

- Edward?

Je ne comprenais plus, Jacob et maintenant les enfants qu'arrivait il à ma vie.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dis-je.

Je me lève, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je sens deux mains sur mon visage.

- Edward, qu'est-il-arrivé-aux-enfants.

- Je sais pas, criai-je.

Je pousse Bella sur le côté et essaye de passer pour sortir, mais je me prends une gifle, marquant un arrêt, je regarde la coupable.

- Edward, vas-tu me dire ce qui est arrivé à mes enfants, à nos enfants.

- Un malheur, soufflai-je.

Je sors en courant du bureau, puis du couloir et alors que je monte dans l'ascenseur, une main bloque la fermeture.

- Ce sont mes enfants, Edward Cullen.

Je la regarde pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cabine, dans cet espace restreint, pensant qu'à un moment, dans une autre situation, je l'aurais embrassé.


	22. Chapter 22

Je remercie la créatrice de twilight Stephenie Meyer, pour les heures de lectures passées en compagnie de ses personnages et à tous ceux et celles qui comme moi tâtent du clavier, partageant leur imagination, découvrant leurs fantasmes aux yeux de tous.

Je remercie: Luna fac, patoun, aliiice, bella-lili-rose-cullensister, Jessierobsten, Patoun, hafsides, xoxlauoxo, mrs esmee cullen, luneblanche, lucie62170, xmissxpixie, hera09, calestina L, tisingeD, da3va, bibi017, jackye, olivia59350, de leur confiance et du temps qu'elles m'ont accordé pour la lecture comme pour leurs commentaires. Encore une fois merci.

Bientôt la fin de cette histoire et je tiens à vous signaler que la mention « rated M », que j'ai donné à cette histoire, est liée à la fin de ce chapitre. Donc je préviens que certaines scènes sans être trop détaillées, sont susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Alors bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 20

_**(Macen)**_

Je ne sens plus mes mains, c'est la douleur de mes poignets qui m'avait réveillé. Béthie a sa tête posé contre la paroi métallique de notre cachot. Je tente de me redresser, évitant tout contact avec ma sœur que je laisse dormir.

À genoux, j'avance lentement, regardant ce qui nous entoure. Je me rends compte que les murs n'en sont pas et que la tôle est parsemée de rivets. Je fais, du regard, le tour des lieux. Aucunes ouvertures, je lève la tête, il fait sombre. Je ne vois rien, au départ. Puis je vois quelque chose, une ombre, une forme, carré ou plutôt rectangulaire, au centre de ce qui doit être le plafond.

Je me dirige vers le point central de la « pièce ». Je me mets en position tailleur et scrute le seul accès de sortie qui s'offrait à nous. Je ne dis rien écoutant le silence. La respiration de ma sœur, le bruit des gouttes d'eau derrière elle, mais aussi un ronflement, un bruit de moteur, le bruit d'un tracteur ou d'un véhicule de chantier.

- Mais où sommes nous?

Question muette qui n'attend pas de réponse.

- Macen?

- Oui Béthie.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Je cherche une solution.

- Et?

- Et je trouve qu'on est bien trop calme.

- Macen arrêtes ça!

- Béthie, on est attaché dans une cuve ou une citerne peut être, dis-je, et…

- Et quoi frérot, quoi.

Elle est folle, je la regarde, elle me fait penser à tante Alice, positive attitude jusqu'au bout.

- Bon Macen, laisse les femmes prendre les directives et toi…

- Moi?

- Approche, me dit elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que j'essaye à mon tour de nous libérer, banane.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, je croirais voir papa, Edward.

- D'accord.

Elle se poste derrière moi et je sens ses dents sur la corde.

- Berk, c'est dégoutant, s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- Elle a un goût de…bouh, tremble t'elle, tu aurais pu me le dire.

- Cela aurait changé quelque chose?

- Oui…nan.

Elle reprend sa besogne. Au début je ne sens que la douleur qui va en s'accentuant à chaque coup de dents. Puis, alors que j'allais lui demander de me laisser du répit, mes liens sont plus lâche et enfin je pus les bouger librement.

- Ça marche Béthie, tu as réussi, tu as réussi. Merci, merci, merci…

- Je sais, je sais, je ne me suis pas mal débrouillée, se venta-t-elle.

- Merci à la frangine et un grand hourra, dis je, tourne toi.

Elle se retourne, plaçant ses mains face à moi.

- Hey, doucement.

- Chochotte.

- Aouh, dit elle, quand elle fut libre de tout mouvement.

- Bon, maintenant, occupons nous de cette ouverture.

Je lui montrais d'un geste ce qui semblait être une trappe. Une ouverture de la taille d'un panneau de basket. Alors que ma sœur me rejoint, je tends ma main, tâtant le métal de mes doigts. Aucune prise, aucune poignée.

- Alors?

- On est dans la merde.

- Macen…

Alors que Béthie se cramponne à moi, un bruit se fait attendre. Des pas résonnent sur la surface métallique. Des coups sur l'ouverture, je pousse ma jumelle derrière moi. Elle se baisse, m'imposant le même mouvement.

- Prends ta corde, souffle t'elle.

- Pour qu'ils croient que nous sommes toujours attachés.

- Bravo Sherlock.

- Chut.

Nous nous asseyons lentement au fond de notre geôle. Je tiens la corde fermement autour de mes poignets. Les pas se sont arrêtés, la trappe s'ouvre, la lumière jaillit, aveuglante. Ma respiration se fait saccader, j'ai peur. Béthie me calme immédiatement d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Hey, murmurai-je, en me tournant vers elle.

- Chuuut, souffle t'elle.

Alors que mes yeux se tourne vers la seule ouverture, une voix d'homme nous interpelle.

- Oh les mômes, dit il.

Nous ne lui répondons pas.

- Les gamins, je vous laisse de quoi becter.

Un bruit mat, un sac qui atterrit au sol avec un écho.

- Régalez vous, dit l'homme en rigolant.

Il claque la porte menant vers l'extérieur.

- Macen tu as l'heure?

- Non j'ai pas ma montre.

- Je sais quoi demander comme cadeau en sortant d'ici.

- Tu as déjà plusieurs montres.

- Ouep, mais pas de portable.

Elle me sourit, les bruits de pas se sont éloignés.

- Cet idiot nous donne de quoi manger sans se poser la question de comment?

Je hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son questionnement.

- Eh bien oui, il n'est pas descendu vérifier nos liens.

Elle s'approche du sachet à terre. Elle l'ouvre et rit.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je.

- Viens voir par toi-même.

Je me mets face à elle, quand enfin je vois ce qui s'y trouve, je ne peux me retenir de soupirer, prenant l'arête de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index.

- Pas futé, dit elle, attrapant une pomme, tu sais que tu ressemble à papa quand tu fais ça!

J'ignore sa remarque et attrape le sachet de chips.

- 1 point pour toi.

- Merci petit frère.

Les heures sont passées et passent sans que nous sachions l'heure ou le jour que nous sommes. L'homme est revenu deux fois et la dernière fois fut bien plus tard que la précédente. Avec Béthie, nous avons calculer que la nuit était sans doute passée.

Alors nous tombons dans une routine, laissant les heures défilées, sans moyen de retenir le temps. On compte, 1 jour.

_**(Bella)**_

Je ne me suis pas posée de questions, je l'ai suivi, j'ai cru l'avoir raté, mais juste au dernier instant, je pus glisser ma main dans l'ouverture, empêchant la fermeture des portes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire:

« ce sont mes enfants, Edward Cullen »

Il me regarde, ses yeux sont tristes, apeurés.

- Je sais Isabella.

Il ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, même lors de notre rencontre, je lui avais demandé de m'appeler Bella. Je me sentais idiote de penser à ça, mais j'avais été surprise. Surprise car pour la première fois de ma vie, entendre quelqu'un m'appelait par mon prénom ne m'avait pas fait grincer des dents.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall.

- Ma voiture est au parking, commençai-je…

- La mienne est juste devant, dit il, et je me souviens de ta manière de conduire.

- Ma manière de conduire, m'énervai-je.

Il s'arrête face à moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Isabella, je te donnerais toutes les heures du reste de ma vie, et ça jusqu'à ma mort, pour que tu puisses me faire par de ton ressentiment, mais là, ce n'est-vraiment-pas-le-moment.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il est déjà plusieurs mètres devant moi.

- Ne marches pas si vite, attends moi, dis-je, mais, tu vas m'attendre?

Je vois son corps tressauter. Le gougeât est en train de rire, de rire de moi.

_**(Edward)**_

Nous sommes dans ma voiture. Bella est près de moi. Elle est au téléphone. Je l'écoute, profitant de sa voix, de son parfum, lui jetant des coups d'œil. Je l'observe. Elle n'a pas changé, ou presque. Ses hanches sont plus larges, et son ventre pas complètement plat. Elle est belle, c'est une belle femme et une belle maman. Je souris bêtement. Oui, elle est belle et c'est la mère de mes enfants.

- Pourquoi tu souris.

Je me fais épingler comme un adolescent.

- Euh, pour, pour, pour rien.

- Ah ouais, dit elle avec suspicion.

- Qu'on dit tes gardes du corps, dis je changeant de sujet.

- James et Laurent nous retrouvent à la villa de tes parents.

- Bien.

- Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu souriais, n'Est-ce pas.

Je hoche la tête, ignorant sa réplique. Gardant les yeux sur la route, je vois l'aiguille du cadran monter dans le rouge. Dans moins d'une heure nous serons à la villa.

_**(Charlie)**_

Je n'arrêtais pas d'appeler la villa, mais aucunes réponses. Ce qui au début m'exaspérait, finit par m'inquiéter au plus haut point.

- Officier Lautner!

- Oui shérif.

- Il faut que je rentre, vous me prévenez si il y a besoin.

- Un problème Chef Swan.

- Je ne sais pas, je vous tiens informé mon gars.

- Bien shérif.

Je sors du bâtiment et pénètre dans ma voiture de service. Je prends mon téléphone portable, cadeaux des jumeaux et appelle sur celui de ma compagne. Il sonne mais personne ne répond.

- Et merde, que ce passe t'il encore.

La maison des Cullen se trouve à la sortie de la ville, dans un coin de la forêt proche de la rivière et d'une petite prairie. J'entame la route jusqu'à elle. À première vue, tout va bien. Hors mis la porte d'entrée qui est grande ouverte.

Je décide de faire un tour rapide de la bâtisse, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y est pas un rôdeur ou un animal errant. Rien de bizarre, tout semble à sa place. Alors que je tourne le dos à la baie vitrée du salon, un impact contre la vitre me fit me retourner précipitamment.

Et là je la vois, sa main est tendue vers moi. Elle a un sourire crispé, presque soulagé et je vois le sang sur sa main. Mes yeux fixent sans la voir, mes idées se troublent. Sa chemise est maculée de sa propre hémoglobine, son bas ventre est déformé par ce que je crois être ou simplement devine être ses organes.

Je me jette contre la paroi de verre, entrant avec celle-ci dans un contact douloureux. J'essaye désespérément d'ouvrir la paroi coulissante mais elle est coincée. Pendant un cours instant je suis tenté d'utiliser mon arme de service pour faire voler en éclat le verre, mais vite je me ressaisis. Je regarde mon amour, ses lèvres miment des mots que mon cœur me traduit.

- Sue, je t'aime aussi, tiens bon, ma chérie, tiens bon.

Je cours, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, mes yeux sont troublés par les larmes de désespoir qui s'en écoulent. Je hurle son nom, tout le temps que me prend ma course folle.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, j'entends un moteur, je me retourne mais je ne vois pas de véhicule et je n'en ai cure. Seule compte la femme qui est à l'intérieur. Je gravis les marches du perron, passe la porte et découvre la scène sanglante, bien plus sanglante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Malgré mes 25 ans de carrière, dans les stup' puis ici à Forks, j'avais vu des scènes de crimes, des scènes terribles, mais rien comparé à ce qui me faisait face. Je ne pus me retenir d'avoir un haut le cœur.

Sue est entourée d'une flaque de sang, je me jette à ses pieds, glissant dans la matière visqueuse qui entourait son corps, maculant mes vêtements. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser son visage.

- Ma chérie, Sue répond moi, s'il te plait.

Ses yeux sont clos. Je m'empare de ma radio qui pend à mon épaule.

- Ici shérif Swan.

J'attends que le grésillement de la radio soit remplacé par la voix de mon adjoint.

- Oui chef. Prévenez toutes les unités Lautner, j'ai besoin que vous m'envoyez une ambulance à la villa Blanche, la villa des Cullen.

- Bien shérif

- Taylor! Vite, très vite, j'ai une blessée.

Je lâche l'appareil, qui vient reprendre sa place sur mon épaule. Je prends mon amour dans mes bras et je pleure, ne pouvant plus retenir mes sanglots. Je sais que mon appel est inutile, je sais que quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, ma compagne était morte.

Alors doucement je lui caresse le front, sa tête contre mon torse, je lui parle et lui raconte tout ce que mon cœur ressent pour elle. Et je pleure, je pleure car aujourd'hui j'ai pour la troisième fois de ma vie, était abandonné par l'une des femmes de ma vie. Après Renée, puis ma Bella, maintenant Sue.

_**(Slater)**_

- Oui Newton.

- J'ai les enfants.

- Que voulez vous que ça me fasse.

- C'est un moyen de pression, monsieur.

- Newton, je vous l'ai dis, je-me-fouts d'avoir un moyen de pression. Je veux que la fille meurt, et l'indien aussi.

Il me fixe, mal à l'aise. C'est l'effet que je fais à beaucoup de ces jeunes. Mais lui m'énervait au plus haut point. Il était lâche, une vrai mauviette. De ses hommes qui ont eu la vie facile, les voitures, les filles et l'argent. Moi je n'avais pas eu cette chance et surtout j'avais du faire face à des choix peu judicieux, que le clan Volturi me rappelait chaque jours et à chaque instants.

- Monsieur, il serait mal venu si il leur arrivait quelq…

- Ta gueule petite merde.

L'abrutit qui me fait face, est à deux doigts de ce chier dessus, et ça je ne le tolèrerais pas.

- Je ne le dirais pas une fois de plus!

- Oui monsieur.

- Si elle ne meurt, c'est vous qui prendrez sa place, pour nourrir les poissons, c'est d'accord!

- Oui, oui, oui monsieur, bégaye t'il.

- Bien.

Roberto, l'homme a tout faire rentre à son tour dans mon bureau.

- Monsieur, on a un problème.

- Quoi-encore!

- On a bien les gosses, mais la femme qui les gardait, j'ai du la buter.

- Et alors.

- Je n'ai pas pu nettoyer derrière moi, j'ai pas pu faire le ménage car le shérif s'est pointée et j'ai du foutre le camp.

- Bande d'incapable.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir. Je me saisie de mon arme et lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

La détonation a retenti dans toute la maison et plusieurs hommes armés entrèrent l'arme au poings.

- Messieurs, débarrassez moi de lui! Quand à vous, Newton, vous savez ce qui vous attend si le Quileute et la femme ne sont pas descendus. Ok.

Il ne bronche pas, fait un pas en arrière, lentement.

- Newton, avez-vous compris, ou dois je vous l'expliquer de la même manière que celle que j'ai employé avec notre ami Roberto?

- Non monsieur, j'ai bien compris.

- Alors exécution.

Il sort rapidement de la pièce, me laissant seul.

J'ouvre ma boite de cigare qui trône sur mon bureau et je m'en choisi un. Je le porte à mon nez et apprécie son parfum. Je l'allume profitant de son goût avec un plaisir certain.

On frappe alors à ma porte.

- Entrez!

- Bonsoir père.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

Ma fille vient s'assoir sur mon bureau. Elle est vêtue d'une jupe courte et d'un chemisier transparent qui me laisse entrevoir sa poitrine nue sous la dentelle. J'avale ma salive.

- Papa, tout va bien.

La garce s'est qu'elle me fait de l'effet et elle en use, écartant ses cuisses et me montrant sa fente humide.

- Tu avais quel âge quand j'ai épousé ta mère, 15 ans?

- 13.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je m'approche d'elle et glisse ma main entre ses jambes. Une fraction de seconde, elle les sert, puis rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle se détend et m'ouvre le passage.

- Heidi, cette jupe est bien trop courte pour ne pas porter de sous vêtement.

- Je sais papa, minaude t'elle se trémoussant contre mes doigts, mais je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

- Petite Salope, tu aime que je m'occupe de ta chatte et depuis longtemps.

Elle me sourit, mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

- Oui et j'ai toujours aimé les petits cadeaux que tu m'offrais quand j'étais une bonne fille.

- Tu veux quoi? Ma queue ou tu as besoin d'argent.

- Mmmmmh, je ne sais pas, tu veux que je fasse quoi « papa ».

Je sors ma main de son minou humide et porte mes doigts à mon nez, puis je suce l'un d'eux, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ta bouche et tout de suite.

Elle rit. Elle descend de son perchoir, et se met à genoux devant moi.

- Jusqu'au bout petite et tu avale tout, comme je te l'ai appris.

Elle détache ma ceinture puis mon pantalon.

- Dis moi, tu es allé voir l'ami dont je t'es parlé.

Elle secoue la tête de bas en haut, alors que mon membre se tend devant elle et l'avale goulument. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de plaisir.

- Je vois que tu as retenue mes leçons.

Elle tiens mon manche et suce doucement mon gland, elle alterne entre mordillement et coup de langue et la salope est douée. Sa bouche descend et remonte avec vigueur sur ma hampe, m'arrachant des petits cris de plaisir.

- tu es bonne ma fille.

- Je sais papa, dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

Je lui mets une main sous le menton.

- Retourne toi que je puisse te prendre comme tu aimes.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini, boude t'elle.

- T'inquiète, petite cochonne, je prends le relais.

Elle grogne de plaisir et obtempère, m'offrant ses fesses rondes et musclées.

- Si ta mère te voyait, elle serait fière de toi, tu es bien meilleur qu'elle.

- Je sais, vous m'avez tout appris.

Je ris de sa réplique, Eleonora a toujours aimé que je la prenne avec violence et c'est elle qui m'a offert sa fille, dès notre première nuit et qu'elle nuit.

- Ma belle, tu vas avoir ce que tu aime, et plus encore, je me sens la forme d'un jeune homme.

Je la pénètre sans hésitation et sans aucune douceur. Son anus est serré et elle pousse un cri, puis se met à gémir.

À partir de là, je ne pense plus qu'à mon plaisir, oubliant ma partenaire, je la culbute avec hargne, passant sur elle mes humeurs et la colère que la visite précédente m'a apporté.

Sa tête est posée sur le cuir qui recouvre la table en chêne et je peux voir son beau visage se tordre de douleur et mon excitation en est que plus forte.

- Tu sais que papa a une grosse queue et tu viens le voir dans cette tenue, lui dis je sarcastique.

- Oui, je le sais, mais Démétrius est aussi bien monté que toi, voir mieux, monsieur le sénateur.

- OH, la coquine veut me faire croire que je ne lui fais éprouver aucunes sensations!

Je la chevauche de plus belle, et sa face ne reflète plus que dégouts. Je me lasse de mon jeu. Je décide d'en finir et je bâcle ma besogne.

Quand je me suis bien vidé, je me serre de sa jupe pour essuyer mon engin, le flattant, et remonte mon pantalon.

- Je te le redemande, que fais tu ici.

Elle se redresse avec précaution, des marques rouges sur ses cuisses et ses fesses, que je lui caresse.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller, tu es tellement bandante que je pourrais te prendre des heures, comme quand tu étais une gamine.

Elle rajuste sa jupe et son chemisier.

- Alors comme ça mon ami italien a aimé te baiser, tant mieux, votre mariage se fera sur de bonne base.

- Oui Père.

- Alors, j'attends

Elle raccroche un de ses bas qui s'est décroché lors de nos ébats et le repositionne sur son porte jarretelle.

- C'est oncle Aro qui m'envoie.

- Que me veut le frère de ta mère?

- Il est inquiet pour toi, dit elle.

Je la vois faire le tour de mon bureau et prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils qui me font face.

- À quel sujet.

- La date de ton procès approche, tu as été assigné à domicile et il se pose des questions sur vos affaires communes.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Même d'ici?

- Drogues, prostitutions, les armes, tout est sous contrôle.

Elle garde le silence.

- Dis lui que je m'occupe de tout.

Elle se lève, se dirige vers la porte et avant de la passer, elle me dit:

- J'ai un dernier message.

- Quoi, m'énervai-je.

- Si tu ne règle pas très vite le problème Black et compagnie, ils viendront s'en occuper eux même.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois, faisant mine de se réajuster et ferme lentement la porte.

Une fois seul, je repense à ce que cette petite trainée m'a dit, je sais que ce n'est pas un ultimatum, Aro et ses frères viennent de m'annoncer que ma fin est proche.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à la saga twilight et son auteure qui m'ont permis de vivre de beaux instants avec ses personnages.

Voilà le temps passe et il ne vous reste que peu de temps à attendre pour connaitre la fin de cette histoire.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans le tramway de ma ville et en descendant j'ai été bousculé par un homme de grande taille. Jusque là rien détonnant on se fait bousculer à longueur d'année.

Mais ma surprise fut grande, car quand il s'est retourné pour s'excuser, (premier bon point) on aurait dit rob pat, (second bon point) du temps qu'il jouait dans Harry Potter, le même genre de coiffure que Cédric D.

Voilà je voulez le dire à quelqu'un et …pas de chance c'est vous. Lol.

CHAPITRE 21

_**(Newton)**_

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, sans doute la seule chose honnête que j'aurais fais de mon vivant.

Je suis sur l'autoroute, je prends la bretelle de sortie, direction Forks. Je ne suis pas inquiet, je me sens serein, depuis des années je ne me suis pas sentis aussi bien, aussi en accord avec moi-même, avec ce que je devais faire.

Je mets un terme à 15 ans de peur et de richesse, de sexe et de mensonge, de drogue et de malversation.

Toute une vie à perdre l'estime que l'on a pour soi, et autant de temps à se rassurer, se dire que ce que l'on fait n'est pas pire qu'un autre boulot, mais on sait que l'on se ment à soi même et c'Est-ce qui nous tue lentement, à petit feu.

À l'entrée de la ville, je repère le magasin de mes parents, une boutique de sport, spécialisé dans les sports du grand air, la passion de mon paternel. Il est bientôt l'heure de fermer et ma mère est en train de balayer devant la porte. Elle me vois et me fait signe de la main, mais je l'ignore.

Elle me fixe, son balais contre sa poitrine, elle est triste et inquiète.

« désolé maman »

Je traverse la ville et me rends directement au poste. Aujourd'hui, 18 juillet, il est 16 h et je vais signer mon arrêt de mort.

_**(Edward)**_

Il était 15h10, la voiture de patrouille de Charlie était en travers du chemin, une ambulance juste derrière.

- Reste dans la voiture!

- Non , je veux venir.

- Bella, il y a 4ans il t'a vu mourir.

- Mais tu m'as dis qu'il savais…

- Oui Isabella, mais laisse lui le temps.

Elle me regarde, ne rajoute rien.

- Merci, lui dis je.

Je descends de voiture. Je marche lentement vers la seuil de l'entrée, la peur au ventre. Je ne supporte plus la sensation qui m'assaille, je ne supporte plus la pression. Une fois face à la porte, arrivé à sa hauteur, je grimpe rapidement les quelques marches.

Ce que je vois par la porte ouverte est une scène tirée d'une mauvaise série policière. Les ambulanciers referment un sac mortuaire noir, dans lequel je vois le visage de Sue disparaitre. Les larmes pointent aux coins de mes yeux, je vois alors Charlie. Il est assis à même le sol, dos collé au verre de la baie vitrée. Il pleure, le visage dans les mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et surtout quoi dire. Il n'y a rien à dire, le chagrin est un sentiment d'injustice et de perte qu'aucun mot ne peut guérir.

Il est couvert de sang, un instant je pense qu'il est blessé, mais il relève la tête et me regarde.

- Edw…

- Charlie! Dis je.

Sa chemise est recouverte de sang et je comprends qu'il a tenue sa compagne contre lui. Il ne réagis pas. Ses sanglots sont entrecoupés de hoquets.

- Charlie, répétai-je, mettant ma main sur son bras,…

Il a le regard dans le vide, et ses pleures sont intarissables coulant à flot sur ses joues et le col de sa chemise.

- Charlie, c'est Edward.

- Edward?

- Oui Charlie je suis là.

- SUE!

- Sue…Je tourne la tête vers la porte par où les ambulancier ont emmené le corps de mon amie. Oh! Charlie!

- Charlie, je suis…

- Edward.

- Oui Charlie.

- Les enfants, ils, ils, ils ont disparu.

Je me tais incapable dans dire plus. Je me tenais face à lui debout, penché au dessus de son corps. Quand il m'annonça que mes enfants avaient disparu je tombais au sol, évitant de peu la flaque de sang toujours au sol. À mon tour, je sens que je m'enfonce, la tristesse fait place à la colère.

Je me relève, tout en mettant un coup de pied dans l'un des coussins proche de moi. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler l'accès de fureur qui me prend au corps. Tout ce qui est sure mon passage est jeté contre le mur ou au travers de la pièce. Le vase que je tiens dans la main va s'écraser au dessus de la chaine hifi, une voix m'interpelle.

- Edward, qu'y a-t-il?

Je me tourne vers elle, celle par qui tout arrive. Je ne me contrôle plus, je lui saute dessus, la secouant de toutes mes forces. Je déverse sur elle toute la haine accumulée.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi Bella, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour les enfants, avoir fait croire à ta mort et être de retour. Je te hais. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Je te hais, tu m'entends! Je te hais de m'avoir donné des enfants et d'être la cause de de de de…

- Mais Edward, qu'y a-t-il, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ils sont plus là, disparus, hurlai-je, pfiou, plus personnes.

Et je n'en peu plus, je tombe à genoux, mes mains glissant lentement le long de son corps. Alors que je laisse libre court à mon chagrin, que mes doigts continuent leur descente, ceux de Bella me retiennent.

- Edward!

Je ne dis rien, le désespoir est en moi, comme un océan de douleur, les vagues se cassant sur mon cœur. Je me sens vide de tout, trop de perte, trop de chagrin.

- Je n'en peux plus, murmurai-je, c'est trop dur à supporter, trop dur.

- Edward, je t'en pris, dis moi ce que tu sais, me supplia Bella, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe.

- J'ai toujours tout perdu, continuai-je, ignorant sa supplique.

- Non, tu as ta famille, et les enfants vont bien j'en suis certaine.

- Je t'ai perdu toi, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime.

- Oh Edward, je t'en pris réagis, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

- Puis on me dit que tu es morte, et Jake, puis Sue maintenant.

- Edward, s'énerve t'elle, si tu continus je vais, je vais, je…

- Les enfants ne sont plus là, je suis seul…encore.

Alors que je tombe dans un vide intérieur, qui m'attire toujours plus loin, là où rien ne peut plus m'atteindre. Je sens une chaleur irradiait mon visage, mes joues, ma gorge, là où même un coup ne pourrait me tirer de la léthargie dans laquelle mon esprit se fond, je ressens tout l'amour qu'un être cher peu nous apporter, tout l'amour qu'une âme sœur mon âme sœur, me transmet par un baiser.

- Edward, je m'excuse, me dit elle, Edward.

Elle m'embrasse, ses lèvres sont présentes, je sens ses larmes se mêler aux miennes.

_**(Bella)**_

Je te hais…

Je n'entends rien, et en même temps, je capte chacun de ses mots. Il m'aime. Pourquoi tant de bêtises, la mienne, la sienne. Je laisse libre court à une décennie de manque, celui de ses lèvres, de ses bras, de sa chaleur.

Tout en lui me rappelle la passion qui m'habitait adolescente, qui nous habitait. Quand mes yeux croisaient les siens, comme aujourd'hui, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Puis je m'éloigne de lui, de mes enfants, nos enfants ont disparu. Il m'apprend que Sue est morte. Je ne supporte plus les murs qui m'entourent. Du regard, je fais le tour de la pièce et je le vois. L'homme qui a tout enduré, tout encaissé. Mon père.

- Papa.

Il ne réagis pas. Il est toujours appuyé contre le vitrage. Je m'approche de lui, m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

- Papa, s'il te plait…

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, ni anticiper son geste, je reçois une gifle magistral. Ce n'est pas la première, mais c'est sans doute la moins mérité. Je me laisse choir au sol. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, et je ne bouge pas. Je l'entends descendre les marches du perron, je ne fais aucun gestes pour le retenir. Rien de plus quand il claque la portière de sa voiture. Je reste prostré, face à la vue que m'offre l'immense ouverture du salon sur la forêt de Forks.

- Tu te souviens du jour ou tu m'as fais découvrir cette endroit.

Je n'obtins aucune réponses. Me retournant, je vois que je suis seule. Edward n'est plus là et je n'ai rien entendu. Ni ses pas, ni le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme.

Tout devient sombre, mon cœur s'accélère, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je pose mes mains au sol, me lève lentement, comme un somnambule. Je gravie les marches qui mènent à l'étage, je me dirige vers le passé, vers sa chambre, au fond du couloir, vers la seule pièce où mon cœur souhaiter se rendre.

Le lit se trouve toujours à la même place. Sans aucune retenue ou fausse pudeur, je m'y étends, ne faisant rien de plus pour être à l'aise, pour me sentir bien.

_**(Newton)**_

Je garais ma voiture devant le poste. Je coupais le contact de mon 4X4 et poser la tête sur le volant.

- Il faut te reprendre Newton.

Je manquais d'air et de courage. Je savais que je signais mon arrêt de mort, le mien et peut être celui de Jessica ma femme. J'étais heureux à cet instant de ne pas avoir d'enfants, je n'aurais jamais pu risquer la vie de mon gosse.

Je ris bêtement, repensant à cette femme se vidant de son sang. Je suis une pourriture de première. Mais je suis là pour éviter des pertes supplémentaires. Roberto est mort et doit déjà servir d'amuses gueules aux poissons du lac.

Je respire un grand coup et enfin je trouve le courage de sortir de ma voiture. Mon attaché-case est dans ma main. Dedans, il y a tout. Tout ce que Slater a pu faire, lui mais aussi les ritals, ces salauds de Volturi.

Je suis devant la porte d'entrée du commissariat et alors que je fais un pas pour rentrer à l'intérieur, je le vois et mon cœur s'arrête.

_**(Charlie)**_

Je n'avais pu retenir mon geste. C'est sans réfléchir que ma main était partie. Le jour où je perd ma femme, ma fille me revient. J'étais en colère. Je lui en voulais et je ne pouvais en supporter plus.

Alors j'étais parti. Edward était sur le pas de la porte, me regardant de ses yeux tristes. Lui aussi avait mal vécu son retour et sa réaction avait été similaire à la mienne.

Je devais reprendre le dessus. Au moins le temps de retrouver mes petits. Je pris la radio.

- Ici le chef Swan. Une femme a été retrouver morte, Sue Clearwater. Béthie et Macen Black ont été enlevé, que le plan de sauvetage soit mis en place.

- Oui monsieur, répondit la voix au standard.

Je mis fin à l'appel, restant dans le silence le plus complet. La route fut courte, trop à mon goût.

Je me garais à ma place, quand je vis un gros 4x4 noir. Pas l'un de ceux que l'on trouve dans le coin, mais un plutôt de ceux que les gens aisés des grandes villes aiment arborer.

Je descendit de mon véhicule et me dirigeais vers l'homme à l'entrée du poste, vers le propriétaire du bolide.

- Chef Swan, me salua-t-il.

- Newton, Mike Newton!

_**(Edward)**_

J'avais suivi Charlie dehors, mais il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de le rejoindre, que déjà il démarrait sa voiture de patrouille, quittant les lieux.

Je restais de longues minutes assis sur les marches du perron. L'ambulance était partie, suivie de près par le véhicule de la morgue qui transportait le corps de Sue.

Le service scientifique venait d'arriver et le jeune officier que Charlie avait laissé sur place les accueillait.

Je me relevais avec amertumes. Je devais sortir Bella de là. J'ouvris la porte, investissant les lieux comme un voleur dans une maison qui m'avait vu grandir. Je pensais la trouver dans le salon mais celui-ci était vide.

- Monsieur Cullen.

Je fis volte face. Un homme en combinaison me regardait, l'air sombre et un sourire crispait au lèvres.

- Oui, lui dis je, après un instant à le détailler.

- Je me présente John Clayton, je suis le chef du service scientifique, pouvez vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ici?

- Non.

Il me dévisage. Il se reprend, d'un air sévère, il se ravise et s'approche de moi.

- Monsieur Cullen, pour le bien de notre enquête…

- Je ne sais rien, le coupai-je.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui expliquer le peu de chose que je connaisse, un signal sonore se fait entendre.

Nos têtes se tournent vers la chaine hifi, vers l'empli du karaoké, d'où provient le son. Je remarque le voyant rouge qui clignote et me dirige vers la stéréo.

_**(Charlie)**_

Ce petit con se tient devant moi, là, assis à mon bureau. Il vient de me raconter l'histoire la plus rocambolesque qui soit et que j'ai pu entendre.

- Tu te fouts de moi.

- Non chef Swan.

- Prouves moi ce que tu avances.

- J'ai des documents qui l'attestent, commence-t-il.

- Il y a intérêt que ce soit béton gamin, car là, je n'ai qu'une envie, te foutre une raclée.

- Elle serait méritée.

- Tu t'essaye à l'humour ou tu veux une trempe?

- Je n'ai jamais fais d'émule en la matière et j'avoue que l'occasion de rire ne c'est plus jamais présenté depuis que j'ai pris mon poste dans l'équipe de Slater. Alors pas d'inquiétude, je ne cherche pas à être drôle.

- Donne moi de quoi lire.

Il ouvre sa mallette et en sors plusieurs dossiers.

- Chef Swan, dit il, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire, signe l'arrêt de mort de plusieurs personnes, dont le mien.

- Ah ouais.

- Chef Swan?

- Quoi!

- Les jumeaux vont bien! Ajoute t'il, ils sont nourris.

Je lâche les feuilles, me je tant sur lui.

_**(Edward)**_

Clayton me suit. Je vais jusqu'à la source de l'alarme que nous avons entendu. J'appuie sur lecture et la voix de Sue emplie la pièce.

« alors Mike Newton, qu'elle est cette histoire que tu veux me raconter… »

Je n'écoute plus, ou presque: un soldat tué, indien de la Push, la drogue, la prostitution, l'alcool…

Puis le ton de sa voix change « Ah Bella…j'étais amoureux d'elle… » il raconte tout, l'agression de Bella puis l'enlèvement des enfants. Quand arrive la fin de son monologue, il s'adresse à son sbire et lui demande de s'occuper de Sue.

Alors dans le silence du salon, on entend la brave femme se faire poignarder. Un long silence, je suis incapable d'arrêter l'enregistrement, puis un bruit, quelque chose que l'on traine ou quelqu'un qui se traine sur le sol.

« Charlie, dit la voix de Sue, Charlie, Char…lie, oh, je t'aime, ne pleure pas je t'aime… »

Des coups sont données sur la vitre, par automatisme je me retourne vers le salon vide, mais je pus voir la scène comme si elle se déroulait devant moi.

« Sue-Sue-Sue, crie Charlie, au mon amour, non, non, mon a-m-o-u-r, la voix de Charlie se fait inaudible, entre coupée de sanglots »

Plusieurs secondes, quelques minutes et le chef Swan reprend la parole à nouveau maitre de lui-même ou presque. Il appelle le poste, puis moi, il raccroche. Un autre glissement se fait entendre et sa voix reprend avec douceur: « Oh ma chérie, ma chérie, mon amour… » il pleure.

_**(Charlie)**_

Lautner, mon second est entré dans le bureau quand il m'a entendu hurlé.

- Chef, chef, calmez vous.

- Je vais le tuer ce connard.

- Chef, du calme, je me charge de lui.

- Salopard, hurlai-je à l'enfoiré qui gisait au sol.

- Charlie, calmez vous où je vais devoir vous mettre en cellule, me cris Lautner.

Je vois que Newton est toujours au sol, l'un de mes gars le relève, il a la lèvre en sang et demain il aura autre chose que l'œil rouge qu'il arbore maintenant.

- Charlie me demande Lautner, je peux vous lâcher?

Je retire mon bras de son emprise et réajuste ma chemise.

- Merci Lautner, mets le en garde à vue et appelle le juge York à Seattle, dis lui de nous envoyé l'un de ses émissaires car cette affaire est sous sa juridiction. C'est urgent.

- Bien chef.

- Chef Swan!

Rien que le son de sa voix me donne envie de vomir.

- Quoi, lui hurlai-je.

- …les petits.

- Faites attention à ce que vous direz Monsieur Newton, le prévint Lautner.

- Chef Swan, continus t'il en ignorant mon second, ils sont à la décharge.

Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour et déjà mon poing s'abat sur sa face de rat.

_**(Edward)**_

Puis ma voix résonne dans la pièce. Chose étrange d'entendre sa propre voix, elle est familière et en même temps on a du mal à la reconnaitre.

« - Charlie, dit elle, alors que nous entendons ses pleures.

- Charlie, Charlie c'est Edward.

- Edward, murmure t'il.

- Oui Charlie, que se passe t'il?

- SUE!

- Sue…oh! Charlie!

- Edward.

- Oui Charlie.

- Les enfants, ils, ils, ils ont disparu.

Un bruit de chute se fait entendre. Puis des pas de courses, des pas dans la cour, sur le perron, puis:

- Edward qu'y a-t-il?

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi Bella!

- Ed…

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour les enfants! Dis moi! Par vengeance, pour me faire souffrir.

- Je suis désolée Ed…

Je ne me souvenais pas de ses tentatives de réponses.

…je te hais…

- Edward que se passe t'il? Sa voix résonne douce et calme.

- Ils ont disparu, disparu tu m'entends. Je n'aurais vécu que 4 ans avec mes enfants et je ne les aurais pas vu bébés, ni enfants, pourquoi m'avoir puni de la sorte.

Elle a un hoquet, elle pleure, elle parle de ses regrets et moi je m'en veux de ce que je lui ai dis maintenant que je sais ce que fut sa vie.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi moi…nous! Dis je

Je ne me souviens pas de cette plainte.

- Edward?

- Je ne peux pas en supporter plus.

- Edward je le sais.

- J'ai toujours tout perdu, entend je ma voix se plaindre.

- Mais non, me dit Bella, écoutes on va retrouver nos enfants, tu m'entends.

- Je t'ai perdu toi…

Je ne voulais plus écouter mes pleures, surtout que ce passage montrer que j'avais étais injuste avec elle. J'avais oublié à cette instant que c'était moi qui avais pris la décision de partir et pas elle, et je me jurais de ne jamais plus l'oublier. Je repris mon écoute.

- Edward, si tu ne réagis pas… je te… je te…

- Les enfants ne sont plus là, je suis seule…encore.

Le silence, un bruit, un frottement, puis un bruit doux à mes oreilles, celui du baiser qu'elle m'a donné.

- Edward je m'excuse, Edward.

Le même bruit, celui de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Clayton a coté de moi, se racle la gorge. Je sursaute, j'avais oublié sa présence. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être mal à l'aise car la voix de ma belle se fait entendre.

- Papa. »

Je me détourne de Clayton vers lequel je m'étais tourné et tend la main pour arrêter l'enregistrement, mais il me stop dans mon élan.

- Autant allé jusqu'au bout monsieur Cullen.

- Si vous le dites, lui dis-je septique.

« papa s'il te plait.

Le bruit d'une gifle, un froissement de tissus, des articulations qui craquent, des pas. Après un court silence d'autre bruit de pas, puis quelqu'un qui renifle, des pas, une marche de l'escalier qui grince. Un long moment de silence s'en suit, puis la voix de Clayton:

- Monsieur Cullen »

- je pense que ça suffit, comment puis je récupérer cet enregistrement?, me demande l'officier.

_**(Macen)**_

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il y a du bruit dehors, des chiens aboient. Béthie est contre moi. On a peur. On ne sait plus quoi faire. Une boule dans le ventre, je sers ma sœur contre moi.

- Je t'aime Béthie.

- Je t'aime grand frère.

Je lui souris même si on a du mal à ce voir et je sais qu'elle fais la même chose pour moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux, laissant pour la dernière fois peut être, glisser mes doigts dans ses boucles.

_**(Béthie)**_

- Je t'aime grand frère.

Je sais que ces quelques mots lui donnent du réconfort, je souris dans l'obscurité et me sers contre lui. Sa main se pose dans mes cheveux et j'apprécie ce contact, peut être le dernier. Je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou.

Je laisse mes larmes se tarirent. Le bruit dehors me fait sursauté et les bras de mon frère sont là pour me protéger.

Puis là, au dessus de nous, une voix familière nous appelle. Alors je lâche mon frère et me mets à crier.

_**(Charlie)**_

L'équipe s'était réunie rapidement. Nous sommes déployés là où cette petite merde de Newton nous a dit que les enfants devraient être. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs dizaine de minutes que je les appelle, sans résultat. Je vois Lautner de son coté faire de même et le reste de mes gars se déplaçaient de la même manière. Je les remercie intérieurement, car à chaque secondes écoulées, la peur me prend au ventre.

Je ne pourrais plus faire ce boulot si je vis un drame de plus, s'en est trop pour un seul homme, pour une même famille. Mon corps tremble de toute part « où sont mes petits »

Je me tiens au sommet d'un amas de tôle et de ferraille, je reprends ma litanie, hurlant le nom de mes petits enfants.

« Béthie-Macen, répondez si vous m'entendez »

Je garde le silence, rien pas de réponse. Je descends de mon perchoir, je bute dans les restes d'un fast food. Au début je n'y fais pas attention, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que le sol en est jonché. Alors je fais un mouvement circulaire, permettant à mes yeux de voir au plus loin et je m'aperçois que c'est toujours le même restaurant:

- Hanson!

- Oui patron!

- Vas te renseigner dans ce snack.

Je lui tends un des emballages.

- Tu vois avec le personnel si il y une personne qui venait régulièrement se servir chez eux.

- Bien patron.

- Hanson, pas des habitués, mais quelqu'un qui venait matin, midi et soir.

- Oui chef.

Sans prendre le temps de tout autre commentaire ou de renseigner le reste de mon équipe, je me remets à crier à pleins poumons.

« Macen-Béthie-Macen-Béthie, c'est papy, Macen-Béthie… »

Je m'arrête un instant le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Et là, je l'entends. Faible, mais sure. Un cri continu, dont l'intensité est absorbé par les parois de leur cachot et des coups qui résonnent sous mes bottes, qui emplisse mon être de vague de bonheur. Je pose ma main sur ce qui tient lieu de sol, évacuant quelques détritus, la main sur la tôle de ce qui doit être une ancienne cuve. Et le son se fait plus proche:

« baby, babi, babi, babi… » les coups redoublent sur la ferraille, au rythme de cet appel.

« Je vous entends les enfants, je vous entends ». Je pleure, j'essaye de dégager un passage, pour trouver l'ouverture et si il le faut je l'attaquerais à mains nues, ce monstre de fer qui retiens ma famille.

Mes gars me rejoignent. On s'y met tous ne laissant rien au hasard, ne sachant pas si les petits ont encore beaucoup d'air à leur disposition. Je pleure et je ris, incapable de me contrôler et mon équipe autour de moi ne cache pas sa joie, ils sont heureux car comme moi, ils en ont trop vu, surtout pour cette petite ville de Forks.

Puis nous arrêtons tous de parler, l'un des gars à trouver ce qui tient lieu d'entrée et de sortie. Il actionne la poignée et ouvre. La porte grince et retombe bruyamment. Tôle contre tôle, fer contre fer. Bruit de la liberté. Mais à l'intérieur, plus aucuns bruits, mon cœur arrête de battre et je me vois partir, me déconnectant de ce monde, une goutte de sueur coule de ma tempe à ma gorge, le temps est au ralenti.

Je n'ose plus rien dire, la journée a été plus que difficile, je ne pourrais pas supporter la perte de mes petits, pas maintenant que l'on m'a rendu ma fille, pas après la perte de Jacob et de Sue. Je n'y tiens plus, je me lève pour voir à l'intérieur et je la vois. Une petite main apparait. Elle est sale, mais elle est entière ne montre aucun défaut, c'est celle de ma Béthie, je la trouve magnifique. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le plus beau son me parvient aux oreilles, me faisant rire, moi et toute mon équipe, faisant redescendre la pression.

- Allé, allé, mais pouce moi, je peux pas sortir.

- Je fais de mon mieux Béthie!

- Et ça se dit sportif, achète toi des bras en sortant.

- Grgrgrgrgr…

- Hey, y a quelqu'un?, demande t'elle, parce qu'on aurait besoin d'aide.

- Oui gamine, donne moi ta main, lui dit Lautner.

- Angus, Angus, où est papy, cris la voix de ma petite fille.

Je pleure et je ne me cache pas, elle est en vie, ils sont en vie.


	24. Chapter 24

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la Saga Twilight et je remercie Stephenie Meyer de nous avoir fait part de l'un des plus beaux rêves qu'il m'est été comté.

Merci aux créateurs du site Fanfiction, qui permettent à des personnes comme moi de s'exprimer et donner un peu de leur rêves et de leur fantasmes.

Merci aux lecteurs, ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de commentaires, tout en restant fidèle jusqu'au bout à cette histoire.

Et à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis et qui m'ont taxé de sadique, mille merci.

Voici le dernier chapitre (enfin, me direz vous), qui sera suivi de l'épilogue très prochainement.

Bonne lecture et merci de vos commentaires. A bientôt.

CHAPITRE 22

_**(Charlie)**_

Tout est comme dans un rêve, Béthie est dans mes bras, alors que Macen est extirpé de leur prison de fer. Ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se moquant de leur apparence. Ils sont sales, pas un brin de peau n'a sa couleur d'origine. Mais ils vont bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et pleurer.

Je les rejoints et je les sers contre moi, les embrassant à tour de rôle, ivre d'un bonheur si vite retrouvé ou quasiment.

- Oh les mômes, comme je vous aime, j'ai eu si peur.

- Tout pareil, me dit Béthie, me serrant contre elle.

Macen ne dit rien, comme son père, il ne montre pas ses faiblesses.

- Allé petit gars, viens voir papy, lui dis je.

- Oh Charlie, me dit il.

- Hey, tu ne vas pas faire comme ta mère! C'est quoi cette manie que vous avez de m'appeler par mon prénom? Je suis qui pour toi, le taquinai-je faussement en colère.

- Oh grand père, on a pas pu le dire à Sue, dit il, ré ouvrant malgré lui une blessure toute ressente.

- Je sais mon grand.

Je me rend compte qu'ils ne sont peut être pas informer de la perte de leur mamie d'adoption. Béthie prend la parole, devinant mes pensées.

- Elle va bien, me demande t'elle.

- Béthie tu es grande, et je ne te mentirais pas, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde, mais ne pleure pas, continuant:

- Et papa?

Je respire un grand coup.

- Il va bien ma chérie…

Les enfants me regardent et je leur souris:

- …et votre mère aussi.

Ils me regardent, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Maman, souffle Macen.

- Notre maman, murmure Béthie.

Au loin, une voiture klaxonne, des portières que l'on claque, puis des cris. Et cette voix, depuis si longtemps oubliée, la voix d'un fantôme.

- Béthie, Macen, hurle t'elle.

Les petits pleurent de joie et se sont levés à l'appel de leur mère.

- Béthie, Macen, continue t'elle, Béthie, Macen. Laissez moi passer, ceux sont mes enfants.

Je me lève, tenant toujours les mains de mes petits, et mes yeux rencontrent ceux de ma fille. Elle pleure, elle stoppe ses cris quand elle me voit. Je la vois trembler de tout son corps, elle est au bord de la rupture. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a cru voir dans mes yeux, mais elle tombe à genoux, sa poitrine se soulève par à-coups, elle semble avoir des difficultés pour respirer. Edward se tient derrière elle, il a le même genre d'expression. Il la rejoint et s'agenouille près d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

Les voir ensemble me renvoie 15 ans en arrière et je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter de con. Si je les aurais laissé vivre leur amour d'adolescents, ils n'auraient jamais eu à souffrir d'une quelconque séparation. Je le vois pourtant, aujourd'hui, mes yeux ne sont pas voilés par des principes vieux je, et leur tendresse l'un pour l'autre est sincère, je leur ai fais perdre des années d'amour. Mais je vais tout faire pour que ma fille et mon gendre soient ensemble officiellement et même si je dois mettre des années.

Edward me regarde et ne dit rien, il a assez souffert, tous, nous avons trop souffert. Je resserre mon emprise sur les mains de mes trésors et fais un pas vers ma famille, levant leur bras en l'air.

Toute mon équipe s'écarte de nous, le sourire aux lèvres, nous mettant à la vue de la foule qui s'est réunie à l'entrée de la décharge.

Bella ne nous voit pas tout de suite. Edward se penche à son oreille, lui murmurant ce que je prends pour des mots d'amour. Elle lève alors lentement la tête, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Puis ses yeux s'étirent accompagnés de ses lèvres en un immense sourire de joie qui prend le pas sur la tristesse et la douleur qu'on y lisait un instant plus tôt.

Elle regarde ses enfants venir vers elle. Elle regarde Edward, et elle l'embrasse fougueusement. Et elle se met à rire, les larmes pleins les yeux, elle rit, elle rit et ce son est le plus beau que j'ai pu entendre en 51 ans sur cette terre.

(Bella)

J'étais allongée sur le lit. Son odeur y était toujours imprégnée, sucrée et boisée. Présente, identique à celle que mon cœur avait gravé et gardé en mémoire. Je me laissais allé en respirant ce doux parfum, oubliant le monde qui m'entourais, me laissant sombrer, mourir peut être. Je laissais mon esprit partir et flotter vers mon passé. Me rappelant sa peau, son sourire en coin, son amour. Je me mis à pleurer, des larmes mêlant passé et chagrin présent.

Alors que je pense me noyer dans cette peine, j'entends la voix d'une femme qui s'élève dans la maison. Je me redresse, toujours étendue dans le lit de mon premier amant. La voix est remplacé par celle d'un homme, une voix qui m'est familière mais que je ne reconnais pas. Je me lève de ma tanière et fais le chemin inverse, curieuse de cette conversation que je n'entend pas, seuls les voix me parviennent, sans le dialogue.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, je vois Edward qui se tient face à la chaine stéréo, et quand je m'apprête à descendre une marche, j'aperçois l'homme qui l'accompagne. Clayton de la scientifique.

La voix continue et je reconnais en elle celle de Newton. Il raconte une histoire, mon histoire et j'ai honte qu'Edward l'apprenne comme ça. Puis j'entends Mike lançait un ordre à son sbire. Un court silence, un cri, plusieurs chocs. Je ne sais pas ce que représente ses bruits, mais je sais que ça ne présage rien de bon. Puis la voix de la femme se fait entendre, mais très faiblement.

« Charlie, Charlie… »

Oh mon dieu, cette voix, cette femme, c'est Sue, Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah. Je me relevais et la voix de mon père se fit entendre, son appel au central, puis à Edward. Les pleures, notre arrivée, la gifle et plus rien. Je suis debout. La voix de Clayton se fait entendre, enregistrer elle aussi et puis en direct demandant une copie d'un enregistrement.

Je descends l'escalier, sans être vraiment maitresse de moi-même, de mon corps. Puis la radio de l'officier me tire de mes pensées.

« …à la décharge, je répète…cachés à la décharge…toutes les équipes doivent se retrouver là bas »

_**(Edward)**_

Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle était là. Mais après ce que je venais d'entendre, ce que j'avais compris de cette histoire, son histoire, je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps et je courus vers elle.

La radio du second de Charlie se mit en marche:

« …Newton…a la décharge…toutes les équipes… »

Elle s'élance dehors, sans un regard.

- Bella, criai-je.

Elle stoppe net, me regarde.

- Dans ma voiture, dis-je.

Elle obtempère et sans un mot nous faisons la route, il est 17h et à Forks la nuit tombe vite.

Des badauds nous empêchent de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la décharge. Je klaxonne avec impatience et arrive enfin à pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

Bella a coté de moi, maltraite la poignée de la portière. Elle fixe un point devant nous, Charlie. Il est en haut d'un amas de tôle, il est en pleure. Je ne vois que ses épaules et sa tête.

Bella s'éjecte hors de l'habitacle. Je la suis, et nos portières claques de concert. Elle avance mais son corps tremble, elle va craquer. Elle hurle leurs noms, elle repousse les hommes du Shérif qui lui barrent le passage. Je cherche Charlie du regard, il pleure toujours. Mon cœur se fend une nouvelle fois. Je baisse les yeux vers mon amour qui est agenouillée, encrée au sol, la tête basse.

- Je les ai perdu, perdu, perdu, répète t'elle.

Elle est en état de choc, je me baisse, collant mes mains sur ses bras et mon torse contre son dos.

- Je les ai…perdu, je…les ai…perdu, pleure t'elle, sa poitrine se levant par à-coups. Je les ai tous perdu…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Je redresse la tête, ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps la mère de mes enfants dans cet état.

Mon regard croise celui de Charlie, le sien et le mien, puis il voit sa fille au sol, il est troublé et ne comprend pas. Je le vois levé ses bras. Dans chacune de ses mains…mes yeux se troublent, dans chacune des siennes s'y trouvent celles de mes enfants. Je les regarde un instant. Je croise le regard de mon fils qui me sourit, mais très vite il ne voit qu'elle, sa mère. Je regarde alors Béthie, elle ne me voit pas, sa mère est là et elle n'a d'yeux que pour celle qu'elle savait en vie, la seule à avoir compris. Je remplis mon cœur et mon esprit de cette vision, puis je me baisse vers Bella et je lui dis à l'oreille.

- Regardes!

Elle est surprise d'entendre ma voix, elle a un léger recul à mon contact et doucement relève la tête.

_**(Bella)**_

Je me souviens avoir claqué la portière, sautant hors du véhicule. D'avoir crié leur noms, criant qu'ils étaient mes enfants. Puis je l'avais vu, lui, Charlie, mon père.

Alors j'avais tout oublié. Ne voyant que ses yeux, son regard. Il était triste, des larmes coulaient, et même d'ici je voyais qu'elles étaient en abondance, alors je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol, sans que l'impact ne me sorte de ma transe. Mes bras sont sans vie, ma tête basse.

- Je les ai perdu, perdu, perdu…

Alors comme 13 ans au par avant, je vis et revis la douleur, identique au départ de leur père. Mon cœur qui se fend et ma poitrine qui me fait mal. Mon corps se déchirent en deux, j'ai du mal à respirer, ma poitrine se lève et se baisse avec douleur. Je sens des mains sur mes épaules et un corps contre mon dos. Je me meurs et un ange est près de moi, alors je lui dis ce que je ressens.

- Je les ai…perdu, je les ai…perdu.

Je pleure comme une damnée. On m'a tout pris, mon amour, mes amis, mes enfants. Je ne suis plus rien, je ne veux plus rien, seulement que la douleur m'emporte. J'ai froid, je veux mourir, faites que je parte. La douleur est insupportable.

- Je les ai tous perdu, répétai-je encore une fois.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée prostrée, mais mon ange, c'est approché de mon oreille.

- Regardes! Dit il, me faisant sursauter.

Alors, croyant partir pour l'au-delà, vers les êtres cher que j'ai perdu, je lève ma tête avec lenteur, mes yeux me piquent d'avoir t'en pleurer, les larmes troublant toujours mon regard. Je les vois, et je passe une main sur mes yeux, n'y croyant pas.

Mon père, souriant de bonheur, mon fils qui m'appelle, je vois ses lèvres bougées, mais le son est en décalage avec celles-ci. Je détourne les yeux de lui attirer par une forme souple qui court vers moi. Béthie, ma fille, Béthie hurle mon nom, hurle maman.

La douleur est remplacé par ma joie. Je ris, ris comme jamais, comme une folle. J'attrape Edward, maintenant son visage dans l'arche de mes mains, et l'embrasse avec fièvre. Quand enfin je le relâche, je l'entends rire.

Mes yeux se fixent sur mes jumeaux. Ils arrivent à la fin de leurs courses. Je reçois Béthie, qui tombe à mes genoux, elle pleure.

- Oh maman, maman, je t'aime, je te déteste pas, oh maman, ne part pas, ne me laisse pas, je serais gentille maman, je t'en pris, ne pars plus, maman, s'il te plait, maman…

- Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime, lui dis-je, prenant son visage baigné de larmes, plus jamais, tu m'entends plus-jamais. Macen est debout, face à nous. Il pleure, il pleure mais son visage est de glace.

- Pourquoi? Hurle t'il

- Macen, pleurai-je, lui tendant la main.

- Pourquoi, s'énerve t'il, frappant mon bras, le repoussant loin de lui.

Je ne sens pas la douleur dans mon poignet, seulement le manque de ses bras, de sa chaleur, de l'odeur de sa peau.

- Macen, l'appelle son père.

- Non, non, non, hurle notre fils. Elle nous a a-ban-do-nné. Elle a tué Sue.

Il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont pleins de haine. Il recule. Edward fait un pas vers lui.

- Non p'pa, non, dit il, je peux pas.

Il pleure.

- Tu comprends, hein papa.

- Oui mon fils, viens là.

Son père le prend dans ses bras, il se sert contre le buste paternel. Je l'entends lui parler, mais sans rien comprendre de leur échange. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis triste, mais je sais quelles sont ses raisons de me haïr. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Alors je berce ma fille. Je ne veux plus la laisser, plus jamais.

_**(Macen)**_

Elle est là devant moi. Je ne peux plus rien dire, plus rien faire. Ma sœur est dans ses bras. Elles s'embrassent. Ma mère a ses mains autour du visage de ma jumelle, elle lui dit qu'elle aime, qu'elle ne la quittera plus.

J'ai envi de la tenir dans mes bras. Elle est petite, plus que dans mon souvenir. Son corps est frêle, fragile. Elle est ma mère, notre mère. Mais en même temps je ne la reconnais pas. Elle a les même yeux. Les même cheveux, longs et bruns, identique à ceux de ma sœur. Mais je l'ai vu mourir. J'ai entendu les coups de feu. Le sang sur mes vêtements, les cris, l'ambulance.

Toutes ces nuits où Béthie pleurait, je pleurais aussi. Tout les cauchemars de ma sœur, donnaient échos aux miens.

Alors ce soir, après avoir passé des heures dans une boite de conserve, je n'ai pas envie de faire de faire d'efforts. J'ai pas envie de prendre sur moi. J'ai pas envie d'être un garçon gentil. Je pleure, je suis épuisé, j'en peux plus, alors je pleure.

Elle lève son visage vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer, alors je lui hurle dessus.

- Pourquoi?

- Macen, pleure t'elle, tendant son bras vers moi.

- Pourquoi, m'énervai-je, la frappant, repoussant loin de moi, sa main que je souhaiterais tant avoir sur ma joue, pour une caresse si longtemps attendue. Je sais que j'ai du lui faire mal, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Macen.

Mon père m'appelle, je le regarde. Il a un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

- Non, non, non, elle nous a a-ban-do-nné. Elle a tué Sue.

Je me tourne vers elle, haineux. Je recule, ne voulant pas faire un geste que je regretterai. Papa fait un geste, un pas vers moi.

- Non p'pa, non, lui dis je, je peux pas.

Je pleure, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. S'il me touche, je ne pourrais plus résister. Je pleure, je ne peux pas me contrôler, je pleure comme un gamin que je suis. Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu comprends, hein P'pa.

- Oui mon fils, me dit-il, attrapant mon bras, viens là.

Il me prend contre lui, il me sert fort dans ses bras. Il me parle, il me rassure.

- Tout va bien mon grand, tu vas voir.

- …

- Elle ne partira plus, elle t'aime mon chéri.

- P'pa.

- Je suis là, nous sommes là.

- P'pa, Jacob, puis Sue et maintenant elle…elle…elle est là, hoquetai-je.

- Nous t'aimons mon grand.

Il se balance d'avant en arrière, m'entrainant dans sa transe. Mes yeux se posent sur ma sœur. Elle est dans les bras de notre mère. Elle sourit. Elle pleure, mais elle sourit.

Mon père a surpris mon geste. Il me prend par les épaules, m'obligeant à les regarder en face. Ma mère me regarde. Son visage est heureux, mais son regard est triste. Edward lui tend la main.

Elle le regarde un instant. Puis elle accepte son aide et se remet debout, ma sœur se relevant dans un même mouvement. Elle tient la main de notre père.

- Bella, souffle Edward.

- Je t'aime.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi, Macen, moi aussi.

Je lui saute au cou, elle rit, et ce son est le plus beau, le plus beau depuis des années.

Mon père et ma mère nous rejoignent. Nous sommes enfin en famille.


	25. Chapter 25

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**(Bella)**_

Je me tenais debout devant la baie vitrée. Edward nous avait proposé de passer noël loin de Forks. Les enfants avaient sauté de joie. Nous étions à New York, près de la famille Cullen.

Voilà 12 ans et demi, j'ai mis au monde deux merveilleux enfants. Ces 13 dernières années, j'avais eu le pire, mais aussi le meilleur.

Après l'enterrement de Sue, j'étais revenue vivre chez mon père, avec mes enfants. Au bout de quelques jours, j'avais du admettre que la maison était trop petite.

Edward et les Cullen avaient mis en vente la villa blanche. Leah, la fille de Sue, avait proposée que nous nous installions dans la maison de sa mère, mais je lui ai simplement demandé qu'elle la garde en souvenir des êtres aimés que nous avions perdu et qui y avaient vécu. Elle accepta et s'y installa avec son compagnon et leur petite fille.

Edward repartit à New York, et je m'installai à Seattle avec les jumeaux et mon père.

Charlie avait quitté son poste, ne supportant plus cette ville où il avait tant perdu. C'est Angus Lautner qui repris les commandes.

Le 13 septembre, le procès eut lieu. Slater ne put démentir aucunes des accusations. Au soir de son incarcération, il fut retrouvé égorgé.

Laurent et James ne me rejoignirent jamais à la villa blanche, leur voiture explosa devant la maison qui les avait accueilli pendant 4 ans.

Seth ne sortit jamais du coma. Sa famille mit un terme à ses souffrances, le lendemain du verdict.

Le jeune soldat assassiné, reçu une médaille d'honneur, remise à sa mère. Sa mémoire fut laver de tout soupçon et reçut des excuses publique.

Le caporal chef Pamela Ridge fut présente lors du procès. Elle démissionna de l'armée. J'appris plus tard qu'elle avait un enfant. Paul Uley junior vivait avec sa mère à la Push, recevant la même éducation que son père. Celle d'un brave.

Aujourd'hui, 4 ans se sont écoulées, 4 ans et près de 6 mois, Jacob mourait sans que nous ayons pu ni nous revoir, ni nous parler. À jamais sa mort aura un goût amer, car il restera mon ami, mon amant, mon mari.

Contre toute attente, nous ne vivions pas avec Edward. Les enfants sont heureux, ils côtoient toute leur famille, les Cullen, les Swan et les Black. Mais longtemps je ne pus croire à notre futur.

Notre amour est réel et consommé. Je sais également que Jake nous regarde et profite aussi de notre bonheur. Je n'ai pas repris mon poste au bureau du procureur, mais j'ai accepté un poste de professeur de littérature dans une école privé de Seattle.

Macen et Béthie furent inscrits dans une école de notre nouvelle ville d'adoption, pour la poursuite de leurs études. Je ne fus pas surprise quand mon fils m'informa de sa volonté d'intégrer le conservatoire. Mais pour ma cher Béthie, se fut une stupéfaction. Pour nous tous, mais surtout pour sa tante Alice qui voyait en elle, une futur collaboratrice et même la relève pour son entreprise. Béthie en avait décider autrement.

« Maman, Papa. Je ne souhaite pas vous dire que je veux être chanteuse, artiste peintre ou créatrice de mode. Je veux aider les gens, leur apporter de l'aide, les défendre. Je veux être avocate, comme Sam. »

Edward avait ris, je l'avais suivi mais avais informé ma fille que sa tante Alice ne le prendrait sans doute pas aussi bien. Et ce fut le cas, malgré l'insistance de sa tante, à la fin de son premier cycle, elle irait à Harvard et je ne cachais pas ma peine de la voir partir.

Un bruit derrière moi, me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

- Maman.

Je me retournais vers mon fils. À 16 ans et demi, grand, identique à son père au même âge, il me souriait d'un sourire solaire, similaire à celui qui l'éleva dans sa tendre enfance.

- Oui mon chéri?

- Il est l'heure, tu es prête?

- Oui mon grand, je prend ma veste et on y va.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement que nous occupions dans l'hôtel particulier de la Famille Cullen.

- Tu me trouves comment, lui demandai-je.

- Sublime, dit il, pour une vieille.

- Macen Anthony Cullen!

Il rit de plus belle, arborant le sourire en coin de son paternel. Faussement vexée, je mis mon bras sous le sien et le laissais fermer la porte de notre domicile.

- Oh, je les oublié, dis-je.

- Non, maman, j'y ai pensé, fit il en se tapant la poitrine, montrant du bout des doigts, la poche intérieur de sa veste de smoking.

- Bien.

- Tu as peur?

- Oui, imagine qu'il refuse!

- Maman, im-pos-si-ble.

- Tu connais ton père, il est si vieux jeux.

- Je dirais d'un autre temps.

- Exactement!

Une fois de plus, mon fils éclate de rire.

_**(Edward)**_

Bella m'avait demandé de la rejoindre chez mes parents. Elle avait une annonce à nous faire. Béthie m'accompagnait. Elle était belle. Identique à sa mère au même âge, mais avec le sale caractère de ma chère sœur.

- Papa, on ne doit pas être en retard.

- Ce n'est qu'un repas de famille et Esmée ne nous en voudra pas si…

- Elle non, mais tante Alice oui.

- Pourquoi me parles tu de ta tante.

- Tu l'as connais?

- Oui, et …

- Papa, j'ai eu un bon entrainement, crois moi et je peux être pire qu'elle.

- Oh, oh, oh. Du calme tigresse.

- Je ne ris pas, papa.

- Peux tu me dire les raisons de tout ça.

- Tu le verras en arrivant, dit elle en me poussant hors de mon appartement.

- Hey, ma veste, dis-je, faussement outré.

- Je l'ai, allé, allé, on se dépêche, mauvaise troupe.

- Alice sort de ce corps.

- Papa, tu ne m'aides pas là.

_**(Charlie)**_

J'aidais ma chère Alice à installer les dernières décorations.

- Ça va, là.

- Plus haut Charlie, s'il vous plait.

- Là?

- Parfait.

- C'est fini?

- Oui Charlie.

- C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à en avoir plein les bras.

- Oui, mais cela en valais la peine, me dit elle, m'amadouant d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Si tu le dis.

- Charlie!

- Oui, oui.

- Alice, ils arrivent, cria Rosalie.

- Allé, venez tous au salon.

Nous étions dans la maison New Yorkaise des Cullen. Par maison, je voulais dire, hôtel particulier, face à Central Park.

Le carillon de la porte se fit entendre. Edward et Béthie étaient arrivés.

- Que se passe t'il ici, demanda Edward.

- Rien, siffla Alice.

- Rien, dit il soupçonneux, s'avançant vers le salon, où le reste de la famille les attend.

- Bonsoir ma grande, dis je en embrassant ma petite fille.

- Salut papy.

Je les regarde. Ils sont beaux. L'image même du père qui protège sa fille. Elle, ressemblant comme une sœur à sa propre mère au même âge.

- Tu es en beauté gamine.

- Charlie, s'offusque t'elle.

- Papy, lui dis-je.

Elle sourit et me saute au cou, parsemant ma joue de baisers. Elle se recule fier d'elle, sachant le malaise que j'éprouve à m'afficher en publique. Je n'ai pas le temps de ronchonner, la sonnerie de la porte se fait de nouveau entendre.

- J'y vais, hurle Alice.

_**(Edward)**_

Ma fille est surexcitée. Elle me contrains à me dépêcher. Je sens que quelque chose se trame. Mais je ne sais pas quoi? Arrivé chez mes parents , 2 étages plus bas, je ne suis pas plus rassuré. Depuis que les enfants sont entrés dans la vie de la famille Cullen, mes parents se sont offerts un hôtel particulier de 7 étages, face à Central Park.

Toute l'habitation a été aménager pour faciliter la vie de famille et surtout préserver l'intimité de chacun. Au Rez-de-chaussée, les locaux sont loués à des enseignes de prêt à porter. Le premier étage abrite l'appartement de mes parents. Au second, Rosalie et Emmet ont installé leur nid d'amour. Au troisième, c'est moi. Mais avec l'arrivé de Bella et des enfants, je squatte au quatrième, chez Jasper et Alice, avec leur deux petites jumelles. Le cinquième est dédié aux sports, au grand damne de Rose qui est obligé d'y déloger son époux. Le sixième est dédié à l'art: littérature, musique, peinture et même une salle de cinéma. Le septième est une œuvre d'art, autant au niveau architectural, que la décoration baroque. Pour gagner en lumière, Esmée y a installé une grande verrière, remplaçant le plafond par de grands carreaux de verre autonettoyant. Des bassins à poissons au centre, des plantes tropicales, des papillons, une cascade au centre de la pièce. Le jardin d'Eden à taille humaine. C'est mon endroit favoris. Il est magique. Des milliers de plante, une petite piscine, des transats. C'est le lieu où nous nous réunissons pour les repas de famille. Tout y est irréel.

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de noël. Depuis que les Swan sont rentrés dans nos vies, depuis que tout est redevenu normal, depuis quatre années qu'ils viennent assister aux fêtes chez nous.

Je suis heureux, ma famille aussi, et j'espère convaincre Bella d'intégrer notre famille de manière plus officielle et définitive.

Nous venons de descendre au premier, dans l'appartement de mes parents et c'est Rosalie qui nous a ouvert. Je vois ma famille sur son 31, rien de plus normal, mais leurs faciès sont étrange. Je regarde Charlie, qui les accompagne, et constate qu'il a vieilli. Depuis le drame de la Villa Blanche , il n'a plus jamais eu de relation avec le beau sexe. Il vit entre New York et Seattle, n'ayant jamais remis les pieds à Forks. Nos relations sont devenues celles d'un père et d'un fils et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça change.

- Edward, comment vas-tu, me demande t'il.

- Bien chef et vous.

- Ça va, ça va.

- Où sont Bella et Macen?

- Ils…

- Ils arrivent, cris Rosalie.

- Que se passe t'il ici, répétai-je.

Il y eu un silence. Puis mes deux frères vinrent me rejoindre. Emmet était ému, Jazz souriait, se moquant de lui.

- Les mecs, qu'Est-ce qui se trafic ici.

- Chut, dit Em', des trémolos dans la voix.

- Em', soupira Jazz.

Je ne pus rien dire de plus. Mon fils entrait, il portait un costume noir griffé, une fleur de freesia à la boutonnière. Mais vite, mon regard fut attiré par elle. Sa mère, ma Bella. Je déglutis difficilement, elle était sublime.

Elle portait une robe bustier blanche, immaculée, moulant son corps jusqu'au bassin et partait en corole jusqu'au sol.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Isabella.

Elle frissonne, elle est magnifique.

- Tu es très belle.

- Toi aussi, dit elle, enfin…beau.

Elle rit. Elle ressemble à une adolescente à son bal de fin d'année.

- Edward?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Bien sûr!

J'étais intrigué. Troublé est le mot juste. Mais je la suis dans le salon. Une fois que je suis à l'intérieur, elle referme les portes derrière nous. Elle est rouge d'émotion.

_**(Bella)**_

Il se tient devant moi. J'ai peur. Même si il y a peu de chance que j'essuie un refus, le doute existe et persiste. Il me regarde et mes joues sont colorées.

- Edward, veux tu…t'assoir s'il te plait.

- Bien sur.

Il s'installe sur le canapé, face à la cheminée où un feu de bois crépite.

- Voilà Edward, je souhaitais te parler en privé d'une affaire qui nous concerne.

Il me regarde, attentif.

- Comme tu le sais, une nouvelle année est sur le point de se terminer et une nouvelle prendra sa place dans les jours qui viennent.

- Oui!

- J'ai vu des choses terribles, vécu des peines qui sont…et aujourd'hui, je souhaiterai…

Je garde le silence un instant, submergée par mes émotions, recherchant les mots, mes mots.

- Aujourd'hui, repris-je, j'ai repris une vie normale, et je sais que je ne pas effaçais les douleurs du passé, ni les tiennes, ni les miennes.

- Je le sais Bella, dit il, et moi non plus.

- C'est vrai, nous avons soufferts mais il ne tient seulement à nous de continuer à avancer.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, ajoute t'il.

- Oui, mais…laisse moi finir, s'il te plait.

- Excuses moi, mon amour.

- Donc, je me tiens devant toi, dans cette tenue.

Je m'interromps et me mets face à lui, m'agenouillant. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. Je lève mes yeux et les plongent dans les siens.

- Edward Anthony Cullen. Il y a 17 ans de ça, nous nous sommes perdus. Toi dans un pays hostile, moi seule dans un établissement d'accueil…

- Bella…

- Edward, je t'en pris!

Il me sourit presque timidement, mais garde pieusement le silence.

- J'ai eu une vie de famille, alors que tu vivais que pour ton travail.

- …

- Nous nous sommes éloignée l'un de l'autre. Mais en cette veille de Noël, je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites.

- Bee, commence t'il.

- Chut, dis-je.

Il sourit.

- Edward, veux tu devenir ma…ma…ma femme.

Il rit, je rougis, incapable de résister à son sourire.

- Isabella Mary Swan, serais tu en train de me demander en mariage?

- Oui, monsieur Cullen?

- Alors je préfèrerai devenir ton mari.

Je le regarde. Je ne comprends pas. Puis je me remémores les mots que je lui ai déclamé. Alors je lâche ses mains et les portes à ma bouche.

- Maladroite, dis-je, jusqu'au bout.

Il me regarde, ses yeux sont débordant d'amour.

- Bella, oui, plus que tout au monde.

Il reprend mes mains dans les siennes, les portant à ses lèvres. Il se redresse, me relevant lentement du sol et m'attire à lui, me maintenant par la taille.

- Oui, madame Cullen, ce serait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

- Alors, si tu le souhaite, faisons le, de suite.

- De suite? Ici?

- Oui, immédiatement, je ne voudrais pas que tu changes d'avis.

- Jamais de la vie.

Alors que nous nous embrassons. Mes bras autour de sa nuque, il me soulève du sol, me faisant tourner. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes.

- Tu fais de moi, le plus heureux des hommes.

- Idem.

La porte s'ouvre alors avec fracas, nous tirant de notre bulle. Emmet se tient face à nous, les yeux rougis.

- Bon, on ne va pas vous attendre jusqu'a nouvel an!

- Emmet, lui dit Rose.

- Mais c'est eux…

- Em'.

- Ok.

Nos jumeaux se tiennent par la main.

- Alors les parents, dit Macen, prêt à consommer en toute légalité.

- Il y a du mariage dans l'air, cris Béthie.

Toute la famille est là, les sourires inondent leurs visages.

- Oui, leur dis-je.

Je pris la main de mon amour et l'emmener vers le lieu de notre union. Je le fis monter dans l'ascenseur de service. Notre famille prenant le second, plus large.

- Où m'emmenez vous, questionna mon amour.

- Surprise.

Une sonnerie, les portes qui s'ouvrent, et nous sommes sous la verrière du plus beau des endroits, le parfum des fleurs accompagné du bruit de l'eau de la fontaine.

- Quand as-tu eu le temps de préparer tout ça?

- Alice.

- Evidement, mais et les alliances.

- Tout est prévu.

Notre famille sort de l'ascenseur. Cris de joie et de bonheur. Puis les frères de mon amour, prirent celui-ci par les bras et le menèrent vers ce qui servira d'autel pour célébrer notre union. Arrivé à sa place, je le vois faire, du regard, le tour de la pièce, les yeux pleins de joie. Alice avait fais des miracles. Des chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'une allée qui menait au bassin, où de magnifiques nénuphars étendaient leurs feuilles arrondies, flottantes, dont les fleurs solitaires blanches, jaunes, violacées ou rougeâtres, se développant à la surface des eaux calmes de la serre qui maintenait une température chaude et tempérée.

Puis sans que je ne comprenne ce qui ce passe, une foule d'amis, de collègues sortent du chaque coin, criant leur joie. J'éclate de rire, Edward me regarde et me suis. C'est le plus beau jours de notre vie ou du moins un de plus. Je savais qu'il y aurait des invités mais je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Puis les premières notes d'une mélodie que je ne pourrais jamais oublié résonna. Dans mon dos, mon père s'approche et prend mon bras, glissant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs entre les mains, que je prends sans même y réfléchir. Il me dirige vers mon futur époux. Je m'aperçois que les notes ne viennent pas d'un enregistrement mais de mon fils, assis face à un piano, envahie par la musique que l'instrument produit, vivant chaque sons comme il écouterait une histoire qu'on lui raconterait. Attentif et passionné.

La foule commence à applaudir, quand je fais un pas vers mon avenir, se tenant droit sur ses jambes, ses frères derrière lui. J'avance souriante vers la vie qui aurait pu être la mienne près de 20 ans plus tôt.

Je regarde ma fille qui a rejoint son frère, elle prend le micro, alors que je prends la main que me tend Edward. La musique change et Béthie commence à chanter, sa belle voix empli la pièce.

- Ils se sont tous jurés de me faire pleurer, dis je en riant.

- Oui mon amour.

Il attrape un mouchoir dans sa poche et me le donne. Je passe le tissu sous mes yeux essayant de limiter les dégâts.

J'entends des reniflements derrière nous, c'est Emmet qui pleure à son tour. Jazz se moque de lui et Em' fait semblant de faire la tête. Il se détourne de son frère et nous tire la langue. Je vois du coin de l'œil mon fils se rapprochait de nous, les précieux bijoux glissés à son index qu'il tend vers nous, un rire en coin aux lèvres. Le prêtre se racle la gorge, me sortant de ma bulle de bonheur.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, amis et parents, nous sommes ici…

Je ne l'écoute pas n'ayant d'yeux que pour mon amour. Il me regarde, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Nous nous trouvons face à notre destin.

- Isabella Mary Swan Black.

Mon regard se pose sur l'homme d'église.

- Voulez vous prendre pour époux, Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la maladie comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Je le veux.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez prendre pour épouse, madame Isabella Mary Swan Black, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la maladie comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme.

La foule de nos amis applaudis, mais le prêtre les rappelle à l'ordre.

- Isabella, répétez après moi, avec cet anneau, je t'épouse.

Je prends l'anneau dans la main tendu de mon fils et glisse l'alliance à la main de mon époux.

- Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse.

- Edward, répétez après moi, avec cet anneau je t'épouse.

Il prend à son tour ma main dans la sienne.

- Bella, avec cet anneau, je t'épouse.

Je regarde la bague qu'il passe à mon annulaire et je constate que ce n'est pas celle que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion. Je le regarde, troublée.

- C'est celle de ma mère.

Je regarde en direction de Esmée qui me sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Esmée la gardait pour moi, elle vient d'Elisabeth, c'est le seul bien qui me reste de ma mère.

- Oh, Edward, c'est trop.

- Non. Et plus tard, notre fils la transmettra à sa femme et à son fils, ainsi va la vie, mon amour.

Le prêtre nous regarde, souriant. Nous nous taisons.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, ajoute t-il.

Edward penche lentement son visage vers moi, et pose ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur les miennes. Je ne suis pas aussi patiente que lui et je lui saute au cou, sous les applaudissement de notre public.

- Papa, maman.

Notre fille a pris la parole.

- Je suis heureuse d'être là, et de vivre cet instant à vos coté. Merci à tout les deux pour l'amour que vous nous donner.

- Merci ma chérie.

Edward et moi-même ayant parlé en même temps.

- Maman, papa, je vous souhaite d'être heureux, la vie ne fait que commencer pour vous.

- Les parents, ajouta Macen, nous n'attendons plus rien de vous, seulement que vous viviez votre bonheur.

Tout le monde se lève pour rendre honneur à nos enfants. Ils sont beaux. La famille est au complet, rien ne pourrait être plus beau que d'avoir tous ceux que nous aimons autour de nous.

- Edward.

- Oui madame Cullen, répond il avec amour.

- Je suis enceinte, dis je. Joyeux noël Chéri!

Il me regarde, alors que j'attends une réaction de sa part, elle ne se fait pas attendre.

- Je vais être PAPA, hurle t'il.

Il me serre dans ses bras, tournant sur lui-même, me faisant tournoyer au milieu de nos invités qui nous acclament, sous les rires d'Emmet, les cris et les bons de ma fille, ses tantes et sa grand-mère. Je vois mon père qui a une main sur le front, Jasper à ses cotés sourit et Carlisle profite de l'euphorie pour nous bombarder de photos. Le paradis, je suis au paradis.

Fin


End file.
